


Огни

by profundum1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Detectives, F/M, Female Naruto, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic School
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profundum1/pseuds/profundum1
Summary: Наруко всегда интересовало, как появилась магия. Она и сама мечтала стать магом, поступить в академию, а после — путешествовать в поисках приключений.Наруко мечтала быть особенной, не замечая теней, что преследуют её в ночи.





	1. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Пролог

Много веков назад один человек, имя которого и не сохранилось, начал молиться небу, прося его сохранить новорождённое дитя. Ребёнок этого человека родился столь слабым, что не должен был прожить и часа. Небо, видя страдания необыкновенно чистого душой и сердцем человека, озарилось ярким светом, благословляя новую жизнь. Ребёнок выжил и окреп, а закаты, простирающиеся над их домом, с тех самых пор были кроваво-красного цвета.

Вскоре люди заметили, что с миром стало что-то не так. Природа и животные, живущие в лесах, и птицы, летающие в небе, мимолётно изменялись. Люди менялись вместе с ними: то девушка упадёт в реку, и течение само вынесет её на берег, то маленький мальчик не обожжётся, упав в горящий костёр. Обо всём этом люди поговаривали сначала с недоумением, а затем и со страхом, когда города стали вымирать из-за случайно брошенного бранного слова, а странные летающие змеи — нападать на деревни и утаскивать скот.

Пошли слухи, что Диавол стал орудовать на земле. Всех людей, которые казались хоть немного необычными, будь то родные и близкие, стаскивали за пределы поселений и забивали насмерть.

По древним писаниям разруха, гонения и массовые смерти продолжались почти четверть века, пока одним днём не появился неизвестный в длинном чёрном плаще. На смерть вели группу маленьких детей, и они даже не плакали, как будто прекрасно знали переплетения судьбы, что ожидает их. «И стояли они, и смотрели в его глаза, горящие багряным пламенем, и ни единой слезинки не скатилось с их глаз». Неизвестный в плаще спрыгнул со скалы, на которой возник тенью, и перебил всех взрослых, оросив землю кровью. «И всё смотрели они на него, вопрошая, а вокруг лежали мёртвые тела порубленные. Грешники в детских телах остались стоять на земле, пропитанной кровью, которую пролили незаслуженно».

Маленький мальчик с пустыми глазами тогда спросил своего спасителя: «Кто вы?».

И ему ответили:

— Меня нарекли Спасённым небом.

Мир погряз в войне. Новоиспечённые маги сражались за свою свободу, за жизнь, которую у них забирали как у недостойных такой чести Богов. Их предводителя в своём неизменном чёрном плаще прозвали Маледиктус, что значит «проклятый».

Спустя сотни битв, сражений и смертей с криками боли они отвоевали целое королевство и зажили относительно спокойно, но Маледиктусу этого оказалось мало. Он напал на соседей, уничтожив всю королевскую семью и мужчин королевства. Женщин и детей заставили прилюдно принести клятву верности, отказаться от своих мужей и отцов. Отныне Маледиктус сражался за собственное господство. «Я смотрел в знакомые глаза, горящие багряным пламенем, и ныне видел за ними лишь прогнившую душу. Первый раз я пожалел, что меня спасли от смерти».

Небо взвыло от разочарования в своём былом желании спасти новорождённую жизнь. Страшный смерч убил дитя, спасённое небом, и тех, кто пошёл за ним. Напоследок Маледиктус успел проклясть те места, что позднее нарекли «Земли мёртвых пустырей».

Развязалась новая война. Магов становилось всё больше и больше, и в какой-то момент они разделились на Тёмных и Светлых, уже понимая природу их даров. Светлые встали на сторону большей части людских королевств, добиваясь мира и не понимая, что тем самым обрекают себя на полное уничтожение. Тёмные старались облагоразумить их, на их сторону встали те, кто действительно хотел мира и видел в магах отличных защитников и помощников. Конфликт всё разгорался, маги начали убивать и друг друга. И в какой-то момент Тёмные сдались, их согнали в лес, прослывший проклятым. Все Тёмные умерли в страшных мучениях — лес вытягивал из них энергию вместе с жизнью, ведь они тесно переплетены. Может, кто и выжил, но из леса не вышел никто.

Мир, страдающий от войны, начал постепенно разрушаться, и небо вспыхнуло мириадами звёзд. Сидя в тишине просто так, можно было услышать едва заметные крики и треск. Кто-то рассказывает, что тогда неожиданно с неба упали девять сверкающих огоньков, а кто-то отчаянно всё отрицает, говорит, что такого не было и в помине. Но факт остаётся фактом — разруха остановилась.

Маги и люди, все те, кто остался в живых, наконец-то пришли к соглашению и заключили мир.

Проходили годы, маги теперь могли жить, где угодно. Простые солдаты охотились на слабых мифических существ, маги — на тех, кто сильнее. Для магов: и светлых, и тёмных начали открывать академии. У Королей на службе состояли особые отряды. Маги становились всё востребованней, благодаря лечебным чарам понизилась смертность.

Но во многих учебниках истории победителями в этой войне обозначали людей, писали, что мир спасли именно они. Никто не задумывался о тех самых огнях, ставших лишь ничтожной частью длинной и кровавой легенды.

А ведь никто и не знает, что с тех пор, подчиняясь неведомому свыше, эти огоньки находят предначертанных судьбой хозяев в колыбелях. И, мучаясь в смутных образах, избранные маги сгорают от этих огней, поселившихся в их сердцах.

***

  
Наруко отложила книги и древние писания, найденные в самой дальней части городской библиотеки.

Их город находился всего в нескольких днях пути от одной из самых известных в мире академий, академии «Коноха». Поэтому и библиотека была довольно обширной, хотя и не сказать, что многие в неё ходили.

Девушка очень трепетно относилась к истории, точнее, к началам зарождения магии. Она была поражена, когда впервые узнала, что магия не формировалась вместе с их миром, а была подарком Богов. Наруко никогда не нравились официальные документы и неохотные рассказы взрослых, она аккуратно, по песчинке, собирала записи былых лет, стараясь отыскать правду. Ей повезло, что библиотекарь тоже интересовался настоящими событиями и делился своими находками. Больше всего Узумаки поразилась отрывкам из чьего-то дневника. Сама она подозревала, что автор тех записей был одним из спасённых детей.

Заседала в библиотеке девушка исключительно по вечерам, так как не хотела возвращаться в пустующий дом. В остальное же время она ураганом носилась по улицам, донимая многочисленных знакомых. Больше всего Узумаки гуляла с Хинатой, Кибой и Шикамару. Те никогда не насмехались над её увлечениями, поддерживали и развлекали. Каждый в своём стиле, конечно же. Всё же Шикамару был ленивым, Киба слишком нахальным, а Хината — стеснительной. Именно их она точно могла назвать друзьями и очень гордилась этим, готовая помочь с чем угодно в ответ.

Так она успокаивала плачущую Хинату после очередного скандала с отцом. Тогда её подруга была в ссоре ещё и со старшим двоюродным братом. Наруко просто не могла так всё оставить. Если к главе клана Хьюга её не пускали и всякий раз ловили, то Неджи мозги Наруко промыла основательно. Спустя месяц тот наконец-то сдался и решил лучше присмотреться к сестре, которую несправедливо ненавидел из-за смерти своего отца. Его отец спасал своего старшего брата, дочерью которого и была Хината. Сердце парня растаяло — сестра действительно была замечательной и по-настоящему любила своего брата. Они помирились, но ненавидеть Хиаши Неджи не перестал. Зато теперь стал защищать младшую сестру и всячески помогать ей.

Год назад Неджи поступил в ту самую академию и теперь присылал письма. Редко, но присылал. Впрочем, им этого было достаточно, ведь обе девушки были уверены, что прекрасно справятся с поступлением и скоро увидят его.

«Коноха» славится боевыми магами, поступающими на службу алокрылых рыцарей, защищающих города страны Огня. Алокрылыми их называют из-за тайных заклинаний, которым обучают поступивших на службу: рыцари могут призывать алые крылья, сияющие на солнце, а магия при их использовании окрашивается в ярко-красный цвет.

А благодаря прекрасным исполнениям миссий и благородству, рыцарей в народе просто боготворили и бесплатно угощали в городах, в которых они остановились.

Естественно Наруко какое-то время мечтала стать им, представляя, что сможет съесть сколько угодно рамена. В конечном итоге она передумала, решив сначала попутешествовать в поисках других сведений про то самое время. Рамен и история стали для неё зависимостью. Настолько сильной, что у крёстного, заглядывающего раз в несколько лет, не было ни единого шанса исправить её интересы. Ему осталось только смириться и опять уехать «за поисками вдохновения».

Крёстный Наруко, Джирайя, — бродячий писатель. Пожалуй, единственным её радостным воспоминанием раннего детства было то, как он подарил ей блестящий медальон зелёного цвета. Наруко тогда очень радовалась и долго висела у него на руках. В памяти этот момент сохранился очень чётко. И именно поэтому, даже если она его почти не видела, девушка к крёстному относилась с теплотой и пониманием.

Родителей же Наруко, можно сказать, не помнила совсем. Вроде бы они умерли почти сразу же после её рождения — Джирайя сказал именно так. Узумаки знала, что у неё мамина фамилия, даже видела их фотографии: и радостные, и печальные, но никогда не мечтала о встрече и не грустила. Мёртвых не вернуть. Единственное воспоминание о них — мамина колыбельная, та нечёткими словами осела в памяти и иногда мелькала в мыслях, но не давала на ней сосредоточиться.

Об этом она говорила Шикамару, прося его помочь, ведь тот был очень умным. Правда, удачных попыток вернуть воспоминанию чёткость не было.

Девушка устало вздохнула, убирая всё на место. По ощущениям уже была глубокая ночь, а библиотекарь, видимо, на этот раз забыл её во время прогнать. Наруко надо было хорошенько выспаться. Ей недавно исполнилось четырнадцать лет, а в в этом возрасте все дети проходят проверку на магию, и если результат положительный — могут поступить в выбранную ими академию. Можно и отказаться, конечно же, но Наруко так делать не собиралась.

Конец октября выдался на удивление холодным. Наруко шла по улицам, слушая шелест листьев и мечтая о глубоких и приятных сновидениях без кошмаров. Завтра приедет проверка, она её пройдёт и поступит в академию «Коноха» вместе с Хинатой и Кибой. Шикамару отказался, чем неслабо их расстроил. Но всё же, это было его решением.

  
***

  
В распахнутое настежь окно ярко светило солнце. Наруко поморщилась, ворочаясь на кровати, и попыталась закрыться одеялом, но оно рядом не обнаружилось. Пришлось вставать.

Наруко поправила медальон на шее и медленно встала, но поскользнулась на свисающей с кровати простыни и плюхнулась на пол. Девушка чертыхнулась, откинула золотистые волосы с лица и злобно сверкнула голубыми глазами. Резким движением она целиком содрала простынь и выкинула её в окно. В любом случае, нужно было покупать новую.

В комнате как всегда был беспорядок: кровать уже без простыни, пыльный шкаф в углу, разбросанная одежда и стол, погребённый под завалами бумаг, — всё это явное отражение той беспределицы, что творилась в её голове и процветала.

Наруко усмехнулась, поправив два хвостика, стоя напротив пыльного по краям зеркала и стараясь не зевать. При широкой улыбке еле-заметные шрамы на щеках становились чётче; девушка всё не могла дождаться, когда они исчезнут. Сегодня нужно выглядеть как можно более презентабельной. Узумаки всё-таки зевнула, расправляя плечи. Ещё нужно купить новую одежду, желательно оранжевую, для завтрашнего праздника: все рубашки настолько застираны, что уже непонятно, какого они цвета. Время как раз ещё есть, а делать всё в последний момент — её призвание. Наплевав на носки, Наруко понеслась по лестнице вниз, уже чувствуя солоноватый вкус рамена на кончике языка.

Заварив лапшу, Узумаки плюхнулась за стол, вспоминая, как иногда завтракала вместе с крёстным. Каждый раз была одна и та же картина: за столом он оказывался первый и уже пьяный. И непонятно — пьян ли он в хлам или просто снова притворялся, но совершенно точно можно сказать — вместо завтрака у эро-Санина действительно саке, причём всегда.

После завтрака девушка пулей понеслась за одеждой. Спасибо знакомой тётушке, та специально оставила то, что ей нужно.

К вечеру похолодало, а людей заметно прибавилось — начинался отбор.

На главной улице города толпится народ, мужчины в белых плащах бродили по округу, помогая проверяющимся протиснуться на площадь. Наруко казалось, что ещё немного — и её сердце остановится от волнения.

Она уже успела переодеться в новый оранжевый свитер и чёрные бриджи с высокими тёмными кедами на шнуровке. Ей хотелось бы найти Хинату, но та как сквозь воду пропала. Скорее всего, проверка делалась в клане, земли которого были за пределами города, как и земли семьи Учиха.

Рядом с ней же стояла девушка с длинными розовыми волосами. Сакуру Наруко совершенно не переносила. Сначала старалась подружиться, но после отказа в довольно грубой форме прекратила попытки. Тем более, она видела как та постоянно ссорится с Яманако Ино, а та вроде бы считается её лучшей подругой. Ино Наруко нравилась. Эта девушка вечно плела ей венки и рассказывала что-нибудь интересное о цветах. За ними обнаружились Киба с Чоуджи, Наруко радостно кинулась к ним, попутно желая удачи. Сакура фыркнула и отошла от них подальше. Чоуджи часто приходил к ним, когда Наруко с Шикамару спокойно лежали на крышах и наблюдали за облаками. На непонятном парне в очках Наруко не акцентировала своё внимание, слишком уж подозрительным он сегодня выглядел, просто кивнула в знак приветствия. С Шино Узумаки не общалась, хотя на самом деле он был приятным парнем. Просто она выпадала куда-то в пространство от его манеры речи и не знала, как продолжить разговор. Шино же к Наруко относился довольно благосклонно.

— Наруко, как думаешь, кто ещё в этом году будет поступать? — поинтересовался Киба.

— Наверное, кто-то из Учих. Вроде бы у них есть парень нашего возраста.

— Это которые? — спросил Чоуджи, с сожалениям убирая теперь пустующую миску с любимым лакомством.

— Совсем недалеко от нашей деревни находится их поместье. Некоторые девушки нашли своим долгом туда лазить и...

— Не могла бы ты помолчать? — перебила её рядом стоящая Сакура, — сейчас не время для разговоров.

— Пф, ты просто тоже туда лазишь, — Киба не выдержал и захихикал в кулак.

Наруко со своими кристально чистыми помыслами, если честно, так и не поняла, зачем девушкам туда лазить.

Разговор прервал громкий свист и резкая тишина среди взрослых, стоящих по краям площади.

— Всех прошу подойти сюда, — громко пробасил непонятно откуда появившийся мужчина со шрамами на голове. Всем сразу стало понятно — вот и экзаменатор. За ним появились ещё несколько людей в плащах, видимо, помощники.

Подростки буквально подлетели к нему, нервничая.

— Сейчас мы будем проверять вас по одному. Старайтесь не задерживать ни себя, ни экзаменаторов. Ночью все, кто прошёл, уже отбывают.

Среди белых плащей пробежались шепотки: «Будем верить, что в этом году магов с чистыми силами стихий будет больше».

Чистые стихии встречаются действительно редко. Считается, что таких магов одаривают древние силы земель, на которых они живут. К примеру, страна Огня известна своими огненными магами. Это довольно интересно, но даже учитывая то, что академии стоят на границах и не относятся к королевствам напрямую, огненные маги чаще всего поступают именно в «Коноху».

Тем временем страсти накалялись: не попавшие одиноко расходились, а прошедшие визжали от радости.

— Хм, у вас магия медицины, которую можно даже очень неплохо развить. — Харуно старалась не упасть в обморок от восторга. Она сможет попасть в одну академию с Саске-куном! Его здесь нет, но она и не сомневалась, что он не придёт, рождённых в древних кланах всегда старались проверять на дому.

— Странный вид магии однако, — сказал Ибики, осматривая Ино, — с этим уже учителя будут разбираться, но у тебя что-то связанное с подчинением. Станешь неплохим охотником, можешь даже специальный пропуск в лес получить.

Все маги получали курс основ, знали обо всех специальностях, но всё же у многих был и свой особый дар, который они больше всего развивали впоследствии.

Родители Сакуры в сторонке проливают слёзы счастья. А отец Ино просто гордится дочерью в глубине души, протискиваясь через кого-то для поздравлений.

Кибу и Чоуджи осматривали дольше.

— У вас обоих дар пока сформирован не чётко, чтобы понять его суть, но вы проходите.

После череды непонятных проверок подошла очередь Наруко. Она затаила дыхание.

На неё глядели долго, пристально, со странным сомнением, рассматривали со всех сторон, но наконец-то дальний проверяющий кивнул и принял решение.

— Простите, но вы не проходите.

Внутри девушки что-то сорвалось, и она просто молча кивнула, уходя. Узумаки не знала, что её просто не смогли «просмотреть», а этот проверяющий вступил на должность совсем недавно.

«Я же была уверена, что поступлю! Я была полностью уверена!»

Кричать, как и плакать, не хотелось. У неё всё ещё оставались история и её рамен. Она сможет, она справится.

Наруко остановилась посреди улицы. У неё появился план.

  
***

  
— То есть, ты хочешь тайно забраться в одну из повозок, а затем проникнуть в академию?

— Именно! Я уверена, что он просто плохо просмотрел меня.

— Это слишком проблематично.

— Ну, Шикамару!

Нара устало вздохнул, массируя виски и стараясь не смотреть в умоляющие глаза напротив.

— Ты это правда серьёзно?

— Именно! Все проверяющие измотаны и уверены, что никому из детей не придёт в голову такое провернуть.

— Сомневаюсь в этом.

Наруко вцепилась в его ладони, посылая в уши новую порцию «Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-прошу-тебя». И Шикамару сдался.

А теперь стоял ночью посреди чистого поля и не понимал, что происходит. В общем, кажется, при осмотре телеги Наруко случайно ухватилась за камень телепортации, и их без точных координат выкинуло сюда.

Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно.

— Что будем делать? — весело спросила девушка, и парню захотелось сильно приложиться о ближайшее дерево. Правда, идти до него было лень, видимо, хоть какая-то растительность очень далеко.

— Видимо, идти вперёд.

И они пошли.

Уже светало, когда обессилевшие подростки свалились у ворот какого-то города. Перед ними стояли чистые аккуратные дома. И бегал человек.

Сквозь шум в ушах Наруко различила что-то похожее на: «Быстрее! Детям нужно помочь». Хотелось возмутиться, что они не дети, но сил совершенно не было, как и желания напрягаться. Узумаки провалилась в спасительную темноту.

Очнулась она в вязкой тишине. Было светло, но за окном никто не шумел, как это бывало у неё дома. Она присела на кровати, оглядываясь. На против кровати в кресле дремал Шикамару, и Наруко решилась разбудить его. Довольно грубо, между прочим, встряхнув за плечи.

— А? Что? — после сна Нара не сразу осознавал происходящее.

— Мы где?

— А, точно. Мы в ближайшей к академии деревне. Нас приютила какая-то девушка, к сожалению, она говорила так быстро, что я не расслышал её имя. Но вроде бы она жена одного из экзаменаторов, которые проводили в нашем городе проверку.

— Имя ты не расслышал, а это понял…

— Выборочное запоминание ещё никому не мешало.

Шикамару поправил спавшее с его колен одеяло и расслабился.

— Я уже попросил её помочь пересмотреть их решение, чтобы ты от меня отстала.

— Правда? — Наруко просияла и уселась на соседнее кресло, заметив на столе стопку книг. Одной из них оказался сборник древних легенд с заметками, причём очень дельными. Со многими во время чтения Наруко соглашалась и всё не могла оторваться. Но, по правде говоря, такое происходило только с интересными ей книгами — учебники она на дух не переносила, читая прямо на уроках в обычной школе книги про приключения обычных магов.

— Да.

За чтением время пролетело совсем незаметно, и друзья даже не заметили, как хлопнула входная дверь. Всполошились только, когда по лестнице послышались тяжёлые шаги.

В комнату вошёл высокий мужчина с цепким взглядом.

— Хм, меня зовут Морино Ибики. Кого тут несправедливо пропустили?

Наруко похлопала глазами, медленно выходя из ступора.

— Её, — спокойно послышалось от Шикамару.

— А ты? Нара Шикамару, полагаю. Очень напоминаешь своего отца, а дар теней чувствуется сильным уже сейчас. Не желаешь учиться?

— Ничуть.

— Теперь, раз уж ты попался на глаза мне, тебя никто и не спрашивает.

Теперь в ступоре сидел Шикамару, стараясь просчитать, как бы отказаться от этой напрягающей затеи.

Ибики в это время пристально вглядывался в глаза Наруко.

— Действительно, не читаешься. Но тот экзаменатор идиот, раз решил, что тебя можно завалить, — Морино выразительно осмотрел медальон. — Сильная глушилка, но этого не достаточно, чтобы помешать сканированию. Скорее всего, дело в самой тебе. Здесь я бессилен.

— И что делать? — взволнованно спросила Наруко.

— Проверку крови.

Все трое спустились вниз, где уже варилось специальное зелье для проверки. Ибики будто предчувствовал такой вариант развития событий.

Узумаки проколола палец и позволила капле крови упасть в котёл, рану быстро перекрыли.

Зелье окрасилось ярко-красным зельем. Морино усмехнулся.

— Желаю приятной учёбы в академии, стихийник.

 


	2. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Отголоски

Наруко приоткрыла глаза, лениво скользя ладонью по раме окна. Светало. Моросил дождь, еле слышно шелестя по крыше повозки. Малиновые краски рассвета переплетались с белыми выплывающими облаками. Но полоса леса, мимо которой они ехали, так и оставалось тёмной. Иногда среди высоких деревьев проскальзывали яркие огоньки-феечки, кружась и играя друг с другом. Громко и противно пели птицы, блестела чешуя пролетающих мимо драконидов, направляющихся в свои пещеры. Высоко в небе плавно пролетел, словно скользя в масле, водный дракон, совершенно не боясь быть пойманным — высшие охотники умели ценить жизнь, а другие просто не смогли бы до него добраться.

Неожиданно солнце засветилось ярче, засверкала далёкая часть леса, сжигая выбирающиеся наружу тени — главную опасность заблудившихся путников.

Наруко поближе придвинулась к окну, взгляд чуть помутнел. Где-то на краю сознания ей показалось, что она была там, она уже видела это раньше, она светилась и летела прямиком через лес. Еле заметное ощущение сразу же развеялось, словно мираж, когда девушку окликнули.

— Наруко, аккуратнее.

— О, простите Ибики-сан. Мы скоро приедем?

— Да, осталось совсем немного. Потерпите.

Шикамару рядом недовольно косился в своё окно, сложив руки в любимом жесте; так легче думалось, и он мог проанализировать ближайший расклад событий. Всё же помочь Наруко было плохой идеей, хотя с её-то поразительным притяжением он не смог бы иначе.

Его отца уже предупредили о том, что сына забирают в академию, и тот ответил, что очень обрадован этим фактом. Нара-младший же обрадован не был. Тем не менее, мысль, что он будет учиться со своими друзьями, которые умеют незаметно прикрывать сон и прогулы, немного усмиряла негодование. Да и те крохи магии, которые ему открылись до учёбы, он прекрасно освоил, что предоставляло лёгкий контроль и медитацию впоследствии. Немногие понимали принцип своей магии до учёбы, но если и понимали — то им это было только на руку, ведь тогда расширенный резерв осваивался намного проще.

— Это же деревья Мифического леса, да? — спросил Шикамару, желая подтвердить собственные подозрения.

— Именно, с годам он расползается всё дальше, будто пускает Корни. Академия расположена не так далеко от одного из наиболее опасных участков при входе. На самом деле, я не могу даже и представить, что может твориться в чаще. Мы, как и другие академии, находящиеся в непосредственной близости, запрещаем ученикам ходить даже в безопасные места без должного сопровождения. Они просто не выйдут назад.

— Лес охватывает так много территорий, даже больше, чем вся страна Огня, — Наруко внимательнее всмотрелась в тёмные деревья. И ей показалось, что между ними мелькнуло что-то жёлтое.

— Опытные маги стараются изучить всё, что только можно и чаще всего погибают ни за что. Мало кто хочет вступать в ряды Исследователей.

Узумаки и Нара переглянулись.

Киба много раз говорил, что мечта всей его жизни — выйти из Мифического леса живым и с гениальным открытием.

Интересно, откажется ли он от неё, когда наконец-то полностью осознает опасность, подстерегающую его?

— Кстати, Ибики-сан, а какая у меня стихия?

— Воздух. Довольно необычно на самом деле. Воздушного мага из страны Огня я помню всего одного.

— Кто это был?

— Намикадзе Минато, гениальный стихийник — его боялись и уважали.

Наруко замолчала, тишину разрушил Шикамару.

— Вроде бы так звали твоего отца.

— Да, вроде бы эро-санин говорил, что его звали именно так.

Морино нахмурился.

— Вы случайно не говорите о Великом Маге Джирайе?

Узумаки недоумённо приподняла правую бровь.

— Именно о нём, а что?

Ибики ещё раз внимательно посмотрел в глаза Наруко.

— Минато-сан никогда не говорил о том, что у него есть или скоро появится ребёнок, — Узумаки непонимающе моргнула, — но я прекрасно вижу, что ты честна со мной. А если присмотреться, то сходство прямо на лицо. Думаю, он хотел тебя спрятать от чего-то. — Морино выразительно посмотрел на зеленоватый медальон на шее девушки, — теперь становится понятнее, зачем нужна глушилка. Ты согласна не афишировать свои корни?

— Если это повлечёт за собой какие-то нехорошие события, то да.

Ибики довольно кивнул.

Шикамару, внимательно прислушиваясь к разговору, сделал в уме пометку всё-таки разузнать о семье подруги получше.

  
***

  
Когда Шикамару и Наруко вышли из повозки, их сразу же потащили переодеваться на вступительную церемонию, которая начиналась в ближайшее время. Нара поначалу отпирался, мечтая прогулять всё на свете, но упорные девушки-сопровождающие не сдавались. Интересам парня пришлось пасть под их совместным напором.

С Наруко проблем было не меньше — если переодевалась в предложенное она совершенно спокойно, то язык её было не остановить. За пять минут она смогла вытянуть большинство самых распространённых в последнее время сплетен.

Все ученики одевались в белые рубашки и лёгкие штаны с чёрными туфлями, женскими и мужскими соответственно.

При распределении им вручалась форма, в которую целиком следовало переодеться позже. Но чтобы не запутаться с потоками — учеников просили надеть свои пиджаки сразу же.

У Тёмных первого курса была чёрная форма с красной вышивкой на груди. У Светлых первого курса форма была белой, но тоже с красной вышивкой.

Всего обязательных курсов было четыре. Потом ученики могли пойти учиться дальше на любую выбранную специальность, к поступлению на которую готовились с третьего курса.

У второго вышивка была жёлтой, у третьего — синей, а у четвёртого — фиолетовой.

Наруко нервно одёрнула рукав тонкой рубашки. Сейчас все поступившие в академию собрались на площади, окружённой по кругу учебными и жилыми корпусами.

Всего в Академии было семь крупных зданий. Ближе к лесу находился главный корпус для официальных мероприятий, там находились и комнаты для учителей, и кабинет директора. Жилые корпуса Тёмной стороны, разделённые на женский и мужской были с правой стороны, а жилые корпуса Светлой стороны, разделённые так же, — с левой. Башня для практики боевой магии находилась за главным корпусом, а огромный корпус для лекций и основных занятий напротив него.

А вообще по территории было разброшено множество разнообразных беседок и лавочек.

Хотя все ученики и жили отдельно, у них были и общие лекции. Другое дело — Тёмным старших курсов приходилось тяжелее, потому что им разрешалось практиковаться только ночью, а занимались они днём, ну а Светлые и занимались, и практиковались днём. Но Тёмные не жаловались, всё же ночью их магия была активней, что положительней складывалось на тренировках.

Все будущие ученики первого курса заметно нервничали. Сейчас проходила церемония определения стороны магии под контролем директора.

Иногда случалось, что находились дети, магия которых так и не определила внутреннюю принадлежность. В сердце их магии два потока, тёмный и светлый, боролись за лидерство, но не могли победить. Поводом для перехода могла быть самая малость. А соперничество вытягивало все силы. Поэтому в таких случаях дети сами выбирали свою сторону и побыстрее старались склонить свои силы к ней. А директор внимательно слушал их выбор и позже присматривал, чтобы всё прошло успешно.

Сторона магии складывалась не только по типу, но и по внутренним ценностям и желаниям. Разные маги думают по-разному о своей цели, и именно от того, как они решают свою проблему и складывается их внутреннее «я». Магия тесно переплетена с душой, потеряешь её — потеряешь самого себя.

— Учиха Саске, тёмная, — громкий голос вывел Наруко из своих мыслей.

Послышался дружный девичий визг. Наруко зажала уши, подозрительно разглядывая парня на возвышении, которому вручали брошь академии. Вроде обычный, даже бесит немного. И чего большинство девчонок так на него реагирует?

Нет, Узумаки понимала, что он как бы из Великого клана, который, к слову, живёт совсем недалеко от её родного города, но всё же… Учиху Саске пока не выделяло ничего особенного. Вот добьётся он каких-то успехов — тогда и можно вешаться на него и радоваться, а сейчас за что-то?

В любом случае, Наруко не собиралась уподобляться этим девушкам ни сейчас, ни когда-либо позже.

— Ах, Саске-кун такой крутой!

— И наверняка очень сильный!

— Я хочу родить от него детей! — на этом возгласе из толпы названный как-то напряжённо передёрнул плечами.

Узумаки захотелось откровенно заржать, но она сдержалась.

— Нара Шикамару, светлая, — парень рассержено хмыкнул, вспоминая очередную провальную попытку сбежать. Казалось, Ибики перемещался из одного место в другое со скоростью света и имел запасные наблюдательные глаза на всей территории Академии.

Теперь пытаться сбежать было уже поздно.

— Хьюга Хината, светлая, — девушка смущённо улыбнулась и покраснела, заметив, как приветливо ей машет Наруко из толпы. Она не сомневалась в подруге и теперь с нетерпением ждала начала их совместной учёбы. Да ещё и жить можно будет вместе.

Сейчас у конца лестницы сестру ждал Неджи, который вызвался проводить её до корпуса, а заодно и поприветствовать. Хината чувствовала себя как-никогда свободной. Друзья и интересные уроки здесь рядом, а клан — далеко. Девушка надеялась, что за время её отсутствия отец хоть немного заскучает и будет относиться к ней с меньшим пренебрежением. На мягкость она и не смела рассчитывать — характер её отца был совершенно другой, его воспитывали строго, и он так же воспитывал детей клана, а уж тем более собственных.

— Инудзука Киба, светлая.

— Абураме Шино, светлая.

— Акимичи Чоуджи, светлая.

Радостно улыбающиеся парни и Шино пошли за девушкой в их жилой корпус распаковывать вещи.

— Харуно Сакура, светлая.

— Яманака Ино, светлая.

Девушки недовольно переглянулись и показательно отошли друг от друга подальше, пока направлялись в общий корпус. Увидевшие эту сцену девушки мысленно пожелали попасть на Тёмную сторону или хотя бы в ту часть корпуса, где не будет слышно их ссоры и перепалки.

— Юки Хаку, светлая, — объявили после некоторого промедления и разговора с директором.

«Видимо, эта девушка одна из половинчатых. Красивая», — Узумаки немного завистливо вздохнула.

Рядом хмыкнули какие-то парни. Один из них склонился к ней поближе и прошептал:

— Мы из одного города. И Хаку — это парень.

— Да ладно? — ошарашенно воскликнула Наруко. На неё неодобрительно посмотрели рядом стоящие, но в общем шуме этот оклик не особо и помешал.

— Именно, — её собеседник кивнул. — Сами были в шоке.

— Узумаки Наруко! — девушка довольно усмехнулась, кивнула тем парням и побежала пробираться к директору, радуясь своей очереди.

Там её вновь заставили капать своей кровью в котёл, но в этот раз зелье было совершенно другим. По краям стало расползаться что-то чёрное, похожее на чернила. В конечном итоге на кипящей воде образовался рисунок отдалённо напоминающий инь-ян.

— Какую сторону вы выберите? — участливо поинтересовался директор.

— Светлую, — ему ответили без промедления.

Сарутоби Хирузен кивнул и объявил её выбор.

Когда она уже подходила к своему нужному корпусу, с площади послышался чуть притихший голос:

— Узумаки Карин, тёмная.

Наруко недоумённо оглянулось, ощущая, как чаще забилось её сердце.

«А вдруг мы родственники? У меня может появиться семья?»

Девушка не знала, что в клане Узумаки подавляющее большинство магов — тёмные, и что они очень трепетно относятся к красным волосам как к особенности своего клана.

Поэтому, скорее всего, её могут не признать. Тем более стихия этого клана — вода, когда у Учих — огонь. А вот Хьюги славились своей сильной ментальной магией.

«Может, мне стоит поговорить с этой Карин с глазу на глаз?»

Всех собравшихся у женского Светлого корпуса распределяли по комнатам, иногда учитывая личные пожелания. Поэтому Хинате удалось договориться, что их с Наруко поселят вместе. С третьим соседом пока понятно не было, комнаты делались исключительно на троих, но Хьюга надеялась, что это будет кто-нибудь хороший.

Она уже разложила свои вещи в комнате и теперь ждала подругу.

Которая стояла на крыльце и рассматривала подозрительно знакомый куст, вспоминая, какая из легенд тесно связана с эти растением.

На ум пришли служители небольшого госпиталя, которые спасли рыцаря от неминуемой смерти. Девушка присвистнула, поражаясь окружающей простых учеников растительности.

Послышались торопливые шаги. Узумаки посмотрела на раскрывшиеся двери и увидела Сакуру.

— Вот твои ключи, — она сунула что-то железное блондинке, — если бы ты не шлялась где-то, то тоже бы узнала, что я, ты и Хьюга в одной комнате.

Наруко рассерженно нахмурилась, поражаясь грубому тону, в котором эта фраза и прозвучала.

Видимо, времена настанут тяжёлые. Почему-то вид девчушки с розовыми волосами и характером мегеры, мечтающей о главном красавчике всея академии, признанным таким толпой его поклонниц, приводил новоявленную соседку в уныние.

«Великое небо, хоть бы мы были в разных классах!»

Краем сознания Узумаки понимала, что закон подлости всё же сильнее.

— Может, ты не будешь такой грубой? — спросила она у Харуно, когда ты спустилась вниз по крыльцу, задев её плечом.

— Ещё чего, показушница! — Сакура поморщилась и резко развернулась, от чего её длинные волосы неровным потоком разметались по спине.

«Ну точно, поросячий цвет», — сейчас Узумаки была как никогда солидарна с Ино.

Сакура её по-настоящему взбесила; как они вообще уживались в одном городе столько лет?

  
***

  
— Наруко! — в комнате к подруге подбежала радостная Хината. Она выглядела действительно радостной, и даже успела переодеться в новую форму.

Блондинка не смела утверждать, но судя по недовольному лицу Сакуры, которая вернулась в комнату почти сразу же за Наруко — и куда только уходила? — они вступили в конфликт. Хотя, скорее всего Хината просто не ответила на вопросы соседки так, как той было нужно.

Вдруг рядом прохрипело непонятное существо, чем-то напоминающее смесь дятла и кролика.

— А это что? — осторожно спросила блондинка.

— М? Наш комнатный питомец, конечно же, — беспечно ответила Хьюга, не замечая подозрительных взглядов соседок.

— Я недавно ушла, и тогда его ещё не было, — Сакура сложила руки на груди, как бы ожидая адекватного ответа на свой вопрос.

— Его после высокий мужчина со шрамом притащил. Правда, он милый? Назовём Кокки.

«Морино Ибики», — у Наруко еле заметно задёргался глаз.

Мысленно она пообещала основательно поговорить о том, что таскать ученикам подозрительных животных — не лучшая замена для учителя.

Хотя, Ибики-сан вроде бы состоял в охране Академии, а не в рядах учителей, но это дело не меняло.

— Только пусть этот Кокки держится подальше от моей кровати, — Сакура демонстративно заняла кровать у противоположной стены. С другой стороны стояла двухэтажная, на нижнем ярусе которой расположилась Хината.

«Ну ладно», — Наруко пожала плечами, — «Я не против. Остаётся только не свалиться утром».

Девушка открыла телепортированную в комнату сумку с вещами и обилием вышивок-лягушек.

— Возможно, это прозвучит нагло с моей стороны, но я займу две нижние полки.

Сакура раздражённо фыркнула, а вот Хьюга кивнула, легко соглашаясь. Сама она уже заняла две верхние полки. Тем самым Харуно досталась середина. Но, вроде бы, она не возражала. По крайней мере, сейчас.

В дверь постучали. Наруко вздохнула и пошла открывать, разминая затёкшие плечи.

На пороге оказалась улыбающаяся Ино.

— О, Наруко, будешь печенье? Наша комната всех угощает.

Блондинка просветлела и радостно закивала. От халявной еды она никогда не отказывалась, как и от еды в целом. В сумке, например, у неё покоилась целая коллекция заварного рамена.

Но тут Ино заметила сидящую на кровати Сакуру в её, так называемом, обособленном пространстве.

— О, большелобая! И ты здесь?

Харуно заскрежетала зубами, стараясь сдержаться.

— Да ладно тебе.

— Ну нет, серьёзно, Наруко, Хината, как вы с ней живёте? — не унималась Яманако Ино, подруга детства Харуно и вместе с тем главная соперница за сердце Учихи-младшего, ну, во всяком случае, поссорились они именно из-за него.

А тот не сном и не духом, даже, наверное, понятия не имеет, кто эти двое.

— А как твои соседки уживаются с тобой? — ухмыльнулась розоволосая, поднимаясь. — Вот кого нужно по-настоящему жалеть, так это их.

— Хм, меня из-за недавнего взрыва в этом корпусе поселили к старшекурсницам. И они такие крутые, что знают все новости и спокойно пробираются в мужские корпуса. Оба, — Яманака высокомерно приподняла подбородок. — Кто знает, может, в следующий раз они меня возьмут с собой?

— Да ни в жизнь!

— Эм, девчонки, а как же печенье?..

В общем, ссора таки началась, и слышали её все на этаже. Некоторые в срочном порядке учили заклинание затычек для ушей, кто-то ограждал комнату рунами тишины. Но, если честно, из-за неопытности получалось не очень.

Спустя нескольких попыток угомонить этих двух ненормальных Наруко просто махнула рукой, доразложила вещи и начала наконец переодеваться. Желающие сегодня могли пойти на вводную лекцию про то, кто где и в какой группе, чтобы не выслушивать это всё завтра.

А ведь когда-то они были самыми лучшими подругами, вместе плели венки на большом поле, пытались поймать крылатых рыбок в ручье, вместе завтракали, обедали и ужинали, часто оставались на ночёвки друг у друга.

Что же стало мёртвой точкой и одновременно болью их многочисленных соседей?

Конечно же, слепая любовь к Учихе Саске.

— Знаешь, хоть ты и светлая, но настоящая ведьма. Тебя не за что любить, предательница, — в какой-то момент её тон стал серьёзным и горьким.

Наруко и Хината напряглись, так как не хотели быть втянутыми в подробности.

А Сакура эти подробности знала и прекрасно понимала, что сама виновата: наговорила как-то ерунду родителям уже бывшей подруги, и ту, жестоко наказав, на долгие месяцы оставили на домашнем аресте. А Ино всего лишь решила, что собирается признаться в любви парню их общей мечты.

Такая глупая причина, верно?

Но теперь Сакура не доверяла никому.

  
***

  
Да, закон подлости действительно разыгрался. Кто бы мог подумать, что все-все они окажутся в одном классе?

С утра Наруко было неспокойно. Она второпях носилась по комнате, отыскивая нужную форму. Наконец белые пиджак и юбка были одеты. Из-под пиджака бросалась в глаза чёрная рубашка и красная ленточка, завязанная на шее. Сегодня попросили одеться, как и полагается, а так же взять ленту своего класса. Всего на первом курсе сделали три группы: красную, жёлтую и оранжевую.

Если честно, Наруко с этой системой цветов запуталась основательно. Но вроде бы красная — самая сильная на их потоке. Сакура туда почему-то в мыслях Узумаки откровенно не вязалась. Ещё хотелось попросить директора в группах сделать просто цифры.

Хорошо, хоть обувь можно любую. Узумаки с чистым сердцем обула любимые ярко-зелёные босоножки с лягушками и закрытым носком. На любые вопросы спокойно можно ответить, что это такой способ самовыражения.

Сакура смотрела на одноклассницу скептически, её больше интересовал художник в самом конце класса у окна, чем-то напоминающий её любимого. Она даже подошла к нему познакомиться.

— Эй, как тебя зовут?

Тот её просто проигнорировал и продолжил делать какие-то наброски в тетради и дальше.

— Эй!

— Тебе что-то нужно? — спокойно спросил парень.

— Познакомиться, конечно же.

— В группе ещё примерно двадцать человек. Почему ты выбрала именно меня?

Харуно встала в ступор, а Ино на задних рядах захихикала.

— Или ты хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал тебя? Прости, но сейчас я рисую красивых девушек, а твой лоб слишком бросается в глаза, — Сай натянуто улыбнулся, вспоминая, что при знакомстве следует быть честным и улыбчивым.

Яманака, как и многие, засмеялась в голос.

— Придурок!

Наруко покосилась на Хаку, который единственный сохранял спокойствие. Она всё ещё стояла в дверях и выбирала место. К Хинате уже успел подсесть Киба, но девушка не обижалась.

Не долго думая, она всё же пошла к черноволосому парню, про себя вспоминая исторические факты про его клан.

Тот недовольно покосился на Узумаки, но промолчал.

Через минут пять в класс вошёл высокий брюнет, громко хлопнув дверью.

Начинался первый день учёбы.


	3. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Фальшь

На небо взошла полная и яркая луна, искажая проплывающие мимо облака. Сегодня её контуры были настолько чёткими, небесное светило казалось таким объёмным, что грозило упасть вниз — на Землю. Деревья с изогнутыми, корявыми ветками покачивались на ветру. Они как зачарованная ограда давным-давно выросли вокруг общежитий Тёмной стороны.

Этой ночью многие Тёмные не спали. Полная луна сводила с ума детей, которые ещё толком не умели контролировать собственные силы; даже выданные защитные и успокаивающие кулоны не сильно помогали — подавляющее число студентов первого курса мучилось от бессонницы.

В одной из комнат на отдельной кровати лежала девушка с длинными волосами ализаринового оттенка. Она невидящим взглядом таких же глаз смотрела в потолок. На тумбочке рядом валялись снятые совсем недавно очки.

Узумаки Карин, а это была именно она, уже и не знала, что ещё можно сделать и страдала от скуки и невозможности хоть немного поспать. На самом деле, ей не давало покоя и ещё кое-что, но она упорно отодвигала эти мысли как можно дальше в собственном сознании.

— Может, всё-таки поиграешь со мной в карты? — жалостливо протянула Узумаки Таюя, выглядывая со второго яруса двухэтажной кровати.

— Мне не нравится интонация, с которой ты это предлагаешь.

— Да ладно! Мы что, чужие что ли?

Карин скептически посмотрела на свою соседку, которая, только водная каракатица знает, каким местом относилась к её семейному древу. Хотя, на самом деле она посмотрела совершенно не туда, где лежала её собеседница — зрение не позволяло.

— Ваша ветвь очень дальняя, не говори глупостей. А вот я двоюродная племянница наследницы главной ветви.

— Думаешь, главная ветвь продолжит своё существование? Наследница пропала более тридцати лет назад. Все говорят, что её похитили и убили, так как в доме нашли следы сопротивления.

— Не говори чепухи! — Карин подскочила на кровати, — всё просто не может так закончится. Да и не поверю я, что ты не помнишь предсказание.

— О том, что наследница алой крови победит душу проклятого мертвеца? Вроде бы это слова из обычной колыбельной… Нет, она, конечно, странная, но…

— Это предсказание. Колыбельную мертвецов в первый раз спел Великий Ашина-сама, бывший глава нашего клана. Говорят, целиком эту песню, а не ничтожную часть, он передал своей внучке — наследнице.

— А откуда это знаешь ты?

Карин немного помолчала.

— Мне об этом рассказала моя мама; сестра никогда не соврёт сестре.

Таюя нахмурилась и села на своей части кровати в позе лотоса, сложив руки на колени.

— Я вижу, что сейчас тебя беспокоит не это.

Чуть промедлив, Карин всё же кивнула, тяжело вздохнув.

— Эта Узумаки Наруко, я слышала её имя на вступительной церемонии и не могу понять, откуда она. Выходящие из клана девушки и мужчины не имеют права оставлять ребёнку свою фамилию. А у этой, — девушка поморщилась, — золотые волосы и не клановая внешность прямо на лицо. Если бы она привирала фамилию — я бы не удивилась, но при проверке Стороны магии это невозможно, ведь ты обязан быть честным перед Небом душой и сердцем, чтобы дать понять свою сущность. Значит, кто-то из её родителей из клана при этом не выходил. А посторонних к нам ни в коем случае не пускают, исключением было только политическое соглашения со страной Молнии. А самое главное, если списки правдивы, её магия — воздух, а не вода и её вариации, как у всех представителей нашего клана.

— Может, кто-то из соклановцев просто сбежал?

— Ты помнишь кого-либо такого? Да и не верю я, что наши солдаты не нашли бы беглеца. В общем, эта Наруко меня очень напрягает.

Таюя задумчиво кивнула вновь укладывающемуся соклановцу. Карин накрылась одеялом и в очередной раз попыталась заснуть.

Таюя покосилась на свободное третье место. Довольно странно, что поступившая девушка, которую к ним подселили, так и не объявилась.

Луну закрыло очередное проплывающее мимо облако, но даже через него можно было увидеть её нечёткий контур.

До утра оставалось несколько часов.

  
***

  
Первая лекция самого первого учебного дня начиналась с вводных курсов по устройству мира и его образования. Наруко откровенно клевала носом, потому что всё это прекрасно знала, но всё же прислушивалась к некоторым фактам, делая заметки в тетради о том, что об этом следует почитать поподробней.

Для неё было удивлением обнаружить, что парень рядом делает точно так же. Она с неким уважением посмотрела на соседа, тот ответил лёгким кивком. Отношения быстро налаживались. Хотя, Узумаки казалось, что он чего-то опасается.

«Может, думает, что я принимаю его за девушку?»

Об этом она и решила тихо спросить на ухо.

Бровь парня нервно дёрнулась, но он заметно расслабился и даже чуть улыбнулся. Наруко улыбнулась в ответ — она уже мысленно составила целый план завоевания нового друга и приступала к его стремительной реализации. Интуиция нашёптывала, что это хорошая идея, и как человек Хаку очень хороший.

— Задняя парта! Что смешного я говорю? — Ирука с возмущением посмотрел на вздрогнувших парня и девушку.

— Прошу прощения, Ирука-сенсей, вы просто очень интересно рассказываете, — Наруко мило улыбнулась под ворчание Сакуры, сидящей прямо перед ней, но только через парту.

— Ну, тогда не ответите ли вы мне, молодой человек, от кого произошли дракониды? — перевёл Ирука взгляд на её соседа по парте.

— Многие считают, что от драконов, — Юки сложил ладони друг на друга, — тем не менее, они скорее похожи на летающих птиц с чешуёй. А поймать их очень сложно, так что в настоящее время точное происхождение драконидов не подтверждено.

Сидящая рядом Узумаки одобрительно кивнула.

Ирука поджал губы, но продолжил рассказ, время от времени посматривая в их сторону и натыкаясь на невинный взгляд девушки с золотыми волосами. Когда мужчина отворачивался, заседатели галёрки продолжали общение через обрывки бумаги.

К концу первой лекции длиной примерно с час они уже неплохо спелись, что для Хаку было в новинку, ведь раньше он ни с кем особо не общался. Но Узумаки умеет ломать стереотипы.

Послышался глубокий звон колокола — начинался небольшой перерыв.

— Наруко, ты знаешь, что у нас дальше? — тихо спросила Хината, подойдя к их парте.

— Вроде бы лекция курса по опасным растениям. Причём совместно с малиновой группой Тёмных.

Тёмных первокурсников тоже разделили на три группы: малиновую, бирюзовую и серебряную.

Трое первокурсников покосились на образовавшийся косяк из пищащих девушек.

— Похоже, Учиха Саске именно в ней, — заметил Хаку.

— Надеюсь, это заблуждение, — Наруко хлопнула себя по лбу. Её друзья тоже выглядели пришибленными. Они пока не знали, каков из себя Учиха Саске, но его фанклуб нещадно действовал на нервы.

Узумаки аккуратно пробралась мимо них. Хината и Хаку кивнули друг другу и пошли за ней, попутно представляясь и оставаясь довольными сформировавшимся окружением.

Выходя, они заметили Инудзуку со своей собакой, которую он каким-то образом сумел оставить, выпросив разрешение у директора.

— Кто какие дополнительные курсы хочет взять помимо основной программы? — поинтересовался Киба, рассиживающийся на окне коридора, когда трое согруппников проходили мимо. — Наруко, можешь не отвечать, и так ясно, что ты пойдёшь на углублённую историю.

— Значит, там мы будем вместе, — Хаку что-то пометил в блокноте, — я тоже собираюсь туда пойти.

— Я тогда тоже, история довольно интересна, тем более, если ты не один, — заметила Хьюга.

Киба выглядел расстроенным.

— Я бы хотел пойти на подготовку исследователей, но на неё можно записаться только с третьего курса.

Наруко приподняла бровь.

— И это ведь логично.

Инудзука голос разума откровенно не замечал. Девушки устало вздохнули, ведь понимали — бесполезно.

— Займись тогда пока самоподготовкой, будешь впоследствии лучшим на курсе, — предложил Хаку, а Киба просиял.

— О, спасибо! Как я сам не подумал? Посоветуюсь тогда с Шикамару, он уже наверняка посмотрел подходящие книги, — парень спрыгнул с окна и побежал по коридору, провожаемый возмущёнными криками каких-то девушек со второго курса, в которых случайно врезался.

Юки покосился на Наруко.

— Он всегда так?

— Ага, да и остальные тоже. Друзья друзей и твои друзья, вот он и излучает дружелюбие изо всех сторон.

Хаку улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Думаю, нам лучше поспешить. И да, мне очень приятно.

Хината посмотрела на довольную подругу и тоже улыбнулась.

Вторая лекция проходила в другой части огромного корпуса, так что им действительно следовало поторопиться.

  
***

  
По мере приближения к нужной аудитории своеобразных косяков из девушек становилось больше. Правда, некоторые были чужими фанатами, но всё же. Светлые первокурсники перестали надеяться на своё везение ещё на половине пути.

Хаку заметил искомую аудиторию первым и указал на неё, спрашивая:

— Зайдём сейчас или немного переждём?

— Думаю, легче сейчас, пока нормальные места не заняты.

«Вечно со мной какая-то муть случается», — подумала Наруко, с обречённым лицом открывая массивную дверь.

Внутри уже сидела вся группа Тёмных и терпеливо дожидалась чужую. Наруко неуверенно осмотрела класс, не понимая, почему все сидят так странно.

Большинство Тёмных расселось по краям, освобождая пространство в середине аудитории , на которое откровенно пялились находящиеся внутри девушки. Там, за одной из парт, сидел высокий парень с аристократическими чертами лица, чёрными волосами и угольными глазами. Он недовольно хмурился и смотрел прямо на доску, исписанную непонятными символами.

— Чего встали? Проходите, — воскликнул ещё один парень с белыми волосами и заострёнными зубами, которые тот демонстрировал, показушно оскалившись.

— Куда сядем? — тихо спросила Хината.

— Логично, что куда-то на средних рядах, как, в принципе, и вся наша группа.

— Удобнее всего будет прямо за тем парнем, — предложил свой вариант Хаку, продолжая делать заметки в своём блокноте.

Наруко кивнула и пошла туда.

В этом кабинете парт не было, были длинные столы с лавками. Задние ряды, каждый на свой уровень, находились выше, чем первые. Ребята уселись за предпоследний, тем самым оставив возле себя ещё одно место. Общительная Узумаки уселась посередине.

— Кстати, что ты постоянно пишешь в своём блокноте?

— Составляю предполагаемое расписание и зарисовываю расположение кабинетов и необходимых комнат в академии.

— Дашь потом посмотреть? — заинтересованно спросила Хината и уже собиралась что-то ещё добавить, как её прервали.

— Вы не могли бы потише? — парень с угольными волосами смотрел прямо на них, точнее, на Наруко.

Та склонила голову на бок.

— Зачем? Лекция пока не началась, мы можем делать, что хотим.

— Тишина — неотъемлемая часть учебного процесса.

Наруко выгнула бровь и обвела Тёмных взглядом — абсолютно все действительно молчали.

— Именно, учебного. Перемены созданы для отдыха.

— Тогда выйдете из аудитории.

Девушка уже начинала закипать, но её возмущение остановила Хината.

— Прошу прощение, мы бы обсуждали личное за пределами кабинета, если бы у нас был кто-то готовый занять место.

Учиха Саске хмыкнул и отвернулся.

— Ну, точно Учиха, — медленно протянула Наруко. — Во всех временных летописях вас так и описывают: ворчливыми и невосприимчивыми к общению.

Саске снова посмотрел на неё, блондинка мысленно содрогнулась, но отвела взгляда от ледяной ярости напротив.

Их мысленный диалог нарушили крики за дверью. Кажется, кто-то ругался, и друзья даже догадывались, кто именно.

— Ты бы пересел, сейчас сюда ворвётся толпа твоих фанаток.

Учиха задумчиво кивнул и резко перекинул вещи, да и пересел сам, когда куча девушек Светлой стороны ввалилась в кабинет с блестящими от вселенской радости глазами. Одна из них сразу же заметила Саске и указала на него остальным. Благо, в это время тот уже уселся рядом с Хаку возле прохода, и теперь места слева и справа от нового школьного идола были отрезаны.

Сакура, вырвавшись вперёд, зло посмотрела на сидящих совсем недалеко от её кумира Хаку и Наруко.

— Саске-кун, почему вы сидите вместе с этими девушками? — недовольно спросила она, сложив руки на груди в любимом жесте.

Учиха её проигнорировал.

— Какое тебе дело, большелобая? — прервала её Ино, вставая рядом. — Пусть он делает, что хочет. Тем более, та девушка рядом с ним намного красивее тебя и наверняка адекватней.

Началась очередная перепалка.

— Простите, — прервал их Хаку, — вы обо мне? — спокойно спросил он, хотя внутри готов был поубивать всех слепых окружающих.

— О ком ещё? — рассерженно спросила Харуно, отрываясь от спора.

В это время все Светлые старались рассесться по хорошим местам, если они ещё остались.

— Вообще-то я парень, — Хаку натянуто улыбнулся, и в аудитории заметно похолодало.

Все слепые окружающие выпали в осадок. Даже Сакура пролепетала что-то в извинение.

Саске перевёл взгляд на Хаку, внимательно осматривая его.

— Собери волосы в хвост, так идиотов вокруг значительно убавится.

Наруко мысленно поставила ему галочку и решила не трогать. По её нынешнему мнению Саске оказался находчивым теме. Не сказать, что её мнение улучшилось, но она больше не дулась на Хаку за то, что тот предложил подсесть этому огненному к ним. В том, что он огненный, Узумаки не сомневалась.

Наконец-то шумные Сакура и Ино успокоились и поспешили занять оставшиеся места. К всеобщему удивлению, они обнаружились прямо перед Учихой Саске. Видимо, многие так и не решились заграждать ему обзор.

Узумаки мысленно послала спокойствие на уроке ко всем чертям.

Попытки построить глазки довольно быстро прервали.

Как только прозвенел колокол, дверь открылась, громко стукнувшись о стену, и внутрь стремительным шагом вошёл мужчина с длинными тёмными волосами и глазами с подводной. Чем-то он явно напоминал змею.

— Дорогие детки, пришло время моей лекции, а, значит, я имею право делать на ней всё, что захочу, — Он уселся на свой широкий стол и скрестил ноги, обводя взглядом пришедших в свой личный Ад учеников. — Сегодня наша тема — «Ядовитые растения, растущие рядом с домом». Кто назовёт примеры.

Руку подняла одна из тёмных с красными волосами до лопаток.

— Возможно, в пример подойдёт космея. Она смертельна для гибридов магических животных, выведенных искусственно. Возле нашего клана её много.

— Назовите ваше имя.

— Узумаки Таюя, — ответила та.

Наруко заинтересованно посмотрела на неё, та обдала её ледяным взглядом, и Узумаки-блондинка поникла, отказываясь от варианта, что именно эта девушка может оказаться её родственником. Вообще, на самом деле, подозревать всех из клана с совпавшей фамилией было как минимум глупо.

— Я поставлю вам положительную оценку, но не думайте, что она поможет вам закончить триместр на отлично, — хищно проговорил Орочимару, преподаватель растениеводства.

Половина класса неожиданно побледнела.

Наруко посмотрела в окно. Небо сегодня было на удивление безоблачным.

  
***

  
В это время бирюзовой группе Тёмной стороны, в которую попала Карин, почему-то сделали окно.

Девушка, помявшись, вышла из учебного корпуса на улицу и уселась на одну из скамеек. Как только она расслабилась, сзади послышался мягкий голос.

— Здесь не занято?

Карин недовольно обернулась и наткнулась на очередного соклановца — Узумаки Каруи.

— Что-то много девушек из нашего клана тут собралось.

— Сама прекрасно знаешь, что Академия Водоворота сейчас не функционирует. А у нашего клана хорошие отношения со страной Огня, к которой наиболее близко находится «Коноха».

— Знаю, тем не менее я думала, что ты поступишь не сюда.

Девушки внимательно посмотрели друг на друга. Каруи ехидно улыбнулась и плюхнулась рядом, придвинувшись к Карин.

— Правильно думала, я перевожусь. Занятие в той академии начинаются в ноябре.

— Почему не сразу?

— Я хотела попасть на определённый курс, до которого ещё были масса свободного времени и обязательство начать учиться.

Узумаки Каруи, полукровка, действительно собиралась поступать не сюда, а в академию Облака, которую закончил её отец. Семья Каруи — то самое исключение. Мама девушки вышла замуж по политическому соглашению о дружественных отношениях. Так Каруи достались её коралловые волосы, а от отца — тёмный цвет кожи.

— Мне стоит пожелать тебе удачи?

— От удачи никто не отказывается, тем более при переезде в совершенно незнакомое место, — Каруи довольно улыбнулась, — но, если честно, то я сейчас по-настоящему счастлива.

Высокие деревья с мягкими изгибами возвышались над корпусами Светлой стороны и учебным корпусом.

Карин повернула голову в бок, и ей на миг показалось, что там, далеко в лесу, что-то мелькнуло. Но она списала всё на собственное воображение и осталась спокойно сидеть на облюбленной лавочке, ожидая звуки колокола. Металлическая отделка блестела на солнце.

Время тянулось непозволительно медленно.


	4. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Отшельник

Дни незаметно сменяли друг друга. Погода не изменялась, оставаясь всё такой же тёплой и немного ветреной. Наруко была в восторге, немного омрачали соседка с фанклубом Учихи Саске, но наблюдать за тем, как тот от них шарахается, в своей манере, конечно же, — было бесценно.

Сегодня первой лекцией было растениеводство с Орочимару. Тот, радостно ухмыляясь, зорко осмотрел всех своими змеиными глазами, а потом погнал на улицу.

Малиновая и Красная группы были в ужасе. Они не в первый раз были у этого преподавателя с замашками маньяка и с неким опасением поджидали очередного подвоха. Какими-то неведомыми путями преподаватель и его ученики вышли к большой теплице. Рядом возвышалась башня для практики.

— Я договорился с профессором Какаши, и лекция по типам магии на сегодня отменяется. Мы с вами проведём вместе целых два часа.

Его слушатели хотели синхронно завыть от отчаяния, но сдержались. Многие мысленно проклинали ленивого Какаши с его извечной манией в любое время суток углубляться в чтение любимых книжек непонятного характера.

Орочимару облизнулся.

«Извращенец», — пронеслось в голове у Наруко, — «Как таких в академию вообще принимают?»

— Итак, сегодня у нас маленькая практика. Каждый попытается правильно посадить Белладонну. Не забывайте, что попадание сока может вызвать состояние близкое к бешенству или, — он сделал паузу, — возбуждение.

Кто-то засвистел. Узумаки хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу. Хаку рядом скривился.

— О, а можно себе нарвать? — радостно спросил Суйгецу, первокурсник Тёмной стороны.

— Я хотел попросить о том же, — подал голос Сай.

Узумаки подозрительно покосилась на них.

— Кого вы там собрались соблазнять в своих мужских корпусах? — она внимательно оглядела Суйгецу, а потом ошарашенно перевела взгляд на Саске, выразительно оглядывая его с головы до ног.

Орочимару одобрительно оскалился.

Большинство парней громко смеялось в то время, как виновник замешательства блондинки наливался гневным румянцем.

Сай что-то зарисовал в своём блокноте, совершенно ни на что не реагируя.

— Неплохой скетч однако, — Киба заглянул в его блокнот через плечо одногруппника и захихикал.

— Так, — повысил голос Орочимару, — посмеялись и хватит. Вы только отняли у себя драгоценное время, способное помочь получить положительную оценку.

Все заметно поникли — откосить не получилось.

Хозуки всё ещё злобно поглядывал на Наруко, пока Учиха жестом его не успокоил. Саске, конечно, тоже разозлился на неё, но сейчас у них были другие заботы.

После инструкции расстроенные подростки побрели в теплицу, по пути разбиваясь на группы.

С Наруко вместе оказались Шикамару, Хаку и Сай, так как в распределении участвовал и Орочимару-сенсей. Девушка с болью посмотрела на подругу, оказавшуюся в ловушке между Саске, Суйгецу и каким-то парнем, которого вроде бы звали Джуго.

— Не отвлекайся, — Шикамару сосредоточенно надевал специальные перчатки, — говорят, это растение существовало ещё до изменения мира.

— Ага, — Узумаки кивнула, — только раньше оно не могло собственноручно пустить корни и начать убегать.

Сай и Хаку покосились на одно из растений, которое уже собиралось это сделать и почти добралось до земли.

— Чёрт.

Пока Сай погнался за стремительно убегающим растением, остальные сажали другое, с которым вроде бы обошлось без проблем.

Послышался раздосадованный крик, и все, кто мог, сразу же обернулись на него.

У группы девушек сбежало всё. А Орочимару-садист ставил им незачёт.

  
***

  
Спустя неделю, под вечер, в комнату девушек постучали.

Уже сонная Наруко пошла открывать, надеясь, что это не кто-то конкретный из учителей с радостными возгласами о внеплановой работе.

К её удивлению на пороге стоял Морино Ибики. От него веяло строгостью и собранностью. Тот оглядел её с ног до головы, и под этим взглядом девушка почувствовала себя неуютно в старой застиранной пижаме и разноцветными носками на ногах.

— Одевайся. Тебя вызвал директор для личного разговора.

Всё ещё ничего не понимая, Узумаки кивнула и поплелась одеваться, пока сонные соседки напряжённо посматривали на главу охраны.

Кокки громко крякнул из гнезда, сделанного в углу подоконника из всяческих старых тканей и уличных веток. Сакура зашипела, чтобы он заткнулся, и Кокки обиженно замолк.

— Я всё, — девушка, взяв себя в руки, пошла за мужчиной, напоследок пожелав Сакуре и Хинате спокойной ночи.

В женском общежитии Светлой стороны уже не горел свет, поэтому Ибики зажёг свечу, чтобы без проблем открыть замок наружной двери, ведущей к крыльцу. Наруко тем временем поправила лёгкое жёлтое платье и потуже затянула любимые босоножки.

Пока они шли через площадь, девушка таки поинтересовалась:

— Так зачем меня вызвал директор?

— Там и узнаешь.

Было всё ещё светло, но на небе уже просматривался силуэт луны. Никто из учеников, даже старшекурсников, не гулял. Ветер пронёс мимо пожелтевшие листья. В кустах кто-то зашуршал и тихо пискнул. Пролетела сова, скрываясь в темноте деревьев общежития Тёмной стороны.

Через несколько минут Ибики уже уверенным движением ключа открывал дверь главного корпуса.

Девушка чуть заторможено последовала за Морино, который вёл её за собой в кабинет директора через коридоры главного корпуса.

На их пути показались массивные двери насыщенного шоколадного оттенка. Мужчина остановился.

Никто даже не успел постучать, как изнутри послышалось: «Входите».

Наруко неуверенно посмотрела на Ибики, который остался стоять на месте.

— Личный разговор подразумевает твой разговор с директором один на один. Я подожду с наружи и затем отведу тебя обратно.

Узумаки кивнула и с усилием потянула за ручку одной из дверей, которая чуть погодя нехотя раскрылась.

На самом деле Наруко представляла всё, что угодно, но только не то, что увидела. Кабинет, если это можно так назвать, больше казался свалкой. Повсюду лежали пыльные книги и пошлые журналы крёстного блондинки. За огромным столом сидел Сарутоби Хирузен, подперев подбородок замком из рук.

— Простите, а что здесь делают эти журналы? — наверное, глаз девушки всё же дёрнулся.

— Изъяли у одного из учителей, не обращай внимания, — ответил ей директор. — И я искренне прошу прощения за временный беспорядок. В следующий раз его не будет.

— В следующий раз?

— Да, думаю, ты придёшь ко мне ещё не раз.

Наруко заторможено кивнула.

— Мне так и не ответили, для чего Вы вызвали меня.

— Как ты помнишь, я обязан присматривать за детьми, которые так и не определились до конца со стороной своей магии, — начал говорить Хирузен под задумчивые кивки девушки напротив, — не стой, присаживайся.

— Хорошо.

Узумаки осторожно присела на мягкий стул напротив директорского стола.

— Твоя ситуация несколько отличается, — директор резко стал серьёзным, — твоя магия не просто не приходит к одной из сторон и вытягивает магию. В тебе сидит что-то ещё, и никто и нас не может понять, что именно. Как и все функции защитного медальона.

Узумаки поспешно обхватила его пальцами, как всегда делала, когда сильно нервничала.

— Не беспокойся, от него тебе проблем ждать не стоит, — продолжил Сарутоби, — но вот с магией придётся подумать. Она не нормализуется сама. Так же, ты знаешь, что твоя мама оставила тебе свою фамилию, — он помедлил прежде, чем произнести следующее, — она действительно была из клана. Но пообещай оставить это в секрете, — он посмотрел в расстроенные глаза напротив и вздохнул, — твои родители хотели защитить тебя. Кровь твоей матери слишком сильна, а способности твоего отца были так велики, что перекрыли магическое наследие клана.

Директор задумчиво постучал пальцами по столешнице и поднялся, встав лицом к окну.

— Почему мне рассказывают это именно сейчас? — тихо спросила Наруко.

— Я знаю, что слишком резок, но считаю, что лучше сказать всё это сейчас, чем позже при явном дисбалансе энергии.

— Но почему не раньше?

Директор обернулся через плечо и немного подумал, говорить или нет о том, что сейчас крутилось у него на языке.

— На самом деле мы не были точно уверены в твоих корнях даже после того разговора в повозке с Морино Ибики, — Сарутоби отвернулся обратно, — Джирайя-сан хорошо спрятал свою крестницу, словно чего-то опасался. Нам удалось связаться с ним, но он не пожелал это комментировать, лишь поинтересовался твоим самочувствием и всё-таки подтвердил связь с Минато и Кушиной. Логично предположить, что они так решили защитить тебя до магического совершеннолетия, учитывая их общее количество врагов.

Наруко молчала.

— Чем сильнее маг, тем больше ответственность.

— Спасибо за откровенность…

— Можешь идти.

Девушка тихо поднялась и пошла к выходу, на последок посмотрев туда же, куда и директор. За окном луна казалась намного ярче.

Вернулась к себе Наруко задумчивая и потерянная. Её соседки уже спали, поэтому она не решилась их беспокоить, тихо переоделась и легла спать, надеясь, что здоровый сон хоть немного исправит её душевное состояние.

  
***

  
Вечернее потрясение сказалось на настроении девушки. С утра она была не в духе. Хаку напряжённо посматривал на сидящую рядом соседку. Хмурая Наруко лежала на парте лицом вниз, всем своим видом излучая недоброжелательность. Хината рядом пыталась её растормошить.

— Наруко, что случилось? Тебе сказали что-то неприятное у директора?

— У директора? — заинтересовался Юки.

— Её вчера к нему вызывали, — ответила ему Хьюга.

Сакура рядом громко вытащила на парту учебник по астрологии. Рассадка в этой аудитории была такой же, как и на растениеводстве. Вела Астрологию Узуки Югао, девушка с распущенными тёмными волосами с фиолетовым отливом и тёмно-карими глазами.

— Да наверняка она уже умудрилась что-то натворить, и ей делали выговор, — раздражённо сказала Сакура, пытаясь найти в сумке нужную тетрадь.

— Нет, — коротко донеслось от Наруко.

— Тогда что случилось? — Хаку не сильно потряс её за плечо, вынуждая сесть обратно.

Саске оторвался от чтения предыдущего конспекта и тоже посмотрел на неё, заинтересовавшись таким ранним попаданием к директору.

— Инструктировали по поводу стороны магии.

— Это ведь не всё, — недовольно произнёс Хаку, — просто так из-за этого не вызывают. Только в крайних случаях. Да и такой простой разговор не объяснит причину твоей задумчивости.

Наруко надулась.

— Остальное уже слишком личное.

— Она просто хочет пострадать, — неожиданно вклинился в разговор Учиха, припоминая недавний инцидент с Суйгецу и своё желание задеть блондинку чем-то в ответ.

— Я не страдаю по пустякам, теме, — раздражённо сказала Наруко, наконец-то тоже начиная подготавливаться к лекции.

Саске застыл.

— Добе.

Наруко тоже.

Хината попыталась предотвратить взрыв, быстро доставая из своей сумки печенье и предлагая его Наруко.

— Будешь? Я недавно приготовила на кухне. Кокки вроде понравилось.

Узумаки повернулась к ней, настороженно посматривая на печенье.

— Нет, я, конечно, люблю твою выпечку, но вкусам той крокозябры не доверяю.

Хаку улыбнулся, вспомнив то существо, которое ему описывали, а после череды странных вопросов просто притащили показать на уроке Ируки-сенсея. Тот в очередной раз был возмущён и даже выставил их из кабинета.

— Кокки? — Саске не любил не вникать в ситуацию.

— О, эту непонятную смесь притащили в нашу комнату, и Хьюга оставила его в качестве питомца, — Харуно закатила глаза.

— Сейчас покажу, — Юки достал свой блокнот и долистал до зарисовок обитающих здесь животных.

Учиха оглядел наброски.

— Нам сначала принесли какую-то змею с крыльями, не подходящую ни под описание дракона, ни драконида, но Суйгецу её выкинул. Джуго очень возмущался, он безумно любит животных.

Его соседи посмотрели в сторону здорового парня, пытающегося беспалевно кого-то покормить под столом.

— Может, отдадим наше чудовище ему? — Сакура уже прикидывала перспективы.

— Ну, нет, — возмутилась Хьюга, — Кокки — наш комнатный питомец.

Учиха и Узумаки всё ещё показательно игнорировали друг друга, мысленно ставя оппонентов в разряд «раздражающие личности».

Прозвенел колокол.

В аудиторию вошла Югао-сенсей, радостно всех приветствуя. В этот раз они рассматривали легенды про созвездия над Ледяным материков, на котором обитали огромные белые медведи со способностями образовывать новый лёд из воды.

  
***

  
День подходил к концу. По сложившейся традиции перед сном девушки пили чай и ели угощения, приготовленные Хинатой. Кокки возмущённо крякал, пока и ему не бросали что-то вкусное — тогда он замолкал, довольно укладывался в своём гнезде поудобней и громко тарахтел до самого выключения света. В темноте он мгновенно вырубался и тихонько издавал что-то похожее на посапывание.

Сакура ложилась спать первой, затем к себе уходила Хината с пожеланиями спокойной ночи. Наруко обычно ещё что-то читала при мягком свете ночника, а потом у уютной тишине забиралась наверх, к себе, и забывалась сладким и безмятежным сном.

Этой ночью Наруко сонно закрыла глаза, а потом резко открыла их, почувствовал странный холод.

Девушка находилась в абсолютной темноте, а под ногами совсем не ощущалось пола. Узумаки посмотрела вниз — в тёмную бесконечность, которой не было конца и края. Она попыталась что-то сказать, но звуки её голоса потонули в вязкой тишине.

Наруко осторожно водила вокруг себя руками, убеждаясь, что она действительно находится в каком-то пустом пространстве в той самой одежде, в которой и заснула. В старой пижаме было очень холодно, и девушка обняла себя руками за плечи, пытаясь хоть немного согреться.

Где-то справа послышалась капель. Наруко отчётливо узнавала звуки ударов капелек воды о ледяную землю.

Девушка резко обернулась на звук, но в том месте по-прежнему была абсолютная темнота.

Наруко осторожно сделала шаг и чуть покачнулась, потом ещё один. Это было так странно — шагать вперёд при иллюзорной опоре.

Темнота давила на неё. Узумаки по-настоящему было очень страшно.

Вдруг вдалеке показался яркий свет. Наруко сразу же закрыла лицо руками, поморщившись от рези в глазах. Когда она открыла их, перед ней в темноте сверкал огромный кристалл, обвитый изгнившим плющом.

Девушка протянула к нему руку, краем глаза заметив, что та странно светилась. Пальцы наткнулись на невидимую стену. Наруко надавила сильнее; невидимая стена была липкой и очень холодной.

— _Прекрати_ , — послышался глубокий голос с бархатными рычащими нотками. Он эхом отражался от несуществующих стен.

— Кто ты? — спросила Наруко, убирая руку.

— _Я — это часть тебя_.

— Тогда кто я?

— _А ты — это часть меня_.

Наруко выгнула бровь, хотя не была до конца уверена в том, что собеседник заметит это.

— Тогда что это за кристалл?

— _Это твоя магия_.

Девушка перевела взгляд на камень, переливающийся всеми оттенками красного.

— Тогда почему я не могу притронуться к нему? — Узумаки снова протянула вперёд руку, но её сразу же отбросило назад в холодную пустоту.

Теперь яркий и тёплый свет был слишком далеко.

— _Глупая_.

— Кто ты? — Наруко повторила свой вопрос громче, напрягая горло и снова обнимая себя руками за плечи.

— _Я твой страж: твоя опора и твоё проклятье_.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Блондинка с сомнением посмотрела наверх, будто бы её собеседник находится именно там. — Что это за плющ?

— _Это то, что защищает тебя от меня_.

— Разве ты не моя защита?

— _Я и твоё проклятье_.

Девушка раздражённо вздохнула, её бесили эти недосказанности.

— Почему плющ изгнил?

— _Прошло слишком много лет, его силы постепенно разрушались, и сейчас мне не составит труда добраться до тебя_.

— Зачем?

— _Потому что я выбрал тебя_.

Наруко замолчала.

— _Прости_ , — сказал кто-то намного тише, чем до этого.

Узумаки протянула наверх руку и ухватилась за что-то мягкое и горячее.

— За что? — ей не ответили. — Мне можно тебе доверять?

— _Мне — да: я знаю то, что знаешь ты, я вижу то, что видишь ты. Не доверяй директору_.

— Почему?

— _Он захочет отнять то, что принадлежит к тебе_.

Девушка вдруг пошатнулась и потеряла опору под ногами. С громким криком она падала вниз, в ледяную пустоту.

Сквозь собственный голос напоследок она услышала: « _Прости меня за то, что я выбрал тебя_ ».

Наруко проснулась.

Девушка на дрожащих ногах, всё ещё переживая недавнее падение во сне, спускалась вниз.

Сакура уже оделась и сейчас недовольным взглядом сверлила её со своей кровати.

— Ты кричала во сне.

Узумаки не реагировала.

— Эй! Ты кричала во сне!

Наруко медленно перевела на неё взгляд.

— А? Извини меня, пожалуйста…

Харуно недовольно заворчала, поднялась и подошла к Хьюге. Розоволосая грубо потрясла ту за плечо, недовольно хмыкнув.

— Почему эта Хьюга до сих пор не встала?

Блондинка уже немного успокоилась и теперь поняла, что это действительно странно. Хината всегда вставала первой.

— Эй, Хьюга! — не унималась Сакура, — да мы так опоздаем!

— Подожди, — прервала её Наруко, сама подходя к подруге. Она откинула одеяло и посмотрела на бледную Хинату. Та еле дышала и мелко дрожала. Под глазами залегли тени.

Сакура побледнела.

— В лазарет её, срочно.


	5. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Повешенный

Хината, белая как снег, без сил лежала на простынях, пахнущих какими-то растениями. Уже давно начались занятия, что известил колокол на смотровой башне главного корпуса. Лазарет находился там же. У его окон всегда крутились маленькие птички с пятнистым окрасом, приманиваемые запахом лекарств.

Наруко устало сидела у кровати подруги, мучаясь от неизвестности. Лекарь только разводил руками, не в силах понять, откуда расползается заражение. Единственное, что он мог — дать девушке успокаивающие травы, которые хоть немного притупили её чувства и ощущения.

Хьюга уже приходила в себя, но всё, что она смогла пролепетать не сильно связанными предложениями и отрывисто-бросаемыми словами, дало понять — девушка мучается от невыносимой головной боли.

Хината медленно погасала, словно восковая свеча.

Дверь с тихим скрипом отворилась, и Наруко повернулась в сторону неприятного звука, устало потирая выступившие синяки под глазами. Из-за ночных ведений, больше похожих на кошмары, девушка не чувствовала себя выспавшейся. Внутрь одной из палат для больных вошёл директор с парой магов из их главной охраны. Морино Ибики встал в углу и незаметно кивнул в приветствии.

— Ты выглядишь такой же усталой, как и твоя подруга, Наруко, — мягко сказал директор, намекая на то, чтобы она вышла из палаты и где-нибудь отдохнула, а лучше — пошла на лекции.

— Я хочу дождаться хоть каких-то улучшений.

Хирузен неодобрительно покачал головой, не соглашаясь с её доводами.

— Так ты только загубишь и своё здоровье, — он еле заметно замялся, — девочка поправится.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Узумаки снова повернулась к подруге и взяла её бледную ладонь в свою.

— Тогда тебя беспокоит что-то ещё?

« _Не доверяй ему_ », — пронеслось в голове.

Девушка вздрогнула и протёрла глаза, отгоняя наваждение.

— Нет, совсем ничего.

Сарутоби неодобрительно прищурился и напрягся, пытаясь проникнуть в голову девушки ради её же блага, но безуспешно.

«Что это такое? Я же настроил медальон на себя».

— Не волнуйся, академия всегда беспокоится о своих учениках. Если ты решишься поговорить со мной — просто подойди к нужному кабинету.

Наруко посмотрела прямо в его глаза, твёрдо и уверено.

— Со мной на самом деле всё хорошо. Немного посплю, — она помолчала, подбирая подходящее выражение, — и буду как новенькая.

Мужчина, стоящий в другом углу прыснул, но сразу же взял себя в руки, чтобы никто не заметил промашки. Ибики покосился на Ямато, но промолчал. Фраза прозвучала действительно немного нелепо.

Хирузен и бровью не повёл, всё ещё высматривая на лице девушки доказательства своих предположений. Блондинка спокойно отвернулась; прибраться было не к чему.

Какое-то время простояв внутри и самолично проверив магические потоки больной, Сарутоби вышел, прощаясь с одной из своих студенток. Полусонная Узумаки этого даже не заметила.

Взрослые уже отошли на достаточное расстояние, когда директор академии начал говорить:

— Что-то происходит, — проговорил он с интонацией, как будто пробовал эту новость на вкус, — думаю, не помешает приставить к группам по телохранителю, пока мы не разберёмся с ситуацией. Ямато, — перевёл он взгляд на него, — ты присмотришь за Малиновой и Красной группами первого курса.

Ямато сосредоточенно кивнул.

— Но что именно происходит? Вы заметили странности в её потоках? — поинтересовался Морино.

— Время от времени, — директор задумчиво прикусил кончик своей трубки, — может случиться всё, что угодно. Со столь прекрасными и цельными потоками такое состояние кажется как минимум странным.

Ямато настороженно посмотрел на палату в конце коридора, из которой они только что вышли.

На миг показалось, что за совершенно обычной стеной скрывается что-то необъяснимое и чертовски злобное.

В самой палате стояла тишина. На самом деле это было странно, и Наруко бы обратила на этот факт внимание, если бы была в состоянии. Не было слышно ни шелеста, ни мягких переливов птичьих голосов за окном.

Хината на кровати хрипло закашлялась, и сидящая у её постели девушка сразу же бросилась поправлять ей одеяло и подушку. Хьюга вцепилась в тёплую руку рядом в нежелании её отпускать. Боль постепенно уходила, но совсем ненадолго.

Успокоившись, Узумаки откинулась обратно в кресло. Ей жутко хотелось прикрыть глаза, но она сдерживалась из последних сил.

« _Не смей засыпать_ », — громким рыком прозвучало в ушах.

Наруко сразу же подскочила, оглядываясь. В палате, кроме неё и Хинаты, никого не было.

«Может, мне показалось?» — подумала девушка.

Блондинка посмотрела на часы. Уже начинался обеденный перерыв.

За ожиданием время тянулось непозволительно медленно.

Наруко снова подскочила, когда услышала громкий топот, как при беге на дальнюю дистанцию, у двери. Она резко отворилась, и внутрь вошёл Хьюга Неджи собственной персоной, заметно переживающий и потрепанный.

Наконец-то он обратил внимание на старую знакомую и бросился к ней, аккуратно пододвигая другой мягкий стул и садясь на него.

— Как она?

— Хотела бы я знать, — девушка с болью посмотрела на подругу, сильнее сжимая ладонь с длинными и хрупкими пальцами.

— А что сказал лекарь?

— Что не понимает причину её заражения. А ведь он — лучший из лучших на всю страну Огня. Официально, конечно же, — Наруко зло хмыкнула. Больницы, лазареты и самих лекарей она никогда не любила, ведь сама всегда прекрасно выздоравливала в тех случаях, когда абсолютно все пророчили ей неизбежную гибель.

Ребята всегда шутили: Наруко настолько любит историю и свою жизнь, что не умрёт, не изучив всё, что только можно, ломая при этом все законы мировоздания.

Неджи чертыхнулся, но сразу же затих, так как его сестра дёрнулась от громкого звука и задышала чаще.

Блондинка мягко погладила её по руке, успокаивая, и Хьюга немного расслабилась.

Никто не решался нарушить возникшую тишину. В палате стояла напряжённая атмосфера.

Почему-то с приходом лишнего человека птиц за окном стало слышно.

— Как дела? — шёпотом спросила Наруко, желая хоть немного отвлечься.

Неджи украдкой посмотрел на её каменное лицо.

— Первый год учёбы было неплохо.

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас в общежитие пришёл Учиха Саске.

Узумаки тонко улыбнулась и мерзопакостно хихикнула под еле заметным обиженным взглядом.

— Так достаёт его фанклуб с попытками пробраться внутрь?

— Не только.

Девушка вопросительно приподняла бровь.

— Среди мужской части тоже есть нечто подобное, — парень вздохнул.

— А возглавляет ту компанию случайно не Хозуки? — заинтересованно поинтересовалась Наруко, мягко опустив чужую руку на постель.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Как сказать, — задумчиво протянула она, — было дело.

— Я не сильно углублялся в подробности, мне все эти носилки за дёрганным стихийником ни к чему, так что я не уверен.

Девушка немного расстроенно вздохнула.

— Может, всё-таки проследишь?

Неджи вопросительно покосился на подругу.

— Зачем тебе?

— Мне нужен компромат, — заговорчески ответила та.

— Хм, что-нибудь придумаю.

Девушка благодарно кивнула.

Но всё же атмосфера изменилась не сильно.

Хината так же лежала на постели, прерывисто дыша. И за неё так же сильно волновались, забывая и про конец обеда, и про заканчивающееся время для посещений.

Упирающихся друзей лекарь вытаскивал из палаты силой.

***

  
Следующим днём Наруко в расстроенных чувствах шла на лекцию про классификацию тёмной нечисти. Занятие снова было совмещено с малиновой группой.

Девушка этому даже не удивилась, предметы у них редко не совпадали по расписанию: либо те, где преподаватель не любил большое количество народу, как Ирука-сенсей, либо те, которые касались только определённого вида магии, как, например, разминка и медитация. У Светлых и Тёмных они были отдельно, так как у разных сторон магия и окружающий мир воспринимались по-разному.

В итоге малиновая и красная группы почти всегда были вместе, бирюзовая училась с оранжевой, а серебряная — с жёлтой.

У дверей в нужную аудиторию девушку уже поджидал Хаку. Остальные этого не замечали, но Узумаки ясно видела, что тот взволнован.

— Как Хината?

Вопросу Наруко даже не удивилась.

— Лекарь ничем не может ей помочь, — она напряжённо замолчала, оглядываясь по сторонам, — надеемся на лучшее.

Юки кивнул, соглашаясь, и открыл дверь, входя внутрь. Узумаки последовала за ним, лениво скользнув взглядом по встревоженным в коридоре ученикам Тёмной стороны. Они что-то обсуждали, но девушка решила проигнорировать довольно бурное обсуждение. Это вроде бы не её дело.

— Где ты вчера была? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Саске, когда они уселись за привычные места. Большинство кабинетов были с рассадкой в четыре человека за столом.

— В лазарете.

Сакура обернулась, пристально посмотрев в глаза соседке.

— Хината так и не вернулась в комнату.

— Спасибо, что заметила очевидное, — блондинка нахмурилась под недовольным взглядом Харуно.

— Ей лучше?

Наруко помотала головой, сжав кулаки.

Хаку довольно резко вытащил учебники, чего раньше за ним не наблюдалось. К своим новым друзьям он привязался очень быстро и крепко.

Учиха обвёл всех троих ничего не выражающим взглядом и тихо хмыкнул, делая для себя кое-какие выводы.

— Довольно странно.

— Что именно? — спросила грубее, чем следовало Наруко.

— Поговорим позже, — просто ответил Саске, посмотрев в сторону только что вошедшего сенсея.

За учительским столом встал Ямато, член специального отряда по охране академии.

— Здравствуйте, дети, по некоторым причинам с этого дня я буду заменять у вас некоторые занятия. Асума-сан немного приболел.

Наруко повернулась в сторону Шикамару. Казалось, тот по-прежнему спал, но на самом деле это было не так.

Несколько раз ударили в колокол.

Пришлось открывать тетради и записывать новую тему.

— Сегодняшняя тема — виды Теней Мифического леса.

Один из студентов поднял руку.

— Да? Вы что-то хотели? — Ямато отвлёкся от написания своих слов на огромной доске тёмного цвета.

— Этой темы нет в учебнике.

Временный преподаватель усмехнулся.

— О, не беспокойтесь. Они вам сегодня не понадобятся.

  
***

  
После лекции Саске куда-то потянул Наруко за руку, та недовольно пошла за ним, расстроившись, что Хаку срочно пришлось уйти в библиотеку. Девушка продолжала гадать над темой разговора, пока они отдалялись всё дальше от учебного корпуса.

В конечном итоге парень остановился у какой-то полуразрушенной беседки.

Узумаки пожала плечами и зашла внутрь.

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить, теме?

Учиха поморщился от нелюбимого глупого прозвища.

— Сейчас не время для препирательств, добе.

Он сел в очищенном углу, явно приходит сюда не первый раз, и достал тетрадь по истории.

Наруко вопросительно выгнула бровь.

Из-под обложки вдруг выпали какие-то листки с записями. Парень осторожно разложил их на столике. Там же были и фотографии. Взгляд Наруко зацепился за фото её подруги, Хинаты. Она, на первый взгляд, спокойно взяла её фотографию и поднесла к глазам, рассматривая. Ладони еле заметно дрожали.

Что-то девушке не нравилось. Но она не могла понять, что именно.

« _Присмотрись к дереву сзади_ ».

Невольно Узумаки так и сделала. Глаза её неверяще распахнулись. На заднем плане расплывался нечёткий силуэт высокого мужчины. Его рот искривился с усмешке, между губами просматривалось что-то тёмное. Заместо глаз расплывались чёрные кляксы, напоминающие застывшую кровь.

Наруко в замешательстве посмотрела на спокойного Саске.

— Проверь остальные, — просто сказал он.

За всеми остальными стояли призраки или что-то похожее, блондинка пока не была точно в этом уверена. Эти неясные фигуры приводили в ужас, искажая на первый взгляд весёлых детей на фотографиях.

— Кто остальные?

— Ученики, в основном первокурсники, когда-либо попадавшие в лазарет по непонятным причинам. Никто не выжил.

Узумаки постаралась держать себя в руках.

— Почему ты показал их мне?

— Потому что ты видишь, — Саске серьёзно посмотрел на неё, — я показывал фото друзьям, которым доверяю. Никто ничего не заметил, кроме одной девушки, случайно проходившей мимо.

Блондинка вопросительно выгнула бровь.

— Её зовут Узумаки Карин. Что самое интересное, её соседка, Узумаки Таюя, ничего не заметила. Я решил проверить и тебя.

Учиха чего-то выжидал.

— Если ты о моей фамилии, то я уверена, что не имею никакого отношения к клану.

Наруко уверенно посмотрела прямо ему в глаза.

Учиха усмехнулся.

— Не верю.

— Почему? — какое-то нехорошее предчувствие внутри девушки не давало ей расслабиться.

— Потому что все пропавшие и видящие относятся к главным ветвям своих кланов по крови, либо по ближайшему родству.

Блондинка побледнела. В голове всё складывалось в довольно удручающую картину, а вопросы о родителях прибавлялись.

Наруко ненавидела чего-то не понимать.

— Могут быть и исключения.

— Верно, — не стал спорить Тёмный, — я расспрашивал ту Карин о тебе, — он немного поморщился, — девушка с радостью поделилась своими мыслями, и они звучат логично. Но это странно, что ты выпадаешь из моей цепочки.

— Какими мыслями? — бледнея ещё больше, спросила Светлая.

— Против варианта с кланом играют магия, внешность, отсутствие родителей или вестей от них в клане, да и с выходом фамилию тебе передать не могли, — Учиха прищурился, — это очень заинтересовало меня.

— Где ты вообще нашёл сведения о предыдущих учениках? — попыталась уйти от неприятной темы Наруко.

Ей нужно было успокоиться.

— О, — Саске чуть нахмурился, — надо было просто знать, где искать. В любом случае, стихийник в союзниках, да и просто под рукой пригодится. Никто не знает, что может произойти дальше.

— С чего ты решил, что я буду помогать тебе?

Узумаки была в гневе.

— Оставишь подругу умирать? — бесцветно поинтересовался Учиха.

Девушка сжала кулаки, стараясь хоть каким-то образом держать лицо. Самообладание трещало по швам.

— Твоя взяла, даттебайо, — вот что точно выдавало её нервы.

Тёмный хмыкнул, он и не сомневался.

— Но только ты включишь в свои интриги Хьюгу Неджи. Он явно не будет лишним.

— Договорились.

— Что известно ещё? — спросила девушка, в звенящей убедившись, что разговор не окончен.

— Это довольно странно, — Саске тоже не любил чего-либо не понимать, — но в предыдущие года дети стали заболевать намного позже.

— А ты? — вдруг спросила Наруко. — Ты не боишься?

— Чего?

— Заболеть. Ты вроде из главной ветви.

Парень хмыкнул и ничего не сказал.

Узумаки всё-таки не решалась как-либо прокомментировать его молчаливый ответ на свой вопрос.

Зазвенел первый колокол. Следовало поторопиться, чтобы не опоздать на продолжение первой части лекции про классификацию Теней.

Эта тема могла оказаться очень важным ключом к разгадке. Почему-то у обоих было такое предчувствие.

А Учиха решил для себя, что присмотрится к этой Узумаки внимательней.

От неё иногда веяло неясной опасностью, она носила фамилию древнего клана и видела то, чего не видели другие. При всех своих раздражительных качествах Наруко Узумаки была довольно занимательной личностью с нечёткими полосками шрамов на щеках, выступающих при улыбке.

  
***

  
Ямато оглядел аудиторию и зачитал списки групп, прося назвать отсутствующих. Все, кроме Хьюги Хинаты, были на месте. Напрягала атмосфера, царившая в аудитории. Точнее, конкретно состояние одного из рядов.

Ямато приметил, что Узумаки Наруко сидела именно там. Похоже, так и не отошла от переживания за состояние подруги.

— Итак, на прошлой части лекции мы разбирали, почему Тени не выходят на солнечный свет и прячутся в глубине Мифического леса. У кого-то будут ещё вопросы на эту тему?

Одна из Тёмных девушек подняла руку.

— Сенсей, вы не объяснили, почему Тени не переходят в обычные леса.

— Тени — это не обычная нечисть, они питаются магией и болью, а лес служит им своеобразной оградой со своими специфическими свойствами.

— А вы знаете, как они появились? — спросила Ино, явно заинтересовавшись этой темой. — У них есть свои собственные сознания?

— Тени точно не изучены, за долгие годы их так и не смог поймать никто из магов. Подбиравшиеся ближе оставляли какие-то записи, что успевали до своей мучительной смерти, — многих передёрнуло, — Во всяком случае, официально о наконец-то пойманных не было объявлено. И их происхождение тоже не выявлено.

— И даже нет предположений? — спросила Узумаки, высоко подняв руку вверх.

Ямато чуть покачал головой.

— Каждый говорит, что хочет, — он немного помолчал. — Лично я для себя уверен, что все они — те пропавшие маги Тёмной стороны и убитые ими позже.

Ямато повернулся к доске и нарисовал две стрелочки, ведущие в разные стороны.

— Тени могут выглядеть и как женщины, и как мужчины. Хотя, на самом деле это понять очень сложно. Их силуэта расплываются. Издалека эти создания похожи на чёрный огонь.

Временный сенсей развернулся к классу и цепко всех оглядел.

— Если вы зайдёте в Мифический лес, почти стопроцентно наткнётесь на Тень. Если вы встретитесь с ней — не пытайтесь убежать. Это бесполезно. Просто смиритесь с тем, что вы уже не жилец.

Наруко сглотнула. Эти слова прозвучали по-настоящему устрашающе.

А глубокий звук колокола в конце лекции уже не казался таким приятным.


	6. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Морок

На следующий день погода заметно ухудшилась: ветер дул сильнее, а листья на деревьях пожелтели. Времена года вблизи Мифического леса всегда сменялись слишком резко и неожиданно. В прошлом году ученики заметно удивились, когда за одну ночь академию целиком занесло снегом, а все листья с деревьев спрятались под белоснежным покрывалом.

Неджи задумчиво смотрел в окно, сидя на подоконнике коридора самого верхнего этажа учебного корпуса. До первой лекции было ещё достаточно времени, учитывая страсть их преподавателя по типам магии «провожать бабушек и обходить широкой дугой чёрных кошек».

Земля казалась такой далёкой, а опаздывающие ученики такими маленькими, что в воображении их легко можно было раздавить пальцами.

— Эй, Хьюга!

Хьюга-старший недовольно обернулся и постарался не скривиться, заметив спешащего к нему ученика Светлой стороны. Рок Ли его раздражал своей навязчивостью, но за год совместной учёбы пришлось смириться с неизбежным, как и с тем, что каждая девушка в их группе просит выщипать этому темноволосому брови. А вот идущей следом Такахаши Тентен он даже кивнул в приветствии.

— Ли, не доставай его, — недовольно проговорила девушка, оттаскивая того за капюшон одежды.

Кареглазая брюнетка тоже оказалась на Светлой стороне при распределении. Хотя многие думали, что та всё-таки попадёт на Тёмную. Во всяком случае, слухов об её жестокости и тяге к оружию ходило достаточно.

Если честно, Неджи так и не понял, почему они прицепились именно к нему.

— Я хочу его победить! — пафостно воскликнул парень, напоминая своего любимого преподавателя по физической подготовке.

Об их схожести тоже ходило достаточно слухов, однако, Ли отрицал их какие-либо семейные связи. Майто Гай для него был скорее предметом для подражания.

Краем уха Хьюга слышал, что Гай-сенсей также неотрывно преследует Хатаке Какаши, который так и не явился на лекцию к прозвеневшему колоколу. Возможно, именно поэтому он до сих пор не проклял его.

Ни для кого не секрет, что детям, которые не слишком контролируют свои тёмные способности, проклинать и заговаривать намного легче.

Неджи бы расслабился, в очередной раз ухмыльнувшись в насмешке на очередное заявление о силе юности, но что-то его насторожило и заставило пристально оглядеться.

За углом мелькнула подозрительно знакомая фигура.

«Учиха Саске. Что ему нужно?» — Хьюга-старший прищурился, высчитывая возможные варианты, — «кажется, у первокурсников сейчас окно».

— Ли! — сзади послышался очередной возмущённый возглас.

Неджи устало вздохнул и слез с подоконника, направляясь в нужную аудиторию.

«В любом случае, напасть или совершить что-то похожее я ему не дам».

Рок Ли и Такахаши Тентен последовали за ним.

Положенные час с огрызком прошли быстро, даже слишком. Какаши умел рассказывать интересно. Когда не читал книгу, разумеется. А сегодня её у него в очередной раз конфисковали. Поэтому мужчина изо всех сил развеивал скуку и, чуть подумав, соглашался ответить на кое-какие дополнительные вопросы на перерыве.

Неджи этим и воспользовался: Рок Ли, подгоняемым своим неумолимым энтузиазмом, решился поспрашивать вопросы по одной из своих любимых тем — специальный тип заклинаний для улучшения физической подготовки. Хьюга этим воспользовался и тактично ушёл, никем не замеченный.

Ему следовало разыскать Учиху — за лекцию он понял, что утреннее еле заметное наблюдение скорее походило на приглашение.

Помня о том, что Саске, каждый раз прячась от фанаток, исчезал в парке, Неджи пошёл именно туда.

И его надежды оправдались.

Учиха стоял, прислонившись спиной к одному из искривлённых деревьев, и читал один из своих конспектов.

— Ждёшь? — подал голос парень со светлыми глазами.

Саске отвлёкся от чтения и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Не долго. Идём, нам нужно поговорить.

Неджи вопросительно выгнул бровь в излюбленном жесте Наруко. Учиха это заметил и немного задумчиво хмыкнул, что-то про себя решая.

— На этом настояла Узумаки Наруко.

Этот факт Хьюга-старший проигнорировать не смог.

Старые деревья расступались перед двумя Тёмными, последнему из них казалось, что тем нет конца и края: так много искривлённых веток с иссохшими листьями было вокруг.

— Куда мы идём? — недовольно поинтересовался второкурсник.

— Увидишь. Это не так далеко.

Вскоре на краю парка показалась резная беседка, укрытая медленно растущим плющом сорта честер — с листьями сине-зелёного цвета и неровной белой каймой по краю.

— Так на чём настояла Наруко? — Неджи прищурился.

Саске снова хмыкнул.

— Мы сейчас вместе расследуем болезни учеников прошлых годов, и она попросила включить в это тебя.

Хьюга кивнул.

Если предположить, что этот Учиха не оставил ей иного выбора, кроме как присоединиться, то девушка вполне могла попросить о подобном. Неджи она доверяла, а если рядом кто-то надёжный — тебе намного спокойней.

Хината — одна из заболевших, да и даже без этого факта Узумаки сделала бы всё, что угодно, только бы добраться до истины. Она терпеть не могла ложь и чего-то не понимать. А ещё была до жути честной девушкой с неимоверным чувством справедливости.

Парень даже не удивился такому исходу событий, поэтому заранее решил попытаться разузнать о прошлом академии лучше.

— Слышал слухи на прошлом году обучения.

— О том, что клановые заболевают неизвестно от чего? — спросил Тёмный, пристально рассматривая собеседника, — что скажешь?

Неджи недоумённо фыркнул.

— Клановые? Ты не рассматривал всех?

— В смысле? — Саске покрутил в бледных пальцах один из сорванных листов плюща.

— В числе погибших было и несколько просто сильных учеников, с обычными корнями, в их семьях до этого никогда не рождались маги.

Учиха встрепенулся.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, но можно перепроверить.

— Хорошо, тогда попытаемся найти ещё больше информации в разных источниках.

Саске не желал признавать, что его теория могла так просто пойти крахом.

  
***

  
Малиновая и Красная группы полным составом собрались на улице. Сильный ветер раздувал несобранные волосы девушек, и они морщились, стараясь вернуть взлохмаченные пряди на место. Перед ними стояла, довольная жизнью, Юхи Куренай, она же — женщина с тёмными волосами до плеч и ехидными красными глазами.

— Итак, я надеюсь, вы меня не забыли. По расписанию встречаемся мы раз в неделю. Скорее всего этого времени ничтожно мало, чтобы вы запомнили своего преподавателя в начале учебного года.

Нестройный хор голосов подтвердил, что да, все её помнят и забывать не собираются.

Куренай вела у первого курса лекции по иллюзиям и миражам, в особенности у магических животных и в местах силы.

Местами сил называются такие уголки мира, в которых творится непонятная нынешнему поколению чертовщина. Маги там умирают в муках, в лучшем случае просто теряются, но никогда не возвращаются назад; природа сводит прибывших с ума иллюзиями и миражами минувшего. Одним из таких мест и считается Мифический лес.

Иллюзии также — всегда действенные заклинания при нападениях, поэтому так важно уметь им противостоять. Настолько, что под это выделили отдельные лекции.

На последующих курсах их количество возрастёт.

— Кто угадает, зачем мы с вами вышли на улицу?

Наруко высоко подняла руку и даже подпрыгнула на месте.

Сакура покосилась на неё, не понимая, почему та выглядела такой радостной. Сегодня у большинства девушек была депрессия — их кумир пришёл на вторую лекцию настолько мрачным и задумчивым, что не обращал совершенно ни на что внимания и проигнорировал все — абсолютно все — вопросы о самочувствии.

— Да, Наруко?

— Возможно, Вы проведёте небольшую практику?

Узумаки мило улыбнулась, незаметно толкая игнорщика-теме в бок. Тот вёл себя слишком подозрительно.

Учиха из собственного транса не выходил.

— Не совсем, — Куренай усмехнулась и сложила руки на поясе, — сейчас по ограждённой огоньками территории разбежались маленькие зверьки с пятнистыми большими ушками. Кто-нибудь понимает, о ком я, учитывая наш предмет?

На этот раз руку поднял Хаку.

— Да?

— Скорее всего, Вы имеете ввиду детёнышей фесту. Они создают лёгкие иллюзии ради собственной защиты и вполне приемлемы для практики первого курса.

— Всё верно, — Юхи выглядела немного довольной, — вашей сегодняшней целью будет — поймать хотя бы одного из них. Учтите, поймать детёнышей вы обязаны целыми и невредимыми, — она недовольно посмотрела на широко скалящегося Хозуки. Узумаки Таюя, стоящая рядом, несильно ударила того по затылку.

Все кивнули и разбились на уже привычные группы.

Суйгецу взял под руку Саске, вызвав приглушённый смех Узумаки, и позвал отвлёкшегося Джуго. Сегодня им предстояло работать без Хинаты.

Куренай сверила время и убедилась, что они неплохо успевают.

Громкое «Начинайте!» не оставило сомнений в том, что стоило начинать искать спрятавшихся существ.

Шикамару тем временем глубоко зевнул и посмотрел на бледного Сая с натянутой улыбкой.

Их четвёрка магов уже отошла на небольшое расстояние от преподавателя.

— Давайте постараемся, — Шимура попытался улыбнуться шире, но вышло не очень.

— Сай, ты чего? — неловко поинтересовалась Наруко, выбрав наугад направление в правую сторону. Хаку пристроился рядом, делая пометки в блокноте о возможном плане по ловле маленьких зверьков.

Парень недавно интересовался животными, способными создавать иллюзии. Кажется, его желание оказалось пророческим.

— Я читал, что улыбка помогает располагать к себе людей.

Шикамару с лёгким прищуром оглядел его всё ещё будто приклеенную улыбку и немного покачал головой.

— В твоём случае это скорее всего бесполезно.

Сай наклонил голову на бок.

— Правда?

— Да ты не переживай, даттебайо! — воскликнула Узумаки, тем временем заглядывая за одно из деревьев. — Ты и без улыбки кажешься добрым.

За деревом мелькнула быстрая тёмная тень. Чуть дальше показалась цепочка из маленьких светящихся шариков с проскальзывающими в плетении символами печатей.

Все насторожились, даже вечно апатичный Шикамару.

Хаку с еле слышным хлопком закрыл блокнот и убрал его в карман.

— Действительно, давайте постараемся.

— Каков план? — Сай уже разминал чуть затёкшие от долгого пребывания на одном месте ноги. За убегающими растениями на практиках с Орочимару всегда гонялся он, и это, к слову, у него неплохо получалось.

Здесь этот опыт может пригодиться. Правда, разве что немного.  
  
— Для начала попробуем типичный заход с разных сторон, — Хаку кивнул Наруко, которая направилась в противоположную от него сторону.

Нара и Шимура переглянулись. Делать было особо нечего, только следовать за ними: так Шикамару направился к подруге, а Сай к длинноволосому брюнету, пропадающему подолгу в ванной по утрам. Жили они в одной комнате.

Быстрый детёныш фесту всё время ускользал в самый последний момент. Милые пушистые зверьки с пухлыми щёчками давали подойти к себе ближе, но если, по их мнению, человек наглел — они убегали со скоростью молнии, и их приходилось искать по новой.

Наруко всё сильнее злилась и заметно нервничала.

Во всяком случае, рассерженное «даттебайо» слышалось чаще.

Куренай, наблюдавшая за своими учениками, только еле слышно хихикала. Задание, которое она им дала, на самом деле было сложным, но не поиздеваться над напыщенной частью групп она не могла.

— Лобастая, с дороги! — послышался неподалёку возмущённый крик.

Юхи со вздохом обернулась и посмотрела на Яманако Ино, которая неведомым образом оказалась в одной команде с Харуно Сакурой. Те сверлили друг друга яростными взглядами, уже совершенно не обращая внимание на замершего неподалёку пухленького фесту.

— Это ты с дороги, Ино-свинина! — Сакура привычно сложила руки на груди, — вечно мешаешь!

— Серьёзно? — блондинка специально скопировала её жест, — и это говорит мне человек, от которого вечно сбегают все наши образцы?

— Не только я должна была за ними следить! — Сакура немного покраснела от гнева, — да и вообще, ты-то хоть что умеешь? Мнишь себя наследницей великого дара! Ага, как же!

Яманака злобно топнула ногой. Фесту рядом громко пискнул и сжался в пушистый комочек. На широкой и открытой площади он чувствовал себя неуютно.

Девушка это заметила и торжественно улыбнулась.

— Что я умею? Сейчас покажу.

Ино сложила руки в странном жесте и напряглась, припоминая, чему учил её отец. Детёныш странно дёрнулся и затих. Блондинка медленно осела на камни.

К ним, на крики, уже сбегались остальные ученики.

Девушки прикрывали раскрытые рты ладонями, наблюдая, как зверёк сам подходит к преподавателю, сдаётся ей в руки и беспомощно дёргается. Через несколько секунд Яманака уже вставала, отряхивая своё фиолетовое платье.

— Видела?

Харуно недоумённо хлопала глазами, пока Юхи-сенсей осматривала фесту на повреждения.

— Что ты сделала?

— Переместила своё сознание. Ты вообще читала про наши семейные способности? — Ино надулась, — в одном городе живём, между прочим.

Наруко подбежала к ним, восторженно смотря на сокурсницу.

— Не ожидала, что ты уже освоила эту способность!

Яманака довольно улыбнулась, как бы показывая, что да, она на самом деле крутая.

Сакура, всё ещё растерянная, стояла рядом.

Кажется, эта лекция неплохо сказалась на её самооценке.

«Ну, ничего», — подумала она, — «Я ещё покажу этой Ино, кто из нас лучше!»

Прозвенел колокол.

Уже успокоившаяся Узумаки расстроилась. Она так и не поймала хоть одного из детёнышей.

  
***

  
Стемнело. На небе среди звёзд сиял месяц. Летали, почуявшие свободу внутренним зовом, совы. Парк при свете дня обычно казался совершенно другим; сейчас это незнакомое место неплохо давило на нервы, заставляя уйти, развернуться и отправиться обратно в свой корпус спать и бездействовать, спокойно дожидаясь утра.

Но Наруко упорно шла вперёд.

С того памятного разговора прошла неделя. Уже через несколько часов снова начинаются занятия, прерванные выходным днём.

Девушка сжала в руках старое письмо, неуверенно осматриваясь. В темноте найти ту самую беседку казалось непосильной задачей.

« _Дальше. Не останавливайся_ ».

Узумаки послушно пошла вперёд, доверяюсь голосу в голове.

С того самого сна он иногда появлялся в её голове и давал разные советы, но никогда не появлялся по просьбе, даже самой искренней и отчаянной.

Например, когда она не могла найти свой последний запас рамена.

Иногда Наруко чувствовала себя немного сумасшедшей.

Наконец показалось беседка.

Если говорить честно, то в этот раз она выглядела лучше, но всё равно несколько отталкивающе. Нехотя, Узумаки всё-таки вошла внутрь и сразу же столкнулась взглядом с яркими ализариновыми глазами.

— Узумаки Карин?.. — неуверенно предположила блондинка, на что другая девушка просто отвернулась.

Стало обидно.

— Ты опоздала, — недовольно проговорили рядом.

Учиха притаился в углу и недовольно сверкал своими тёмными глазами.

— Теме, я не слишком часто хожу сюда, чтобы с первого раза найти дорогу при других обстоятельствах.

— Не стоит препираться, у нас мало времени, — раздалось рядом.

— Ближе к делу, — Саске подвинулся ближе к неяркому огоньку свечи, — что ты принесла?

Наруко с радостью поспешила к Неджи и уселась на освободившемся кусочке лавки. На столик упало помятое письмо, выглядевшее примерно лет на пять, если не больше.

— В одной из комнат, далеко в шкафу, нашлось неотправленное письмо дочери своей маме. Она описывала, как себя чувствует, и что её беспокоит, — Неджи заинтересованно покосился в его сторону, пока Наруко рассказывала про находку. — Девушка не раз упомянула о странных шорохах по ночам.

Карин кивнула, поправляя очки.

— В личном дневнике одной из больных, найденном Саске-куном, они тоже упоминались.

Узумаки невольно заслушалась её мягким голосом, а Учиха поморщился, оставшись недовольным таким обращением.

— Хьюга, что насчёт того разговора?

Названный кивнул, хотя это и не было сильно заметно, а потом положил на тот же столик стопку исписанных страниц.

— Сборник слухов и переписи учащихся, находящиеся в общем доступе. На фотографиях действительно есть девушки не из кланов. Их начали считать и называть таковыми после череды определённых слухов, расползшихся на почве потрясающих успехов.

— То есть? — удивилась Наруко.

— Из этого следует, что всех учеников можно объединить скорее по неплохим результатам и задаткам способностей.

Со стороны Карин раздался стук пальцев о стол.

— Логично предположить, что за всем этим кто-то стоит, — наконец произнесла она.

— Тогда почему многие не видят теней на фотографиях? — вставила Наруко, — да и нам говорили, что нет таких магов, которые способны ими управлять.

— Официально, добе, их нет официально, — медленно, будто смакуя, заключил Саске. — Возьмём за одну из возможных из причин, что появился человек, способный на такое.

Хьюга-старший хмыкнул.

— Небольшое собрание объявляется оконченным.

Стоило поспешить в свои корпуса — охрана академии могла их засечь, благо за учениками они обычно не следили.

Но больше всего Наруко было интересно, почему они смогли найти так много информации. Неужели этого не замечает никто, кроме них? Почему директор до сих пор ничего не предпринял?

« _Не доверяй ему_ », — привычно пронеслось в голове.

Наруко беспрекословно подчинилась — Сарутоби Хирузену больше не хотелось верить.

А с Карин она решила не разговаривать. Возможно, когда-нибудь придёт время, но сейчас это как минимум бесполезно.

  
***

  
Прозвенел утренний колокол. Наруко, успевшая ещё немного поспать, впопыхах собиралась на учёбу. Она по привычке поправила заправленную кровать подруги и пожелала ей хорошего дня, не обращая внимания на Сакуру, которая настаивала на том, что эти действия выглядят глупо.

Узумаки не забыла проверить состояние их комнатного питомца и насыпать ему еды прямо в гнездо. Из другого места еду он брать просто-напросто отказывался. Кокки довольно крякнул и устроился поудобней, провожая уходящих девушек ленивым взглядом.

В коридоре было непривычно шумно. Девушки столпились у противоположного конца, обступая три тупиковые комнаты. Старшекурсницы перешёптывались и косились на притихших рядом первокурсниц из других групп.

Наруко недоумённо приподняла бровь и решила подойти ближе.

— Случилось что-то серьёзное? — предположила она.

Все разом настороженно посмотрели на неё, раздумывая, отвечать или нет.

— Красная группа первого курса подняла шум, — тихо ответила ей неприметная девушка с татуировками листьев на щеках.

Узумаки всё ещё ничего не понимала.

— Соседки Яманака Ино куда-то убегали ночью.

— И что? — недовольно воскликнула Сакура, на имя своей соперницы она реагировала слишком резко.

Их собеседница поморщилась от громкого звука.

— А Яманака Ино с утра её подружки нашли тяжело больной.


	7. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Кельтский крест

В лазарете как всегда пахнуло какими-то растениями. Сквозь незакрытое шторами окно можно было посмотреть на полуголые деревья с пожелтевшей листвой. Она слабо качалась на лёгком ветерке. Иногда ветер усиливался и уносил с собой новую вереницу из сухих листьев, оседающих на прохладную землю.

Хината немного вздрогнула, когда в дверь её палаты осторожно постучали.

— Войдите, — тихо сказала она, натягивая накрахмаленное одеяло до подбородка.

Внутрь заглянула растрёпанная Наруко с букетом из жёлто-красного покрывала земли.

— Тебе лучше? — она мягко улыбнулась и прикрыла за собой дверь, подходя к излюбленному мягкому стулу, на котором постоянно сидела около кровати подруги. — Я принесла плед.

Ноябрь выдался холодным, поэтому он был как раз кстати.

— Немного, — ответила Хьюга, прикрыв глаза, — спасибо за плед.

Ей действительно стало лучше: головная боль почти отступила, а тело больше не сковывало холодом.

Ино на противоположной кровати завозилась и открыла заспанные глаза.

— О, Наруко, у тебя случайно нет пледа и мне? — она пару раз кашлянула и потянулась за запасами носовых платков.

— Прости, нет, — Узумаки неловко почесала затылок и помогла Хинате запутаться в немного жёсткое одеяло вместе с новой тканью. — Точно всё хорошо? — спросила она уже девушку, не видную из-за получившегося кокона.

— Точно-точно, директор даже разрешил выйти с больничного в конце ноября, — Ино согласно кивнула и достала из-под матраца пару конфет.

Наруко устало вздохнула.

«Это через две недели».

— Кокки соскучился по тебе.

Хьюга тихо рассмеялась и гусеницей подползла к подушкам.

Узумаки фыркнула.

Спустя час блондинка уже шла по коридору, направляясь в сторону своего жилого корпуса. Завтра Орочимару в очередной раз решил провести практику, поэтому на всякий случай следовало перечитать все конспекты.

Девушка резко остановилась и посмотрела вперёд. Перед ней стоял серьёзный Неджи с таким же букетом опавших листьев, который недавно был и у неё самой.

— Взял плед?

Парень кивнул.

— Ты уже отдала свой Хинате?

— Да, — Наруко посмотрела в окно, замечая идущих подруг Ино без каких-либо гостинцев. Те же сладости втихаря всем таскала Узумаки.

Их заметил и Хьюга-старший.

— Тогда свой я отдам Яманака.

Девушка тихо хмыкнула, посмотрев в спину уходящему дальше Неджи.

Это было странно.

Тогда, ещё в конце октября, Наруко была уверена в том, что всё серьёзно. Но после того, как в лазарет попала и Ино, Хината стремительно пошла на поправку.

На самом деле этот факт действительно настораживал, не давало окончательно успокоиться и то, что Саске предположил о перенасыщении поступаемой энергией.

Тень могла просто отступить. Если она действительно была.

Тем более, в прошлые года смерти начинались намного позже.

Узумаки вышла на улицу и прикрыла ладонью лицо от очередного порыва обжигающего холодом ветра.

«Нет, я точно видела те страшные фигуры на фотографиях».

На прошлой неделе Учиха снова собирал их ночью в беседке, чтобы попросить продолжить искать что-либо новое в библиотеках. Что-либо новое упорно не находилось. Казалось, их сбили со следа в глубокую яму, и они никак не могли вылезти обратно.

Наруко была бы рада успокоиться, но непонятное беспокойство девушку не отпускало.

В любом случае, пока ей оставалось только учиться.

Только иногда, закрывая глаза перед очередными сновидениями, Узумаки мечтала снова оказаться в глубокой темноте, среди холода и вязкой тишины. Ей хотелось узнать, истлел ли тот плющ окончательно.

Вместе с такими мыслями в своей голове девушка слышала глубокий бархатный смех и понимала, что нет, пока ещё не время.

Светлая прошла по опустевшему коридору к своей комнате и постучалась, прежде чем войти внутрь. Сакура всегда возмущалась, если её соседки так не делали.

Кокки радостно закрякал и подбежал к ней, неуклюже уткнувшись в ноги.

Когда он не сидел в своём гнезде, девушка прекрасно видела, насколько их питомец располнел. Ему бы сесть на диету, да только ночи без надоедливых криков Наруко ценила намного выше.

Кровать Харуно пустовала.

Сама девушка нашлась за своим столом, вообще их было всего два, читающая толстые конспекты. Наруко прошла к своему и вытащила всего несколько тетрадей.

Она всегда ценила конкретику, если это, конечно же, не касалось её любимой истории. Вот там она выписывала всё, что только можно, и прятала свои сокровища на самый верх шкафа, оказавшийся чуть выше уровня её постели. Девушка могла легко подползти к нему и взять любую нужную книгу; разложено всё было красиво и аккуратно, а гладкая поверхность чем-то напоминала рабочий стол.

— Ты случайно не помнишь, что именно хотел сделать Орочимару-сенсей? — поинтересовалась Наруко, откидываясь на спинку слишком жёсткого для неё стула.

— Нет, — ответила Сакура, не отрываясь от учёбы.

Её соседка расстроилась и попыталась вспомнить сама, игнорируя Кокки, который попытался забраться с помощью своих мягких, но перепончатых лапок ей на колени.

На самом деле дошло до них, что в нём ещё есть и примесь утки только после очередного запева из кряканья.

Кокки больше всего любил сидеть на коленях Хинаты, но сейчас её не было, поэтому он и третировал Наруко.

Девушка была уверена, что к Сакуре он не лез даже в отсутствие обеих.

Наруко бездумно пролистала тетрадь и наткнулась на тему, название которой писалось явно в панике. «Касторовое растение» не только было написано большими буквами, но и выделено ярко-красными чернилами, явно выпрошенными у Хаку.

«О, вот и наше новое растение, постарающееся убежать», — девушка просмотрела конспект, зависла и закрыла его, проклиная учителя.

Касторовое растение не убегало, а, наоборот, старалось незаметно напасть на жертву. Росло оно в особо жарких местах, таких как пустыня Эха, но Орочимару решил, что перестраховка не помешает.

Узумаки хлопнула себя тетрадью по лбу, надеясь привести себя в чувство. Семена этого растения были настолько ядовиты, что могли убить человека за два дня. Девушки, которые наверняка готовиться не будут, симптомы естественно проигнорируют.

Тут остаётся надеяться только на благоразумие преподавателя и лекарей, если они соизволят проявить начальные задатки своих способностей.

Да, лекарей Наруко не любила, но признавала, что что-то да уметь они просто обязаны.

— Наруко, — неожиданно послышалось сзади.

Девушка недоумённо оглянулась.

Сакура, явно в замешательстве, смотрела прямо на неё.

— Ты что-то хотела?

Харуно хотела было что-то спросить, но передумала и отвернулась.

— Ничего.

Узумаки закатила глаза.

Кокки внизу жалобно крякнул, и девушка наконец сама усадила его на свои колени, почёсывая за ушком. Располневшее животное, явно наслаждаясь, выставило напоказ упругий животик. Наруко захихикала.

— Не стесняйся.

Харуно вспыхнула, но не повернулась обратно, лишь кончики её ушей заалели.

— Ты нашла тему практики? — спустя некоторое время спросила она.

— Ага, касторовое растение и прямо в начале года.

«Он нас так загоняет», — обречённо пронеслось в блондинистой голове.

Сакура пролистала свои конспекты, стараясь его отыскать.

— Спасибо, — немного подумав, ответила она.

Возможно, отношения налаживались.

  
***

  
Напряжённые ученики расселись по своим местам в кабинете растениеводства. Орочимару, радостно скалясь, цепко осматривал своих сегодняшних подопытных.

— Все прекрасно помнят, что у нас сегодня практика, — он предвкушающе облизнулся, отчего многие передёрнулись, — и что материал по ней я вам давал задолго до этого.

В аудитории поднялся недовольный и встревоженный гул. Не очень внимательные личности стали перешёптываться, стараясь выяснить своё ближайшее задание и степень его тяжести.

Наруко, сидящая между Хаку и Саске, нахмурилась. Чего-то подобного она и ожидала.

Не волноваться не получалось.

— Расслабься, — шепнули рядом.

Девушка покосилась на внешне спокойного Учиху и исписанный странными графиками черновик. Наруко подозревала, что он далеко не по теме, но на успеваемость парень пожаловаться не мог, поэтому она и промолчала.

— Оно смертельно ядовито, теме.

Саске недовольно посмотрел на неё.

Узумаки его понимала. Ответить ей, что «никто не умрёт» он не мог — это было бы ложью.

В переписях академии они нашли, что смерти во время практики тоже случались: не только на экзаменах, но и на обычных лекциях. Случаи были редкими, поэтому на них не акцентировали внимания, тем более с давних времён жертвы во время учёбы магии считались нормой.

— Поэтому и следовало подготовиться, добе.

Хаку рядом что-то строчил в своём блокноте, поглядывая по сторонам.

— Если я выдам им краткую характеристику, всё, возможно, обойдётся, — просто сказал он, заметив вопросительно выгнутую бровь.

Девушка кивнула и чуть улыбнулась, заметно успокоившись.

Вот чего-чего, а смерти собственных одногруппников и кого бы то ни было она желала в последнюю очередь.

Орочимару кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. В аудитории воцарилась идеальная тишина. Всё же репутация у их преподавателя была соответствующая его учебным замашкам.

— Не виню тех, кто не соизволил подготовиться, — он развёл руками, но смотрел холодно, — но, увы, практику проходить будут все. Поэтому я даже разрешу вам хаотично зарыться в свои конспекты и отнять какое-то количество времени для экстренной подготовки, — мужчина посмотрел на песочные часы, — времени у вас в этот день достаточно, я снял ваши группы с целых двух лекций: Какаши-сенсея и Югао-сенсей.

Лекции Какаши отменяли часто и по его инициативе, так что никто не удивился, а вот Югао-сенсей к пропускам относилась слишком категорично, чтобы так запросто разрешить занять и её время.

Саске и Наруко немного недоумённо переглянулись, но девушка, сама поразившись такой слаженности, немного фыркнула и демонстративно посмотрела обратно на преподавателя. Учиха хмыкнул, возвращаясь к своим графикам.

За время речи Орочимару листочки из блокнота Хаку уже успели распространиться. Тунеядцы растроганно кивали ему в благодарности и действительно принимались за экстренную подготовку. Всё же провалиться никому не хотелось.

После первых строчек читать стали намного активней. Схлопотать смертельный яд никому не хотелось тоже.

Сенсей уже что-то раскладывал на столе. Первые парты разглядели щипцы, о чём поспешили незаметно передать остальным.

Наруко как раз прислушивалась к Сакуре, когда в её спину полетел свёрнутый листок. Девушка дёрнулась, невольно привлекая к себе внимание преподавателя, и мило улыбнулась, стараясь не выдать того, что спина жутко зачесалась из-за неудачного попадания.

Саске рядом как бы случайно уронил карандаш и заодно потянулся за прилетевшей бумажкой.

Когда Орочимару отвернулся, Узумаки её открыла и быстро пробежалась по строчкам.

Шикамару спрашивал о том, какие возможные меры предохранения от смертоносного яда они с Хаку разработали, и приводил свои.

Ради интереса девушка мельком осмотрела аудиторию и отметила, что Сай беззастенчиво находился в своём внутреннем мире, то бишь спокойно рисовал. Наруко тихонько ткнула Юки в плечо, тот взял из её рук записку и прочитал сам.

— Думала над этим?

— Кроме щитовых заклинаний, которые мы пока не проходили, на ум ничего не приходит. Специальные перчатки нам раздадут.

Саске рядом заинтересованно проследил за смятой бумажкой в руках соседа по парте.

Сакура впереди тоже посмотрела на неё.

— Группа с одного из средних рядов, что у вас там происходит? — поинтересовался Орочимару, неожиданно оказавшись уже перед своим столом.

— Ничего такого, сенсей, — ответила Наруко, по отработанной привычке пряча улику в собственную тетрадь, — мы просто обсуждали возможное задание.

— Ну, раз вы его обсуждаете, — он демонстративно взял в руки классный журнал, — значит, уже готовы. Идёмте на улицу.

Девушка немного побледнела, кожей ощущая на себе яростные взгляды окружающих.

Дочитать многие не успели.

Ко второй половине дня снаружи заметно похолодало, поэтому ученики бравли с собой лёгкую верхнюю одежду и тёплые шарфы.

Наруко надела свой шарф красного цвета с мелким рисуночком и небрежно замотала вокруг шеи, оставив свисать длинные концы за спиной. Ничего с основным оранжевым цветом она больше не носила, так как работники настойчиво просили хоть немного придерживаться в одежде расцветки своей группы. Нервничая, она в очередной раз поглаживала висящий на шее медальон.

На занятиях на улице преподаватели всегда требовали снимать с себя верхние украшения, но блондинка их замечания упорно игнорировала и просто прятала его под кофту. С прохладой медальона на шее всегда становилось капельку легче.

— Не волнуйся ты так, — ободряюще шепнул ей на ухо Хаку, подходя ближе. Сам он всегда только набрасывал сверху чёрный жакет и надевал перчатки без пальцев. В двух парах ему было намного удобней — руки у парня всегда сильно мёрзли.

Рядом встал и Шикамару, тоже замотанный в шарф, причём настолько, что половины лица не было видно.

Мимо прошла оранжевая группа, и друзья приветливо помахали Чоуджи, который кивнул им в ответ, поедая свои сладости. Новые порции для лазарета Наруко брала именно у него.

Вроде бы у оранжевой группы сейчас была разминка, для которой на этот раз они направились в тренировочную башню.

Мимо с заразительным хохотом пронёсся зелёный вихрь, и Светлые из Красной группы с удивлением распознали в нём Гая-сенсея в обтягивающем трико.

Кто-то с ужасом перекрестился.

Сай, привычно подошедший последним, поплотнее запахнул своё бежевое пальто и с непроницаемым лицом осмотрел кислые мины Светлых из оранжевой группы. Выглядели такими все, кроме Шино, эмоции которого на данный момент различить было невозможно.

— Удачи, — сказала Наруко, сложила руки в молитвенном жесте и с серьёзным лицом отправилась к теплице.

Остальные пожали плечами.

— Наруко, — Шикамару вышел вперёд, — может, всё же попробуем нанести тот ряд защитных рун?

— Это было бы неплохо, — ответила ему девушка, — только ты уверен в их написании?

— Да, — Нара задумчиво кивнул, — в книге определённо говорилось, что они защитные.

На Хаку, записывающего почти каждое слово и на Сая, зарисовывающего деревья, внимания уже не обращали.

— Ребята! — крикнул им Киба, — идите быстрее! Орочимару-сенсей сказал, что ждать больше не собирается.

Светлым пришлось ускориться.

В теплице было привычно прохладно, чтобы создать подобающие условия для растений.

Наруко поправила рукава свитера и сильней запуталась в шарф.

— Все наконец-то дошли, — Орочимару отмечал присутствующих, — до сих пор непросвещённым скажу, что сегодня мы будем работать с Касторовым растением. Его главная опасность заключается в том, что семена растения ядовиты настолько, что вполне способны убить человека за два дня.

Сакура подняла руку в вопросе.

— Вы что-то хотели, Харуно? — Орочимару отвлёкся от заполнения журнала.

— Да, — она ненадолго замолчала, — мы сможем надеяться на своевременную помощь?

Орочимару недовольно нахмурился.

— Не недооценивайте лекарей академии, пожалуйста. Если вы ставите под сомнения их квалификацию, то касаетесь и способности преподавателей. Возникает вопрос — зачем Вы сюда поступали?

Сакура стушевалась.

— Где мы можем взять перчатки? Их нет на столах, — в разговор вклинилась уже Наруко.

— Этот вопрос уже подходящий, благодарю, — преподаватель закрыл журнал. — Нахождение перчаток и других приспособлений для практики будет включено в ваше задание.

Красная и Малиновая группы вновь недовольно загалдели, пока Орочимару ожидал, пока они наконец успокоятся.

Наруко, Хаку, Саске и Шикамару уже осматривали теплицу в нетерпении приступить к заданию.

Время у них всё-таки не резиновое.

— Вы сами отнимаете у себя время, — просто сказал Орочимару, и все резко замолчали.

Лишь Хозуки ещё шептал какие-то проклятья. Преподавателя растениеводства он невзлюбил с самого начала учёбы, ещё до того, как тот успел проехаться по мозгам всех групп первого курса. Возможно, как отмечала Наруко, они уже были знакомы до этого. Но тогда возникает вопрос, каким образом Орочимару этот факт так великолепно скрывает.

Ученики наконец расползлись по своим привычным группам.

Традиционного спора Сакуры с Ино не намечалось, поэтому та сейчас активно перекидывалась ехидными фразами с другим членом своей команды по практике — Кибой.

Сай неожиданно с самого начала отвлёкся от рисования.

— Думаю, стоит начать с тех дальних и пыльных шкафов.

— Они слишком скрипучие и нетронутые для того, чтобы в них что-либо прятали, — Наруко выгнула бровь на его заявление.

— На самом деле, да, это и выглядит подозрительным, — Хаку согласился со своим соседом по комнате и теперь уверенным шагом направлялся к углу теплицы, по слухам стоящий нетронутым годами.

Дверцы открывались с трудом, но усилия Светлой команды оказались вознаграждены. Внутри лежали заветные перчатки и наборы садовых инструментов. Всего наборов и пар перчаток хватало на две группы.

Наруко взяла всё.

— Кому отдадим второй?

Парни переглянулись.

— Судя по всему, лучше отдать его Учихе, своими находками он откупается от фанаток, — Хаку посмотрел в сторону названного. Тот действительно старался отвязаться от расстроенных девушек, надеющихся, что все задания выполнят за них.

Орочимару, конечно, не встревал, но помечал это, чтобы потом трезво оценить старания каждого. Только за это его всё-таки можно было ценить как преподавателя: он прежде всего ценил знания ученика и никогда никого не выделял в любимчики.

Или просто хорошо это скрывал, поддерживая свой образ загадочной личности.

Так как Саске, Суйгецу и Джуго уже находили набор — за другой, отданный, балл им не снизят.

— Теме! — громко крикнула Наруко.

Тёмный недовольно обернулся, но расслабился, заметив в её руках явно лишнюю находку. Парень подошёл ближе, забирая её у девушки.

— Благодарю.

Хозуки только кисло кивнул, а вот Джуго постарался улыбнуться. Улыбки у них у обоих с Саем не получались, так что в этом плане они были похожи.

Рядом стоящие девушки Тёмной стороны заинтересованно посмотрели на них, явно рассчитывая получить нужное без поисковой части.

Красноречивый жест в исполнении скалящегося Суйгецу заставил их отвернуться.

Дальше оказалось, что растения, которые ещё не успели занять, им придётся искать в парке. Рассерженные ребята смело отправились туда, забыв про те самые защитные руны, наносимые на запястья. Благо опыт поиска среди деревьев у них уже был. Только вот искать растения среди палой листвы, честно сказать, намного тяжелее.

— Каждый раз, — сквозь зубы проговорила Узумаки, — каждый раз он придумывает нам всё новые и новые темы для кошмаров. Боюсь представить, что будет в середине года.

Рядом согласно вздохнули.

Друзья решили отделиться и пошли в разные стороны, договорившись встретиться у помеченного дерева.

Наруко упрямо шла вперёд, пока не осознала, что эту часть академии она не знает и, кажется, потерялась.

Но вдруг её внимание привлекло большое кривое дерево. С ним явно было что-то не так, но девушка не могла понять, что именно. Она решилась подойти ближе и задумчиво провела ладонью по шершавой коре, обходя его по кругу. На другой стороне резко остановилась, сзади ствол дерева оказался обгоревшим. Узумаки прищурилась, пытаясь разобраться в собственных ощущениях. Подожгли его явно целенаправленно, а подпалины больше походили на неизвестные ей символы, тянущиеся до самых корней.

Блондинка присела на корточки, ладонью проведя вниз — до самой земли, которая оказалась ледяной.

« _Какое знакомое ощущение_ ».

Наруко дёрнулась и прислушалась. Больше ей ничего не говорили.

Уже уверенная в скорой находке, Узумаки решила вскопать в землю. Это оказалось трудной задачей, так как застывшая почва упорно не хотела поддаваться усталым пальцам.

Но Наруко старательно оголяла корни дерева и не собиралась останавливаться, совершенно не обращая внимание на то, что выжженные символы постепенно исчезают.

Саднящие руки наткнулись на что-то твёрдое, и девушка уверенно потянула это что-то наверх.

«Так и знала».

Узумаки встала, немного пошатываясь, и ногой заделала яму обратно.

В её руках оказался старый и потрёпанный дневник.

Зазвенел колокол, заставляя её вспомнить о практике и встрече. Надо было постараться отыскать дорогу обратно.

Неожиданной находке придётся подождать своего часа.


	8. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Фиаско

За окном вечерело, а на небе уже просматривались очертания полной луны. Деревья качались на ветру, пока некоторые из учеников не спеша возвращались в свои жилые корпуса под свет ручных фонариков-светлячков, сделанных кем-то из учителей. Наруко и Сакура уже были в своей комнате, вымотанные и уставшие.

На практике провалились абсолютно все, а некоторые из Тёмных попали в лазарет. Отстающие Светлые на цветы так и не наткнулись, что уберегло их от отравления семенами касторового растения.

А Наруко не могла перестать себя ругать за то, что так долго бродила в неизвестной части парка, хотя и быстро отыскала дорогу назад. Всё же это заняло достаточное количество времени. Только небольшой дневник, лежащий на дне сумки, немного примирял её с грядущей пересдачей и не оставлял сомнений в существовании того самого, обгоревшего дерева.

— Ты как? — спросила её Сакура, не поднимая лица от подушки.

Выглядела она не ахти: в порванных колготках и в испачканном в земле пальто, которое поленилась снять из-за невыносимой усталости, сопровождающей девушку остаток дня.

— Более менее, — Наруко вздохнула, — интересно, сколько эпитетов нашей бесполезности придумает Орочимару-сенсей на следующую лекцию?

— Бесконечное множество, — раздражённо проговорила розоволосая, — мне ещё интересно, как весь поток будет пересдавать практику, если во время лекций пересдачи неприемлемы.

Узумаки устало вздохнула, вспоминая о данной загвоздке, объявленной радостным голосом Орочимару-сенсея.

— А в каком смысле бесконечное множество?

— Ну, — Харуно немного замялась, — я подумала о том, что он создаст временную петлю и будет издеваться над нашими результатами вечно.

Наруко передёрнуло от представившейся перспективы.

— Будем надеяться на то, что до такого не дойдёт, потому что я верю, что Орочимару способен на временные петли.

Кокки раздражённо закрякал из-за того, что никто так и не насыпал ему еды. Его проигнорировали.

Но вскоре Наруко с мученическим выражением лица пришлось встать, покормить его и пойти к своему столу доделывать уроки.

«Интересно, у Орочимару хорошая защита от проклятий?» — неожиданно подумалось ей.

Девушка фыркнула и улыбнулась, настроение стремительно поползло вверх.

Сакура в это время лежала на своей кровати и уже совершенно не реагировала на окружающий мир. Узумаки бы непременно этим воспользовалась, чтобы подшутить над ней, если бы сама не чувствовала себя куском оголённых нервов.

— Сакура, ты спишь? — тихо спросила Наруко спустя какое-то время.

Ей не ответили. Девушка действительно спала.

Узумаки встала, разминая плечи, и пошла в душ, а потом и переодеваться в пижаму, стараясь не шуметь.

Забравшись наверх, она уже позабыла о найденной ранее книге с надписью «дневник», выведенной немного резковатым почерком. Сейчас её интересовал только сон. Испачканную сумку Узумаки отодвинула куда подальше, благополучно наплевав на то, что её следует почистить — у неё есть запасная.

Но когда девушка уже закрывала глаза, она неожиданно вновь их широко распахнула и подскочила на кровати.

У Наруко появилась интересная идея.

У всех магов, независимо от их типов магии, есть общая подготовка. Но тогда что даёт принадлежность к стихии?

«Интересно, а мне удастся поуправлять ветром?» — подумала блондинка, в очередной раз спускаясь вниз.

Сонливость как-то незаметно ушла, оставив после себя лишь нетерпение и странный порыв заниматься полночи непонятно чем.

Девушка немного походила по комнате, не зная, с чего следует начать. К учителям бежать — не время, а поэкспериментировать хочется именно сейчас.

Наруко в задумчивости уселась прямо на пол, вспоминая, что вроде бы ей нужна поза таинственного лотоса для медитации. Во всяком случае, в разных приключенческих журналах использовали именно её. Чуть погодя, Узумаки так и уселась, скептически посмотрев на пижамные штаны, уже усеянные выпавшей шерстью их комнатного питомца.

Кажется, ковёр нужно было срочно почистить.

Узумаки глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, но то и дело отвлекалась то на подозрительные шорохи за окном, то на посапывание лежащей рядом Сакуры.

— Успокойся, — выдохнула девушка самой себе сквозь зубы.

Она в очередной раз раздражённо прикрыла глаза, чувствуя странное ощущение тяжести в груди, усиливающееся с каждой секундой.

Наруко вновь вздохнула, приоткрывая веки и удивлённо оглядываясь. Вокруг неё была столь знакомая ледяная пустота.

Девушке до этого момента даже не верилось, что она сможет попасть сюда вновь.

В этот раз сделать шаги в пустоту оказалось легче — Узумаки больше не боялась. Свет впереди заставил улыбнуться и ускориться.

— Вот оно! — почему-то воскликнула Наруко.

Кристалл её магии сиял ещё ярче, а мёртвые остатки плюща уже его и не сдерживали.

Наруко подбежала ближе, не обращая внимания на необычное щекочущее чувство у лодыжек. Ей хотелось бы попытаться прикоснуться к резерву вновь, но Узумаки всё ещё помнила то необъяснимое чувство потери, когда её откинуло назад. Это было неприятно, даже слишком.

— _Ты вернулась, дитя_ , — прошелестел бархатистый голос.

— Верно, — Наруко посмотрела вверх, хотя и не думала, что что-либо различит в тенях от яркого света кристалла.

— _Для чего же?_

Нечто, называющее себя стражем, пошевелилось, от чего девушку обдало порывом тёплого воздуха.

Наруко задумалась.

— Я хотела призвать ветер, а попала сюда.

Нечто тихо засмеялось, и этот мягкий звук бархатистыми переливами окружил темноту вокруг. Узумаки подумалось, что в этом месте может случиться всё, что угодно, поэтому она и не удивилась, и не удивится чему-то странному.

— _Ты попала в свой внутренний мир_.

Наруко вздохнула.

— Снова ты говоришь загадками.

Нечто наверху вновь пошевелилось, и девушке показалось, что её руки коснулось что-то мягкое.

— _Чтобы призвать ветер — услышь его песнь и позови его. Ты никогда не обуздаешь его, подчиняя, лучше пойми его суть_.

Узумаки улыбнулась, хитро посмотрев наверх.

— Спасибо за помощь, даттебайо!

— _Благодари меня, если желаешь_.

Наруко приподняла бровь, но не успела ничего сказать, так как её снова потянуло вниз. В этот раз девушка не закричала, хотя горло и перехватило от сильного волнения.

Уже в своей комнате она вспомнила, что забыла уточнить про плющ.

«Ну и ладно, — раздражённо подумалось Наруко, — в этот раз всё равно всё по-другому».

Узумаки встала, разминая затёкшие колени, и подошла окну, за которым очередной порыв ветра уносил всё новые и новые листья за собой, освобождая усталые ветки. Природа готовилась к зиме. Оглянувшись назад на спящую соседку, она всё же открыла его, прикрыв глаза от резкого порыва холодного воздуха.

«Услышать песнь ветра, да? Понадеюсь на твою помощь, назвавшийся защитником».

Наруко прищурилась и опёрлась локтями об оконную раму.

— Ну, спой мне что ли, даттебайо, — прошептала блондинка, стараясь не задумываться о том, что выглядит немного глупо.

Ей нужно было поверить в то, что она делает. Магия гуляет под руку лишь с искренней верой, и все истинные маги это прекрасно понимают.

Девушка моргнула. На миг ей показалось, что она услышала звон хрустальных колокольчиков. Наруко села на подоконник, шире открывая окно и высовываясь наружу.

Кокки недоумённо завозился рядом.

Узумаки не сводила взгляд с ночной Академии, стараясь уловить тот самый звук и то, что его издало.

Вновь послышался перезвон хрусталя, и девушка подалась вперёд, совершенно не замечая сильных порывов ветра, которые окружили её тело, не давая упасть.

Наруко больше не держалась.

Сама от себя не ожидая, блондинка чуть подалась назад, чтобы было удобней встать на внешней стороне окна их комнаты.

Перезвон становился всё громче и громче, девушка задрожала от пронзившего её холода и вдруг сорвалась вниз.

«Как знакомо, — Наруко усмехнулась и прикрыла глаза, — если я умру — то мою смерть непременно запишут как самую нелепую в истории Академии».

Звон хрусталя притих, и у блондинки перехватило дыхание. Она беспомощно протянула руку вверх, подгоняемая извечным желанием жить, не исчезать, только не так и не сейчас.

Уже у самой земли новая волна звона почти оглушила её, и сильный порыв ветра подбросил лёгкое тело вверх — прямо к раскрытому окну одной из комнат женского общежития.

Наруко испуганно схватилась за подоконник, до боли впиваясь ногтями в исклёванное дерево. Возможные занозы испуганную до глубины души светлую не волновали.

— Сакура! — закричала она изо всех сил.

Названная нервно подскочила на кровати и сонно оглянулась. Спустя некоторое время глаза её расширились, и девушка бросилась вперёд, хватая соседку за руки и затаскивая ту внутрь.

— Ты совсем рехнулась? — истерически воскликнула розоволосая, не обращая внимания на недовольные стуки в стену.

Наруко нервно улыбнулась.

— Что это было вообще? — продолжала негодовать Сакура.

— Эксперимент.

Ей отвесили пощёчину.

Но Узумаки даже не обиделась, лишь только позже позволила себе всплакнуть и сразу же вытереть злые слёзы.

Вроде бы ветер, раскачивающий ветки за их окном, извинялся.

***

Сегодняшняя ночь была тёмной и тихой, как, впрочем, и все ночи, проведённые в Академии «Коноха». Наруко осторожно пробиралась сквозь искривлённые деревья к дальней части парка, где её уже ожидала временная группа самопровозглашенных детективов-расследователей. Девушка поёжилась от холода, потуже затягивая на шее мягкий шерстяной шарф, подаренный когда-то Хинатой. Узумаки уверенно свернула направо к уже протоптанной за такое количество времени дорожке; это было неожиданностью даже для неё самой, но Наруко запомнила путь к беседке достаточно быстро, хотя раньше страдала, путаясь в трёх деревьях.

— Ты, как и всегда, долго.

Девушка отвлеклась от разглядывания жёлтых листьев под ногами и посмотрела на уже встречавшего её Саске.

— Каждый раз беспокоюсь, что бдительный Кокки разбудит Сакуру.

— Он вроде бы её не любит и старается не трогать.

— Неудачное стечение обстоятельств имеет место быть, — почти пропела Наруко одно из оправданий Какаши-сенсея на этой неделе, когда тот в конец убедился, что больше ни кошки, ни бабушки, ни извечная дорога жизни влияния на учеников не оказывают.

Саске сдержался от того, чтобы закатить в раздражении глаза и позволил себе лишь усмехнуться. А Наруко, насвистывая что-то весёлое, просто прошла мимо него, похлопав по плечу.

Если бы девушка обернулась, то она бы удивилась тому, что Саске даже не поморщился, хотя обычно очень категорично относился к подобного рода вещам. Но, на самом деле, сейчас это было совершенно не важно.

Внутри беседки летал один из светлячков-светильников, которого недавно выловил Хьюга-старший, поэтому было относительно светло.

Карин по-прежнему в основном игнорировала блондинку, но девушка иногда замечала на себе заинтересованные взгляды с её стороны, поэтому она не расстроилась единственному приветственному кивку со стороны Неджи. Наруко по привычке уселась рядом с ним и, было потянулась к сумке, но затем вспомнила, что вчера Саске не упоминал о надобности в каких-либо так называемых наработках.

«Хотя, как будто они есть», — с сожалением подумалось Узумаки, которая очень расстраивалась по этому поводу.

— Итак, зачем ты собрал нас здесь, Учиха? — немного лениво поинтересовался Неджи с явными признаками недосыпа на лице: его группе задавали писать огромное эссе.

Наруко против воли хихикнула над звучанием этой фразы. Ночные вылазки давно перестали казаться ей официальными.

Саске недовольно посмотрел на неё, а Карин показательно скривилась.

— Решил, что замена другого сенсея Ямато была неслучайна — директор явно чем-то взволнован.

Наруко тихо хмыкнула. Выросшему в клане Учиха не составит труда различить перечень разных эмоций на с виду каменном лице.

— И к чему ты ведёшь? — блондинка выгнула бровь.

— Если нападения всё же связаны с каким-то магом, то вполне логично в первую очередь наконец-то обсудить возможность вмешательства учителей.

— Раздосадован, что мы не обсудили это ранее?

Вопрос Неджи Саске проигнорировал.

А Наруко задумалась.

Хоть Хината с Ино и стали чувствовать себя лучше, она не была уверена в том, что опасность отступила, поэтому следовало подготовиться к очередной веренице погибших заранее — в их потоке было достаточно сильных учеников.

Наруко мельком посмотрела на остальных и убедилась в том, что они думают в том же направлении.

Иногда на таких встречах девушке на самом деле становилось тошно, потому что они не продвинулись ещё ни на дюйм к разгадке в то время, как возможные смерти становились всё ближе и ближе. А в них будущие маги перестали сомневаться почти с самого начала: факты на лицо, да и с врождённой интуицией Учих приходилось считаться. А Наруко вспоминалось странное нечто в той пустоте, назвавшееся её защитником. И она прекрасно понимала, что странное ощущение надвигающейся опасности — не пустой звук.

— Самым подозрительным выглядит Орочимару-сенсей, — Карин поправила очки.

Наруко мысленно вздрогнула, ведь это действительно было так.

— Говорят, пару десятков лет назад он даже был вовлечён в огромный скандал по поводу незаконных экспериментов, — задумчиво сказал Неджи.

Саске кивнул, запоминая информацию. Наверняка он постарается выяснить про тот инцидент что-либо ещё.

— Да, методы преподавания у него весьма специфические, но в догадках надо утвердиться.

— Саске-кун, только не говори, что мы будем за ним следить, — Карин даже не скрывала страха в голосе.

Преподаватель растениеводства пугал всех.

— Меня до сих пор от практики на прошлой неделе в дрожь бросает, даттебайо, — Наруко нервно поправила неравномерные хвостики, собранные на скорую руку. — Он же если нас заметит — со свету сживёт.

— Придётся, — припечатал Саске, хотя был с ними полностью солидарен.

— И всё же? — Наруко привычно выгнула бровь. — Нет других вариантов?

— У меня есть подозрения насчёт кое-кого, но их следует проверить заранее, — Хьюга немного постучал по столу, как будто бы нервничая при спешке.

— Время пролетит быстро, так что до января не так много времени, — Карин нахмурилась, — может случиться всё, что угодно, а взрослые преподаватели закроют на всё глаза, как и в прошлые года.

— Не стоит о плохом, — тихо сказала Наруко, и Карин почему-то сразу же замолчала.

— Я постараюсь выяснить всё настолько быстро, насколько смогу, — спустя некоторое время спокойно ответил Неджи.

Все замолчали, слушая Саске, который продолжил перебирать учителей:

— Что насчёт кого-либо из охраны?

— Директор им доверяет и, говорят, проверял каждого лично…

Наруко неожиданно услышала в стороне какой-то громкий шорох, показавшийся ей подозрительным, так что она отвлеклась и пропустила остаток фразы.

— Эй, ты слушаешь вообще? — недовольно воскликнула Карин.

Блондинка шикнула на неё и приложила палец к губам, прислушиваясь. Неджи, прекрасно знающий о порой нечеловеческих инстинктах подруги, замер, тоже пытаясь уловить то, что её насторожило. Учиха, а за ним и Карин, хоть и неохотно, последовали его примеру.

На этот раз хруст ветки звучал оглушающе, и ученики было попробовали бежать и прятаться, но в проходе беседки буквально за долю секунды возникла массивная фигура, которую нельзя было не узнать.

Ибики рассерженно глядел на ночных нарушителей, с неким разочарованием отмечая их личности. Он терпеть не мог тех, кто откланялся от заданных правил без какой-либо важной причины, а у учеников первого курса Академии заведомо их быть не могло.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — прозвучало хриплым басом, отчего светлая и трое тёмных вздрогнули.

Ответить им было нечего.

Морино прищурился и чуть присвистнул; за его спиной возникло ещё трое фигур, каждая из которых подхватила под руки учеников тёмной стороны и потащила почти несопротивляющихся парней и девушку к их корпусам. Те как будто набрали в рот гнилой воды, ил из которой встал в горле комом — из них не вырвалось ни звука, настолько испуганными тёмные казались, и настолько этот страх был ощутим, мерзким привкусом ощущаясь в воздухе.

Неджи напоследок серьёзно посмотрел на Наруко и еле-еле кивнул.

С охраной их Академии, учитывая их опыт и силу, иметь дело — смерти подобно, но самопровозглашенных детективам следовало держаться изо всех сил. Саске и Карин не обернулись.

А Наруко осталась сидеть один на один с Морино Ибики.

— Как ты понимаешь, — начал говорить он там же тоном, — с вас теперь не сведут глаз некоторое время, а за этим местом будут следить особенно.

Узумаки кивнула, стараясь дышать размеренно и не раздражать мужчину напротив; его аура опытного убийцы нещадно давила на психику.

И сейчас девушка не могла с уверенностью сказать, что видит перед собой того же человека, в чьи книги по истории так радостно зачитывалась, и с кем она разговаривала на пути к желанной Академии.

Наверное, больше всего на неё давил лёгкий оттенок разочарования в его глазах.

— От тебя, дочери Минато и Кушины, я такого не ожидал в самом деле, — продолжил Ибики, — не хочу рассматривать ситуацию с худшей стороны, но не думаю, что вы здесь собирались за чем-либо ещё, кроме как за гулянками.

Наруко сглотнула, но по-прежнему ничего не ответила.

— Молчишь?

— Извините меня, — тихо ответила блондинка, поджав губы.

Ибики тяжело вздохнул.

— Поднимайся, — он пошёл к женскому корпусу светлой стороны.

Наруко пришлось последовать за ним.

Почему-то ей вдруг подумалось, что всё прошло крахом. И ведь это в действительности было так.

За ними всеми будут пристально наблюдать, а проход к старой беседке отныне невозможен.

Всё становится ещё труднее, чем было до этого.

« _Им всем не следует доверять_ ».

Пролетающий мимо ветер напевал грустную колыбельную, с той, другой, ночи Наруко больше не пыталась его призвать.

Но от своего желания она не отказалась, просто ждала подходящего момента.

Корпус всё приближался, даже быстрее обычного. А дорога по коридорам даже не отложилась в памяти.

Наруко втолкнули в её комнату, резко включая свет. Кокки пронзительно заверещал, от чего Сакура свалилась с кровати и ошарашенно посмотрела в сторону вошедших.

— Извиняюсь, — просто сказал Ибики, оценив весьма сонный вид соседки Узумаки. — Значит, не покрывали. Радует хоть что-то.

Блондинка чуть скривилась.

— Я никогда не впутываю посторонних в свои дела.

Морино осадил её тяжёлым взглядом, и светлой пришлось замолчать, пока Сакура судорожно заворачивалась в покрывало.

— Ты так и не ответишь, что вы там делали?

— Нет, — девушка твёрдо стояла на своём.

— Так уж и быть, на первый раз добиваться правды не стану, — Ибики нахмурился, — но в следующий раз вы так легко не отделаетесь. Нам следовало следить за учениками тщательнее, а ведь охрана надеялась на ваше благоразумие.

Узумаки вспыхнула, но упорно продолжала молчать.

Ибики удалился, громко прикрыв дверь.

Отношения были безнадёжно испорчены.

— Кажется, мы вечно создаём шум, да? — нервно поинтересовалась Наруко, садясь прямо на неприкасаемую кровать Хинаты.

Сакура проморгалась, так как спросонья медленнее входила в ситуацию, чем обычно.

— Что произошло?

— Ну, я периодически сбегала ночью в парк.

Харуно закашлялась и в неверии уставилась на свою соседку.

— И тебя поймали только сейчас?

— Именно.

— Поверить не могу, — прошептала Сакура, но тут же наконец-то пришла в себя, — стоп. Как это сбегала? Мало нам из окна прыжков!

Наруко вздохнула.

В ближайшее время, стараниями своей соседки, она сможет думать только об учёбе.


	9. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Откровение

За окном завывал ветер, отчего девушки, находящиеся в комнате, немного морщились и старались сильнее запутаться в тонкие одеяла. Под конец ноября выпал снег, хотя его всё ещё никто и не ожидал. Ученикам академии не успели выдать тёплое постельное бельё, именно поэтому многим из них и приходилось мучиться. В том числе и двум Узумаки, которые недавно поссорились с влиятельной группой девушек старшего курса. В итоге им отказали в помощи с утеплением комнаты.

По коридору летали мягкие тёплые светящиеся шарики, которые хоть немного прогоняли холод, но в их комнату они не залетали и уклонялись от попыток себя поймать. Взрослые маги, ответственные за охрану женского Тёмного общежития, закрывали на всё глаза. Наверное, Карин не стоило оскорблять их, когда та отошла от первоначального шока и попыталась вырваться из рук охраны, оттаскивающей её ночью от беседки.

Таюя недовольно посмотрела на свою соседку по комнате и громко чихнула. Карин и не смотрела в её сторону, хотя на самом деле и осознавала тот факт, что в этой ситуации виновата именно она.

— Ещё немного, и я пойду срывать занавески по этажу и делать из них дополнительное утепление, — Таюя недовольно поморщилась и снова чихнула.

— Тебя накажут, — Карин немного помолчала, — может, тебе потом на всякий случай сходить в лазарет?

— Твоими стараниями — придётся.

Карин поджала губы и недовольно поправила очки. Даже если она и чувствовала себя виноватой, постоянных напоминаний об этом терпеть девушка не собиралась.

— Между прочим, ту ссору начала ты.

Ученица малиновой группы Тёмных резко дёрнулась и зло уставилась неё.

— Я всего лишь хотела отомстить той помешанной за оскорбление, направленное в твою же сторону. А истерить и покрывать всех проклятиями, когда всё вышло из-под контроля, начала не я, заметь.

Карин захлопнула открывшийся было для своих оправданий рот и отвернулась к стене.

— Я была на взводе.

— Да уж вижу, — Таюя нахмурилась, — вот в чём твоя проблема? До сих пор переживаешь, что попала во вторую по успеваемости группу? — девушка покачала головой, — так в этом нет твоей вины. Наверняка распределителей кто-то подкупил, иначе я не понимаю, что в моей группе делают откровенно тупые девушки, которые даже иногда и двух слов связать не могут. А практики? У меня до сих пор в ушах их визг с растениеводства стоит.

Карин немного улыбнулась и развернулась обратно.

— Нет, не из-за этого.

— Из-за чего тогда? — Таюя устало вздохнула, но снова чихнула и только тогда потянулась за оставленными под подушкой платками.

— Всё ещё не могу перестать думать о той Узумаки.

Таюя остановилась.

— Вроде бы ты стала относиться к ней немного лучше?

— Возможно, она и не так плоха, как я думала по началу, — Карин сняла очки и положила их на тумбочку рядом с конспектами, которые собиралась до этого повторить на ночь, — какие-то дельные мысли в её блондинистой голове проскальзывали.

Таюя прыснула.

— Да ладно тебе, на занятиях она вполне прилично отвечает. Особенно на те темы, которые хоть как-то касаются всеобщей истории. По-моему, виды растений и их способы применений она запоминает по событиям, в которых они были полезны. Странно, не так ли?

Карин приподняла бровь.

— Какой-то странный способ.

Её соседка пожала плечами.

— С ней работает.

У Карин некстати пронеслось в голове, что пропавшая наследница тоже до безумия любила историю и часто пропадала в древних фолиантах, как рассказывала ей мама.

Но Узумаки постаралась отогнать от себя эту мысль.

— А, в общем, кто из объединённых групп тебя заинтересовал? — Карин постаралась скрыть едва заметную дрожь в голосе, уставившись почти невидящими глазами в потолок.

— Ты намекаешь на кого-то конкретного?

Девушка не ответила и мысленно поблагодарила темноту за то, что в ней не видно её покрасневшие щёки.

— Если из Тёмных, то конечно же, Учиха Саске. Думаю, не зря их клан называют гениями, — на этих словах Карин довольно улыбнулась, — хотя, тут можно поспорить, ведь у Узумаки нет равных в магических печатях, а это ценится намного выше огненных техник.

— А ещё? — спросила Узумаки, скрывая, что всё нужное она уже узнала.

— Из Светлых, наверное, Юки Хаку. Сначала я его не замечала, потому что он постоянно крутится рядом с той-самой-Наруко, но что-то в нём определённо есть.

— Юки? Знакомо.

— Определённо, правда, я тоже не могу вспомнить.

— Ладно, спокойной ночи, — Карин умиротворённо прикрыла глаза, поскорее стараясь заснуть.

— Тебе тоже.

Таюя перевела взгляд на окно.

Снег усиливался.

***

_«Я спою тебе лишь одной. Слышишь ли ты меня?»_

Наруко резко открыла глаза и огляделась. В конце концов она решила, что женский голос ей причудился на границе сна и реальности.

Уже было утро.

Девушка медленно спустилась вниз и столкнулась взглядом с уже готовой к выходу Хинатой, которую наконец-то выписали.

— Как самочувствие?

Хината недовольно надулась.

— Хватит уже это спрашивать. Знаешь же, что всё хорошо.

Наруко покачала головой и поплелась в ванную, перешагивая через любвеобильного Кокки, который вот уже несколько дней чувствовал себя самым счастливым питомцем в мире. Его самая добрая хозяйка вернулась, и он пушистым довольным клубком расхаживал по комнате, игнорируя ворчание Сакуры.

Наруко быстро умылась и пошла переодеваться в холодную форму и лёгкую куртку с небольшой окантовкой из белого меха. Почему-то она не замерзала. Она и Хаку. Друзья девушки страдальчески следили за веселящейся парочкой, которая и не думала носить что-либо потеплее. Тем более, зимний вариант формы никому не выдали, а горячий ветер до сих пор кружил рядом.

Правда, Наруко каким-то внутренним чутьём понимала, что не холодно ей совсем не от ветра, преследующего по пятам возможную хозяйку — так та ему понравилась.

Однако свой шарф блондинка носила и не думала снимать его и на лекциях.

— Неужели ты больше не будешь надевать свои страшные босоножки с лягушками? Я дожила до этого момента? — громко спросила Сакура, отпихивая ногой мешающего ей пройти в ванную Кокки.

Наруко фыркнула.

— Не обижай мои любимые босоножки с лягушками, они милые.

Харуно закатила глаза.

— Честно? Не очень.

Узумаки решила промолчать и не начинать ссору, напоминая девушке о её обруче, открывающим широкий лоб. Он тоже был розовым и, казалось, сливался с волосами, что смотрелось до жути странно. Сначала вся группа упёрто думала, что волосы у неё торчат так сами по себе, пока Ино не нашла в виде обруча новый повод для издевательств — видимо, сработал он не очень.

— Что вы сейчас проходите на растениеводстве? — с плохо скрываемым ужасом спросила Хината, заметив его в расписании.

— Пожинаем плоды своей плохой практики — в последнее время он подсовывает нам всё новые и новые ядовитые особи, — ответила ей Наруко, заправляющая постель.

Её рука неожиданно наткнулась на давно оставленный без внимания дневник. Показывать его она соседкам определённо не хотела, поэтому осторожно постаралась засунуть обратно под матрац, где он и лежал всё это время.

«Надо бы наконец начать его читать», — подумала Узумаки.

— Что это у тебя? — послышался сзади заинтересованный голос Хьюги.

Наруко вздрогнула и резко обернулась, закрывая спиной важную для неё книгу.

— Не пугай меня так! — воскликнула она.

— Так что? — Хината и не думала отставать, а Узумаки заметила Сакуру, которая закончила свои утренние обмазывания кремами и тоже выжидающе уставилась на блондинку.

— Ничего, — Наруко немного замялась, — нашла плохой тест, который пыталась спрятать до этого.

Сакура фыркнула, а Хината прищурилась.

— Пока меня не было, ты начала получать плохие оценки? — девушка упёрла руки в бока, как бы выражая своё недовольство, — впредь я буду следить за тобой.

Хьюга отошла, а Наруко незаметно расслабилась.

Вроде бы не спалилась.

Правой рукой она задвинула дневник куда подальше и вновь спустилась, поднимая собранную сумку с учебниками.

— Идём? — спросила она подругу.

— Сейчас, только насыплю Кокки ещё немного корма.

Тот радостно что-то прокрякал и поспешил усесться в своё гнездо.

Харуно тем временем вышла в коридор, направляясь в аудиторию, где у них проходят лекции по написанию основных рун. Более сложные проходят уже на следующем курсе.

— Хватит уже кормить его, он похож на меховой шар, — недовольно заметила Наруко.

Хината легко кивнула, не обращая на подругу внимания. Её больше интересовали нежные поглаживания по животу мягкого питомца.

— Серьёзно, ему пора на диету.

Кокки недовольно заголосил, будто бы понимая, что блондинка собралась делать.

— Да ладно тебе, — сказала Хината, — для их вида такой вес — обычное дело.

Узумаки скептически хмыкнула.

— Идём, мы можем опоздать.

— Да-да, сейчас.

Хината легко поднялась с пола, не обращая внимания на испорченную шерстью юбку.

Наруко приподняла бровь, но ничего не сказала. Будет знать, как задерживаться.

Кокки зевнул, наблюдая за уходящими девушками.

***

Преподаватель по рунам, компании с задних рядов на самом деле не нравился. Мизуки, мужчина с длинными серыми волосами, хоть и казался добрым, таковым по мнению того же Хаку не являлся. Слишком приторной была его улыбка и показательные поблажки отстающим в группе.

Наруко на него внимания не обращала вообще, больше сосредотачиваясь на интересных параграфах выданного учебника. Как сказал Неджи, раньше руны вёл Ирука-сенсей, но ему пришлось ограничиться устройством мира и магического общества, иначе бы он не справился в дальнейшем с приходом большего количества новых учеников. Так же Ирука всегда брал на себя ответственность присматривать за привыканием первого курса к учёбе в Академии.

Эту книгу он написал, когда передавал свою должность давнему товарищу — Мизуки. Как сказала Сакура, вёл новый преподаватель лекции по его конспектам, так что Узумаки не видела смысла слушать эту неприятную личность.

На самом деле, по началу ей бы хотелось его тоже внеси в список подозреваемых, но Учиха не дал. Он сказал, что у Мизуки бы явно не хватило возможностей на контроль над тенями.

В чём-то Наруко была с ним согласна.

Мизуки сильным откровенно не выглядел.

— Буквальное значение Руны Феху: огонь, богатства, деньги и золото. А её главное свойство — приобретение чего-либо или сохранение существующего. В основном Руну Феху применяют в построении защитного купола, с ней при должном соединении он так же обретает способность впитывать чуждую магию.

Сакура подняла руку.

— Вы что-то хотели спросить?

— Да, — Харуно была единственной из их окружения, кому нравился Мизуки-сенсей, — в защитном куполе академии тоже есть эта руна?

— Конечно, — Мизуки кивнул и мило улыбнулся, — сразу скажу, что вашим домашним заданием будет написать реферат…

Многие показательно вздохнули.

— Тогда просто выписать примеры известных мест с защитой, где была использована эта руна.

Лентяи заметно повеселели, а Хаку помрачнел. Он очень любил руны и надеялся на хорошего преподавателя. Но, возможно, его мечта ещё сбудется.

Таюя тем временем украдкой наблюдала за Наруко, которая всё это время разрисовывала поля тетради, и усмехалась. Её соседка легко толкнула ту в бок, отчего Узумаки поморщилась и обернулась.

— Чего тебе?

Девушка с ассиметричными волосами до плеч и карими глазами поморщилась от её недовольного тона.

— На кого ты так смотришь?

— Это не твоё дело, Ами.

Девушка пристально посмотрела на соседку по парте, к которой сама же всегда и подсаживалась.

— Неужели на эту большелобую?

Таюя нахмурилась, пытаясь понять о ком та.

— Ты о Харуно?

— Именно, — Ами приподняла подбородок и высокомерно посмотрела на увлечённую розоволосую, — не стоит. Она всегда была такой бесполезной. Поверить не могу, что Ино защищала её в детстве.

— Правда? — без интереса спросила Узумаки, вновь посмотрев на Наруко.

Та смотрела прямо на неё. Девушка бы вздрогнула, но всё-таки сдержалась. На миг ей показалось, что блондинка всё слышала. Хотя, учитывая расстояние, разделяющее их, гул вокруг и тихий шёпот, этого просто не могло бы быть.

— Именно, они всегда были себе на уме. И даже как-то посмели предложить дружбу и мне.

Ами откровенно игнорировали.

«Вот и одна из тех, — думалось Узумаки, — кого должны были отправить в самую низшую группу».

Наруко посмотрела в блокнот к Хаку, в котором тот подробно расписывал, куда бы и на что можно было потратить время, проведённое в этой аудитории. Пока что сон лидировал.

— И так, — Мизуки неожиданно повысил голос, — я напоминаю вам, что вскоре вас ожидает практика и по рунам.

Снова послышались недовольства.

— И вы должны понимать, что практики зависят не столько от меня, сколько от заданной на год программы.

Наруко выгнула бровь.

— Неужели я слышу это от него? Он же обычно плевал на программу, — прошептала она Юки, который согласно кивнул.

— Наверное, на него надавил директор, — предположила Хината.

Саске хмыкнул и первый раз за это время посмотрел на преподавателя, который уже целую минуту не сводил с него внимательного взгляда.

Наруко показалось, что Учиха немного дёрнулся, но в это было настолько сложно поверить, что она просто проигнорировала его немного странное поведение.

— Добе, — неожиданно тихо позвал её Саске.

— Теме, — фыркнула Наруко и незаметно поближе придвинулась к нему.

— Я передумал.

Блондинка выгнула бровь и непонимающе посмотрела на Тёмного.

— Его не стоит убирать из списка, — прошептал Саске, — сообщник может быть у каждого.

Светлая перевела взгляд на преподавателя, который улыбался какой-то девушке из Красной группы.

— Как скажешь.

До окончания осталось совсем немного.

А вот на следующей лекции по растениеводству стояла подозрительная тишина. Орочимару-сенсей был поразительно в хорошем настроении.

Он сразу же уселся за учительский стол и широко усмехнулся, оглядывая притихших учеников.

— Ну что ж, у меня для всех вас есть важная новость.

И Тёмные, и Светлые одинаково напряглись.

— С декабря у вас начнётся зельеварение, на котором вы обязаны усвоить приготовление простейших зелий первого курса, — учитель хищно оглядел побледневших девушек с первых рядов, которые обычно и кричали изо всех сил на его практиках.

Наруко посмотрела на улыбнувшуюся Хинату. Она всегда хотела стать зельеваром и создавать лекарства для больниц, хотя её отец был против.

— Конечно, не все из вас усвоили даже самые элементарные понятия о магических растениях, но, так и быть, вас я тоже допущу к лекциям, иначе мне отчислят подопытных, — Орочимару всё продолжал усмехаться.

Суйгецу решительно поднял руку, недовольно хмурясь.

— Да-да, один из заваливших практику?

Парень вспыхнул от возмущения.

— Вы так говорите, будто бы ведёте так же и зельеварение.

Орочимару прищурился.

— Именно так, я веду и зельеварение.

Хозуки уселся на место, мысленно прибавляя ещё один предмет с неудом. Преподаватель и этот ученик искренне невзлюбили друг друга.

Наруко вновь посмотрела на Хинату, которая выглядела решительнее, чем когда-либо. Видимо, она попытается завоевать высший бал всеми способами, пришедшими ей в голову.

А вот Сакура тоже побледнела.

Зельеварение ей пригодится для поступления на лекаря, и все её оценки будут просматривать на собеседовании. Во всяком случае, она так думала. Тем не менее, этому предмету ей придётся уделять более повышенное внимание.

— А сейчас запишем новую тему в преддверии нового учебного предмета, — Орочимару отошёл к доске, — сегодня мы рассмотрим плодоносные цветки, которые лучше всего сочетаются между собой.

Наруко вернулась к записям в тетради, хотя на самом деле слушала преподавателя краем уха, что могло ей дорого обойтись, но сейчас девушка об этом не волновалась.

Узумаки мысленно вспоминала тот взгляд Мизуки, которым он посмотрел на Саске. Очень уж он был нехорошим. А своим предчувствиям девушка привыкла доверять.

***

Ближе к ночи, когда все уже легли спать, Наруко старалась незаметно вытащить из-под матраца давно найденный дневник и не побеспокоить при этом Хинату. Она действительно уже почти и забыла о том обгоревшем дереве и о своей находке, но всё же Наруко наконец-то открыла первую страницу книги и приготовилась читать.

Давно пора ведь.

На пожелтевших со временем страницах всё ещё можно было разобрать выведенные потускневшими чернилами строчки, написанные чьей-то уверенной рукой.

Почерк был мягкий, с небольшим наклоном — поэтому Наруко решила, что владельцем оставленного дневника была девушка.

Луна была яркой, поэтому Наруко не затруднялась с прочтением. Однако почему-то именно в лунном свете эти записи казались неприятными, будто бы выведенными через силу, хоть и такими красивыми записями.

К сожалению, никаких имён не было, но та девушка точно писала об Академии, себе и своих друзьях, которых называла по-простому: Чёрный и Серый. Наверное, она рассчитывала на то, что дневник кто-то возьмёт в руки, но не хотела никого подставлять.

Наруко казалось, что впереди, среди этих записей, будет нечто важное. Что-то, что поможет ей узнать о таинственных смертях в Академии.

Но правда ли это — предстояло только узнать.

Дорогой дневник!

Мне сказали, что если завести такую книгу, в которой можно будет выложить все свои мысли, мне станет легче. Наверное, так и есть, хотя я не совсем уверена. Но я точно знаю, что если тебя прочитает кто-то другой — я не обижусь.

Что я могу сказать о себе?

Я обычная девушка, которой повезло поступить в одну из самых чудесных Академий нашего мира — Академию магии.

Здесь я впервые узнала, что такое дружба. У меня двое хороших друзей, хотя и оба — парни. Именно один из них и посоветовал мне завести тебя.

На самом деле, у многих есть свои недостатки.

Например, я в последнее время стала очень нервной, Чёрный постоянно выводит всех из себя, а Серый не обращает на окружающих внимания. На самом деле, я всё не могу понять, каким образом мы сошлись.

Сама я попала на Светлую сторону, но совсем не ожидала, что и Чёрный попадёт туда же — может быть, именно из-за этого он и поругался с семьёй. А вот Серый на Тёмной стороне. Впрочем, я не удивлена.

Когда делаешь что-то впервые — не всегда понимаешь, что стоит делать, а что нет. Так что я не знаю, о чём могу написать ещё.

Возможно, мне следовало раскрыться получше. В самом деле, кому есть дело до кусков чужой бумаги, если там нет никаких ценных секретов?

Унижать других, стараться стать первым среди своего курса, желать большего и большего — это так странно. Я никогда не понимала таких людей.

Но стоит ли писать сюда об этом?

Когда я была маленькой, то никогда не хотела общаться с остальными. Серый говорит, что моё имя мне подходит. Он издевается, да?

Мне моё имя совершенно не нравится — оно одинокое и напоминает опустевшее поле без какого-либо намёка на жизнь.

Дорогой дневник, если тебя увидит кто-то ещё, то что он обо мне подумает?

Я не знаю. Думаю, и не хочу узнавать.

Дорогой дневник!

Сегодня у меня была первая лекция по зельеварению. Было очень интересно — даже Чёрный согласился, хотя он в принципе не любит учиться. Правда, Серому она не понравилась. Он сказал, что можно было лучше.

Единственный преподаватель, который ему нравится, — это преподаватель алхимии.

Он очень молодой и весёлый. На его лекциях много шуток, над которыми все смеются.

В особенности девушки, нашедшие в нём объект своей первой подростковой любви. Наверное, объяснять им, что у него уже есть любимая женщина — бесполезно.

В принципе, за день ничего страшного не случилось.

Что могло бы, спросишь ты? Тогда я напомню, что в последнее время очень нервничаю. Будущие маги никогда не сбрасывают свои предчувствия со счетов.

Но я не могу никому рассказать, даже своим друзьям. Это так страшно.

Будто бы детские страхи вылезли из-под кровати и стоят за спиной.

Снова я о другом, верно? Пора бы прекратить. Ты совсем не успокаиваешь меня, дневник, мне становится лишь тяжелее.

Дорогой дневник!

Всё-таки я не смогла прекратить записывать сюда свои мысли, сидя за столом перед сном. Пишу первое, что приходит в голову. Это так забавно.

В нашей комнате есть три кровати и шкаф. Рядом с ним дверь, ведущая в ванную.

Мне не нравятся мои соседки по комнате. Они слишком наглые и постоянно задирают Чёрного, отчего он раздражается и ведёт себя очень глупо. Я уже устала раздирать кулаки об их намазанные, не пойми чем, щёки. Они всегда плачут и бегут в лазарет, как настоящие трусы.

Каждый должен отвечать за свои слова. Почему они этого не понимают?

Интересно, именно поэтому у меня нет друзей среди девушек? Потому что не стесняюсь их бить?

Не знаю.

Сегодня тоже были интересные лекции, но я не буду их описывать. Потому что, скорее всего, они будут бесполезны тебе как моему слушателю и мне как человеку, опасающемуся своего будущего.

Я, в самом деле, не знаю, что меня ждёт.

Да, я поступила в Академию своей мечты и нашла друзей. Но стоит ли мне учиться здесь дальше?

Возможно, моё нервное состояние появилось именно из-за этих мыслей и не стоит принимать его за нечто важное.

Я всё жду какого-то переломного момента, который всё изменит.

Я жду того, что изменит весь мирный и тусклый поток моей жизни.

Ненавижу своё имя. Я не устану это повторять.

И, думаю, мне пора пойти спать.

Всё-таки Чёрный сильно волнуется за моё здоровье.

Что бы мне написать завтра?


	10. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Луна

_«Тихо-тихо стучит в твою дверь мёртвая душа. Ответь мне, сгоришь ли за меня?»_

  
Наруко подскочила на кровати, тяжело дыша. Звонкий голос, поющий мягкими переливами о чём-то далёком, но до дрожи родном, всё ещё звучал в голове, пока девушка судорожно пыталась вспомнить, где же она его слышала. На ум ничего не приходило. Наруко пару раз моргнула и перевела пустой взгляд на окно, за которым яростный ветер разносил белоснежные хлопья снега.

«Вот и декабрь настал», — отрешённо подумала она, медленно слезая с кровати.

Сегодня девушка встала очень рано, настолько, что ещё даже Хината мирно спала, забившись в угол кровати.

Тихо кашлянув, Узумаки подошла к письменному столу и присела на край стула, зачем-то перебирая какие-то тетради с конспектами.

Вчера Наруко так и не дочитала дневник до конца, только три записи. Это сложно — заглядывать в чужой мир, переживать не свои эмоции и оставаться равнодушным к чужим проблемам. Светлая очень надеялась, что к концу месяца она пересилит себя и дочитает всё до конца, всё-таки дневник наверняка очень важен.

Некстати в мыслях пронеслось, что похожий голос, поющий о чём-то, она слышала не только сегодня под утро, но тогда списала всё на остатки сна.

— Наруко? — несмело прозвучало с чужой кровати, названная девушка медленно обернулась.

— О, Хината, ты тоже уже встала?..

Хьюга сонно посмотрела на настенные часы и поморщилась.

— Даже для меня ещё рано, — она зевнула и привычным движением руки выключила заклинание, отвечающее за пробудку вовремя, если своих сил утром не хватает, — полежу немного, — спустя некоторое время вновь послышалось тихое сопение.

Узумаки краем глаза заметила, как резких порыв ветра сломал хрупкую ветку дерева, едва касающуюся окна их комнаты. Кокки недовольно заворчал в своём гнезде, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Кажется, и блондинке можно было попытаться отдохнуть под тёплым одеялом ещё немного.

Сакура спокойно досматривала очередной сон, повернувшись лицом к стене, и не обращала на посторонний шум совершенно никакого внимания. Тем более, она вчера очень устала и имела полное право на время в своей тёплой кровати, которая неплохо успокаивала не всегда железные нервы розоволосой девушки.

— Тихо-тихо, — нежно напела себе под нос Наруко, пока поднималась по лестнице, — стучит в твою дверь мёртвая душа. Ответь мне, сгоришь ли за меня?..

Возможно, лучше и ей самой завести дневник, куда можно было бы записывать все странные события, обрывки фраз и снов заслуживающие более пристального внимания. Но об этом блондинка собиралась позаботиться потом, уже после того, как отдохнёт ещё немного.

Совсем чуть-чуть.

  
***

  
— Чёрт! — злобно выдохнула Наруко, на ходу натягивая на себя школьную форму, — ненавижу!

— Что, прости? — ответила на её восклицания Хината, тяжело дыша, — ненавидишь просыпать?

— Это ещё ладно! Но почему Сакура не соизволила нас разбудить?

Они как раз бежали через площадь, на которой в данный момент давно никого не было. И очень хорошо, потому что ни ученикам, ни преподавателям бы не пришлись по душе те проклятия, которыми злая Узумаки разбрасывалась направо и налево. В своих умозаключениях она была непреклонна, и всё утреннее негодование свалилось на голову Харуно, которая наверняка мирно сидела за предпоследней партой и записывала в свою толстую тетрадь очередной конспект по алхимии.

Но что-то определённо было не так.

Коридор этажа учебного корпуса, где проходили занятия их параллели, оказался совершенно пустым. За стенами не слышалось никаких разговоров; не стоял обычный шум жёлтой группы, которой так и не вбили дисциплину нигде, кроме как на лекциях Орочимару-сенсея.

Позади двух ошеломлённых девушек послышались тихие шаги. Наруко и Хината резко развернулись, чтобы потом сразу же наткнуться на улыбающегося Хаку, явно пребывающего в наилучшем расположении духа. Правда, до этого такого настроения у него никогда не было, но Светлые склонялись к тому, что это таки ярко выраженная радость.

— Обычно вы не опаздываете, — мягко проговорил он, поманив подруг за собой.

— Так получилось, — недовольно проворчала Узумаки, но было откровенно видно, что та уже почти успокоилась.

— Хаку-кун, а где все? — поинтересовалась Хюьга, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Такая пустота была слишком непривычна.

— В Актовом зале. Нам объявили о каком-то срочном собрании, на которое я вас и веду. Странно, конечно, что его не проводят на площади, как обычно. С холодом может прекрасно справиться и защитный купол. Другое дело, если он сломан. Но это вряд ли. Его должны были быстро починить преподаватели или же маги, отвечающие за состояние самого здания.

— Это да, — блондинка выгнула бровь, — но почему ты не ушёл с остальными?

— Попросил остаться, чтобы дождаться двух опаздывающих подруг, то есть, вас. Это было бы некрасиво с моей стороны — оставить не знающих о распоряжении учениц на произвол судьбы, — он тихо хмыкнул, точно думая о чём-то другом, — впрочем, ещё есть время до начала.

«С ним сегодня явно что-то не так», — напряжённо подумали девушки, не подозревая, насколько их мысли совпали. Юки обычно говорил сдержанно и лаконично, из чего следует, что он явно на нервах.

Наруко, например, когда волнуется, начинает активно нести всякую ерунду, не особо задумываясь над смыслом речевого потока. А вот в речи Хаку растёт преобладание метафор и эпитетов.

— Хаку-кун, неужели ты влюбился? — осторожно спросила Хината, попадая в самую точку.

Парень вздрогнул.

— Всё ясно, — заключила Наруко, — на дворе декабрь, а у него весна в самом разгаре.

— На самом деле, — отрывисто попытался возразить почти загнанный в угол Светлый, — всё не совсем так.

— В смысле? — пытливо проговорила Узумаки, повисая у друга на руке. Хината подошла с другой стороны и немного отвернулась, но её попытка скрыть заинтересованность потерпела значительный провал.

— Я пока не уверен в своих чувствах, но даже если они и укрепятся — всё равно не станут взаимными. Она слишком гордая и явно не обратит на меня своего внимания, — медленно ответил Хаку спустя некоторое время. Откровение далось ему с трудом, сквозь собственные сомнения и предубеждения, но этим двоим, особенно солнечной девушке, он доверял как самому себе, даже больше.

Блондинка с забавными хвостиками, которые отросли за это время ниже талии, тонко улыбнулась и сжала его ладонь, подбадривая.

— Пришли, — сказала Хината, тем самым отрывая друга от самобичевания, а подругу от неловкости после вопроса, заданного не совсем вовремя.

Массивные двери открылись, и опоздавшим открылся вид на толпу учеников, нетерпеливо ожидающих начала какого-то объявления. Некоторые радовались неожиданному отдыху, другие хотели быстрее вернуться к учёбе, правда, последних было единицы.

Друзья быстро нашли линию первого курса, которую возглавляли малиновая и красная группа. Хотя, кроме их параллели, здесь вообще почти никого не было. Только пару человек со старших курсов да люди из охраны. Преподавательский состав, если он и нужен, пока не появился. Даже алхимик, который должен был вести первую лекцию.

Наруко пристально оглядела первые ряды, останавливаясь на Сакуре. Та вздрогнула и притворилась серой тенью, но опоздавшие девушки уже окружили свою соседку по комнате.

— Почему ты нас не разбудила? — спросила Узумаки и улыбнулась. Хоть её улыбка и выглядела мило, в ней явно проскальзывал холод, — точно ведь заметила, что мы случайно проспали.

— Я пыталась, — Сакура отвернулась от соседки по комнате, сложив руки на груди, — сами виноваты.

Хината обиженно нахмурилась, но её быстро отвлёк подошедшие Киба и Шикамару. Хоть они и учились в одной группе, поговорить почему-то удавалось нечасто. Только если перекидываться записками на особо скучных лекциях, чем они иногда и занимались.

Тем временем Хаку потянул Наруко за рукав красного свитера, который та натянула на школьную форму. Пришлось повернуться к нему, чтобы спросить, что случилось. Тот кивнул на Саске, терпеливо ждущего момент, когда и ему уделят хоть каплю внимания. Если бы девушка не проводила столько времени рядом с этим Учихой, то она бы не заметила его нетерпения.

Блондинка выгнула бровь.

— Я знаю, что умолчат на собрании, — шепнул Тёмный ей на ухо, — лучше сказать об этом заранее.

— И что же? — тихо спросила Светлая в ответ, когда Харуно, заинтригованная близким расположением своего кумира, выпрямилась при появлении директора.

Хирузен явно готовился говорить о чём-то важном, судя по тому, как был одет.

В голове девушки послышалось низкое рычание, когда Сарутоби встретился с ней глазами, но Наруко решила его проигнорировать. Саске убедился, что они вновь предоставлены самим себе и успел ответить Узумаки, прежде чем зазвучала громкая музыка для торжественных мероприятий, которая была и в день поступления, когда всех абитуриентов собирали на площади:

— В прошлые года экзамен, про который сейчас будут говорить, устраивался только для учеников четвёртого курса, потому что он включает в себя возможные нападения теней из Мифического леса, а преподаватели вмешиваться в ход экзамена не имеют права.

Узумаки вздрогнула, оглянувшись на Тёмного через плечо. Но сейчас не было времени на обдумывание услышанного: при скоплении стольких магов из преподавательского состава, которые пришли вслед за директором, лучше держать рот на замке.

— Многим интересно, зачем же мы оторвали первый курс от занятий, — наконец-таки огласил Хирузен, когда дождался тишины, — дело в том, что для вас учебный план на этот год потерпел значительные изменения. Весь преподавательский состав согласился, что в конце года лучше устроить начинающим магам небольшую практику в виде прохождения лабиринта и показательных боёв на выбывание. Конечно же, никто не говорит о слепой удаче, вас подготовят к тому, что произойдёт, но по большей части все испытания обязаны держаться в секрете. Среди вас есть несколько учеников из старших курсов, которым в этом году предстоит похожая проверка для получения аттестата. Мы предложили некоторым с их курса участвовать вместе с вами, а заодно и проследить за порядком. Вам же, — обратился директор к старшекурсникам, — если всё пройдёт гладко, пойдут на уступки и снимут с основного экзамена.

В толпе зашумели от полученных новостей.

— Поэтому первокурсникам назначают дополнительные часы занятий в актовом зале с Майто Гаем, где они будут отдельно учить техники для спаррингов или доступные заклинания по желанию. Стихийники, — Сарутоби выловил в толпе Наруко и Саске, стоящих рядом, — если обучатся владеть своим врождённым видом магии хотя бы в азах, будут представлять Академию, потому что обычно всё внимание гостей сосредоточено на таких как вы. Кстати, об этом, — перевёл директор тему в сторону под непонимающими вопросительными взглядами толпы, — традиционно магические школы на финальных экзаменах обмениваются частью учеников. В прошлый раз мы отправляли своих в «Кинигакурэ», Академию Скрытого Тумана. В этом же году все приезжают к нам, в том числе и чужие первокурсники, школам которых понравилась наша идея. Надеюсь, вы хорошо их встретите и покажете себя. Так как экзамен для первого курса пробный и проходит у нас, то и подготавливаться к нему ученики по обмену будут тоже у нас. Несколько человек из «Сунагакурэ», Академии Скрытого Песка, прибудут уже на этой неделе. Один из них присоединится к малиновой группе, другие — к жёлтой.

Жёлтая группа, недовольная пополнением зашумела, но их быстро успокоили грозные взгляды Ибики и характерный блеск меча-артефакта. Вот кому надо было бы вести у них лекции.

— Теперь к другим, менее важным, новостям. Лекции по зельеварению, которое традиционно началось с декабря, будут проходить в другом кабинете, где вы обязаны соблюдать определённые правила безопасности…

Директор говорил ещё много о чём, но Наруко уже ушла в себя, обдумывая услышанное. Что-то не складывалось и явно отдавало фальшью. Оставалось только узнать, что именно.

— Напоследок обрадуем вас внеплановым выходным: остальных лекций сегодня по расписанию не будет. Только используйте это время с пользой.

О, Узумаки уже знала, чем ей можно было заняться.

  
***

  
— Ты куда? — напряжённо спросила Сакура, наблюдавшая за Наруко, которая в это время старалась одеться потеплее.

— На внеплановую тренировку, — сосредоточенно ответила она, выгребая из гнезда Кокки вторую перчатку из своей пары зелёного цвета. Тот обиженно пыхтел и не собирался расставаться с так понравившейся ему вещью.

— Может, возьмёшь другие? — предложила Хината, не отвлекаясь от чтения журнала.

— Они сушатся, — ответила Узумаки, не отвлекаясь от неравного сражения, которое пока выигрывал их комнатный питомец, будь он не ладен.

С громким кряком Кокки схватил перчатку зубастым клювом, расправил крылья и в итоге улетел под бок Хьюге, около которой считал себя в безопасности.

— Тогда возьми мои, — Хината кивнула на свою пару бежевого цвета с еле заметным узором из снежинок.

Наруко тяжело вздохнула, но смирилась с неизбежным поражением. Почему-то Кокки больше всего любил похищать именно её вещи.

Наконец-то полностью собравшись, она махнула соседкам рукой и ушла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Её действительно ждала внеплановая тренировка. Директор, хотя она и давно начинала в нём сомневаться, действительно был прав — к стихийникам, если их объявят, будут проявлять повышенное внимание. Чтобы избежать позора, она обязана тренироваться, но перед этим наладить отношения с ветром, который в последнее время всё злее и злее завывал у окна их комнаты.

Как рассказывал Суйгецу на переменах поклонницам Саске, проявляющим интерес к парню как к его соседу, у Учихи с контролем огня всё было просто замечательно. Но, если так подумать, он наверняка тренировался с самого детства, чтобы быть достойным представителем своего клана, как бы это странно не звучало. Даже с крупицами магии можно много чего сделать и много чего развить.

Наруко не могла представить, какого это, когда твои действия строят не только личную репутацию, но и отношение ко всем членам остальной семьи. Если Эро-санин и напивался до звёздочек в глазах, а потом приставал к женщинам, то ей ничего не выговаривали, просто просили быстрее утащить это чудовище отсыпаться.

Поэтому она не смогла бы представить себя в клане Узумаки, хотя и по идее относилась к ним.

Кстати, в записях дневника говорилось, что один из друзей автора рассорился с семьёй просто потому, что попал не на ту сторону магии. Но в этом по сути своей не было никакого смысла.

Пренебрежение членов клана, если ты сделал что-то не так, она тоже не принимала. Уже насмотрелась в семье Хьюга, и хватит.В такие моменты начинаешь задумываться о том, что сделал всё правильно, когда постарался исправить мозги хоть одного, и это вполне удалось.

Девушка вздрогнула, когда её окликнули.

За этими размышлениями она совсем не замечала дороги.

— Наруко?

Как иронично, что на улице она встретилась именно с Учихой Саске, с которого и начались её размышления.

— А ты чего здесь делаешь? — выгнула она бровь, остановившись на время, пока Саске не догнал её и не поравнялся в шаге.

— Я на тренировку, — хмыкнул он, — в общежитии просто невозможно заниматься.

— Та же проблема, — девушка усмехнулась, сворачивая к парку.

— Позанимаемся вместе? — вдруг предложил парень то, что Наруко от него совершенно не ожидала.

Обычно нелюдимый гений малиновой группы предпочитал совершенствовать свои навыки в одиночестве. Даже на общих практических занятиях по контролю он уходил в сторону от всех.

— Почему бы и нет? — Узумаки пожала плечами.

Наверное, ей бы не помешала компания, которая могла бы помочь в контроле над стихией.

Деревья традиционно скрывали их от любопытных глаз учеников, привыкших наблюдать в окно за происходящим на улице. Выставлять на показ свои занятия Светлая не собиралась.

Тело по привычке двинулось к знакомой беседке, но Наруко остановила себя. Теперь в ход туда запрещён. Оставалось только найти удобную полянку.

— К слову, меня не было на твоём распределении, — Учиха как раз остановился напротив нужного места, — не уточнишь стихию?

— Воздух. Пока пытаюсь договориться с ветром. В прошлый раз это был провал, — после небольшой паузы Узумаки продолжила, — а как определить на глаз принадлежность к стихийникам?

— С нашими силами никак, — Саске ухмыльнулся, — я подсмотрел в документации, — добавил он под недовольное цоканье девушки, — воздух, да? Интересно. Для страны Огня стихия довольно необычна. Если не ошибаюсь, за долгое время был только один маг, способный им управлять, — Намикадзе Минато.

Блондинка отрешённо ответила:

— Да, слышала о нём.

Она прекрасно помнила, что её попросили не афишировать свои корни.

Если Саске и заподозрил что-то, то сейчас добираться до правды он не собирался. Все его мысли занимали странные смерти и тени на фотографиях. Наруко знала, что даже без её участия, Тёмные находят способы собраться на своей стороне. У неё был иной вариант, как добраться до правды.

— Что пошло не так в разговоре с ветром? Точно знаю, что управлять им можно только, если он примет тебя. Читал в нашей клановой библиотеке. Может, тогда не стоит?

Светлая покачала головой.

— Дело было в другом. Он просто захотел поиграть, но неудачно, отчего мы потом с Сакурой всю оставшуюся часть ночи убирались в комнате, по которой будто прошёл ураган. Вроде бы извинялся, но у меня не было времени на новый разговор с ним, к сожалению.

Мимо них пронеслись обломанные ветки и огромные кучи снега, закружившиеся беспрерывным потоком.

— Тебя точно ждут, — Учиха хмыкнул, — и да, возможно, предстоит сражаться и в парах.

— И к чему ты это? — Наруко скосила на него глаза.

— Воздух усиляет огонь, — Тёмный выглядел обрадованным, — уверен в том, что нам очень повезло. Комбинации стихий, если они у нас получатся, обеспечат больший процент успеха.

— Да ты далеко смотришь, — девушка усмехнулась, — для начала нам предстоят тяжёлые тренировки.

Саске покачал головой, как бы убеждая собеседницу в том, что тяжёлыми они будут только для неё.

Узумаки решила это проигнорировать и сосредоточилась, мысленно пробуя договориться со своей стихией. К её удивлению, знакомый звон послышался слишком скоро — девушка даже удивилась тому, как легко её подняли в воздух потоки ветра.

Странное ощущение на самом деле: под ногами нет земли, но магия всё равно кажется твёрдой опорой, на которую ты можешь без раздумий опереться.

Наруко радостно и широко улыбнулась, подпрыгивая и чувствуя, как её поддерживают. Вокруг закружился хоровод из снега и льда. Блондинка ясно почувствовала, как знакомый ветер рад тому, что девушка не боится доверять ему.

Саске, сидя у дерева, с прищуром наблюдал за ней. Меж его пальцев иногда проскальзывали искры огня, но он не давал им вырваться наружу без контроля. Азы Учиха давно освоил, хотя отец и всё равно был им недоволен.

Впрочем, до экзамена ещё полно времени.

Послышался громкий смех, отчего парень и сам не сдержал смешка. Узумаки мягко врезалась в одно из деревьев, медленно сползая вниз и пытаясь ухватиться за свой шарф, зацепившийся за одну из верхних веток.

Ветер, подталкивающий своего мага, за дорогой не следил.

В следующий раз она точно будет об этом помнить. А ещё когда-нибудь научится летать сама.

— Осторожнее, — спокойно сказал парень, когда уставшая Наруко подошла к нему.

— А теперь ты покажешь что-нибудь из своего?

— Конечно. Я же не пришёл сюда просто посидеть.

Довольный Саске встал и отошёл на середину поляны. Снег, находящийся вокруг него, начал таясь, и, причём, ровно по кругу. Учиха глубоко вдохнул, перекрещивая пальцы, и выдохнул, отчего из его рта вырвалась большая струя огня.

Стихия обхватила ближайший куст, поджигая его, но Тёмный не дал огню перекинуться на деревья и остановил его усилием воли. По правде сказать, он старался не показывать, что после долгого перерыва в тренировках, они не даются ему так же спокойно как перед поступлением. И нет, резкое пополнение резерва здесь совершенно ни при чём.

Наруко захлопала в ладоши, подбадривая его.

Показательное выступление дошло до своего зрителя.

  
***

  
Дождавшись, когда остальные уснут, Наруко тихо открыла дневник и нашла место, на котором остановилась ранее.

Сегодня она почитает ещё немного. Кто знает, когда ещё выпадет такой шанс.

Дорогой дневник!

Я всё ещё не знаю, о чём мне писать сюда. Наверное, о том, что я до сих пор не спокойна.

Недавно я показала большие успехи на часах по практической магии. Преподаватель был очень мной доволен, а один из моих одногруппников (точная его копия, правда-правда) вызвал меня на поединок за право оставаться на частные занятия.

Конечно же, я отказалась. Хватит того, что Серый постоянно спорит с тем парнем. Совершенно не хочу влезать в их разборки. Чёрный со мной соглашается, а потом сам идёт спорить с Серым.

Из них даже некий круговорот получился.

Уже сегодня, не знаю почему, но один из преподавателей попросил меня остаться после лекций и поговорить с ним наедине. Никогда особо не задумывалась о том, чем он занимается в Академии, но ведёт точно не у нашего курса.

«Я очень заинтересован твоими успехами», — сказал он мне.

И это странно, потому что я точно не стихийник, а обычно так много внимания сваливается только на них.

«Если тебе что-то интересно — спрашивай меня», — продолжал он, а я всё пыталась найти подвох.

Недавние мысли о каком-то скором значительном событии не давали мне покоя. Я всё ждала и ждала, что случится нечто плохое, что выбьет меня из колеи.

Тот преподаватель так и не смог добиться какого-либо вразумительного ответа.

А мне стало очень стыдно.

Дорогой дневник!

Сегодня был отвратительный день. Я жутко устала и даже не хотела ничего сюда записывать.

Но всё-таки нужно.

Я не люблю холод. А за окном стоит именно он. Декабрь как-никак. Интересно, как скоро он кончится? Нет, конечно, я знаю, сколько всего дней в декабре, но мне интересно, как быстро они пронесутся именно по моим ощущениям. Хотелось бы создать заклинание, которое это выясняет. Я точно знаю, что его ещё не существует.

Может, после выпуска податься в исследователи?

Дорогой дневник!

Мне страшно.

Я постоянно слышу какие-то шорохи за спиной. У меня навязчивая идея, что меня преследуют.

Иногда кажется, что эти шорохи раздаются в моей голове.

Ещё на этой неделе у меня ухудшилось самочувствие. Побаливает сердце, хотя я вроде бы не замечала за собой их ранее.

Чёрный уже пару раз пошутил про приближающуюся старость, за что я его треснула по голове своими конспектами. Довольно увесистая вещь, скажу я тебе.

В любом случае, мне стоит быть осторожнее.

Тот преподаватель не упускает момента, чтобы просто перекинуться парой ничего не значащих (я так думаю) фраз или просто пристально наблюдать за мной во время перекуса в столовой.

От его взглядов мне становится ещё страшнее, но я стараюсь держать себя в руках.

Дорогой дневник!

Я не писала так давно… Но теперь я знаю то, о чём хочу.

Недавно мне приснился странный сон, и запомнила его я очень чётко.

Я была среди мягкой темноты и чувствовала, что мои голые ступни по щиколотку в воде. Мне пришлось идти дальше, потому что я точно не собиралась оставаться на одном месте.

Темнота давила на меня, но я старалась не зацикливаться на этом.

Вскоре я увидела свет и уже шла именно к нему. Впереди был огромный каменный алтарь. Похожий когда-то стоял около моего дома, но его сломали соседские мальчишки, за что получили хорошую взбучку от своих родителей.

— _Ты здесь_ , — услышала я странный скрипучий голос. Он заезженной пластинкой проехался по нервам, и я вздрогнула.

— Кто ты? — спросила я этот голос, не зная даже, о чём мне думать.

— _Я твой страж_.

— Страж?

— _Да, я хранитель твоего счастья, но я же обеспечу твою погибель_.

Мне было неудобно, темно и немного волнительно. Своего собеседника во сне я не видела. Но сон на то и сон, чтобы быть неполноценным.

— Как страж может обеспечить погибель?

— _Я особый страж. Таких нас девять. Но ты их не увидишь, как не увидишь и меня_.

— Почему?

— _Я заберу твою душу задолго до того, как наследница крови осознает, кто она есть, и в чём её суть._

После я провалилась в темноту.

Больше никогда не буду слушать страшилки Чёрного.


	11. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Вода и воск

Ледяная пустота давила со всех сторон на хрупкое тело молодой девушки, тусклым огоньком светившейся среди бесконечного мрака. Наруко взглянула на свои дрожащие руки, а потом крепко сжала ладони в кулаки, силясь прийти в себя. Нужно было идти вперёд, к огромному кристаллу, который Узумаки уже встречала пару раз до этого.

Но взять себя в руки не получалось. Слишком сильно на блондинку произвели впечатление последние записи. Почему-то ей казалось, что тот преподаватель явно замешан во всём, но следовало понять, во-первых, кто он, а, во-вторых, какое именно имеет отношение к происходящему. И имеет ли. Такими темпами начнёшь подозревать всех подряд.

Вроде бы Карин всё же пыталась проследить за Орочимару-сенсеем. Надо попросить её выяснить, когда тот пришёл в «Коноху» и чем занимался в начале. Автор дневника упоминала, что у них были лекции зельеварения, но тот странный преподаватель их точно не вёл.

Но сначала стоит выяснить другое. Описание того разговора со Стражем. Это точно был не сон. И он сказал, что всего их девять. Всё запутанней и запутанней. Её хранитель тоже собирается забрать у Наруко душу? Но при первой встрече Узумаки услышала, что тот невидимка выбрал её сам и извинялся за это. Зачем делать то, о чём впоследствии будешь жалеть?..

Слишком запутано.

Задумываться ещё и о том, кто такая наследница крови, блондинка пока не стала. Иначе её мозги вскипят, переполненные догадками и предположениями. Лучше попытаться понять это потом, когда она узнает ещё что-либо.

Девушка поёжилась от холода. В отличие от внутреннего мира автора дневника, у неё под ногами была одна пустота, причём, вечно холодная пустота. И этот факт захватывал дух и заставлял сердце биться чаще, разгоняя кровь по венам. Хотя, можно ли сказать, что здесь её тело настоящее, а не отпечаток памяти души? Вроде бы Узумаки читала о чём-то подобном.

Вскоре Наруко заметила знакомый свет и поспешила добраться до его тепла. Ей было слишком холодно, чтобы оставаться в темноте.

— _Здравствуй_ , — послышался знакомый бархатистый голос, когда блондинка дошла до висящего сияющего кристалла. Изгнивший плющ больше не охватывал его целиком, лишь низ, постепенно слезая с источника магии совсем.

— Привет, — ответила Наруко, постепенно успокаиваясь.

Пока не было повода не доверять своему Стражу, даже если и другой говорил странные вещи. Её невидимка уже несколько раз помог девушке, за что она была ему искренне благодарна в перерывах, когда не бесилась из-за того, что тот откровенно не договаривал.

— _Твоё сердце неспокойно._

— Есть такое.

Девушка нахмурилась.

У неё было мало поводов для радостей, если исключать один приятный факт, что голос её Стража бархатистый, а не скрипучий и пробирающий до самых костей. Хотя, и от этого шли мурашки по коже. Чем больше Наруко сравнивала свои ведения и ведения автора дневника, тем сильнее ей хотелось узнать, каким бы предстал внутренний мир остальных семи людей, в которых сидят похожие существа. А, может, в отличие от её Стража, они уже на свободе.

— _Ты желаешь что-то узнать?_

— А ты ответишь на мои вопросы честно и прямо?

— _Смотря, о чём ты хочешь спросить. Есть тысячи путей и тысячи параллелей, и ты должна понимать, что лучше бы они никогда не пересекались. Как не пересекутся противоположные параллели, так и некоторые вопросы никогда не найдут ответа._

Узумаки потрясённо заморгала.

— Ты меня запутал.

— _Люди всегда запутывают себя сами._

— Подожди, но ведь параллели на то и параллели, что они не пересекаются?

— _Это всё предрассудки._

Наруко встряхнула головой, не собираясь уплывать на затворки философии. Если выпал шанс на встречу с этим непонятным существом, то лучше им воспользоваться.

— Недавно я наткнулась на странные записи…

— _Я знаю._

— Знаешь?

— _Не забывай, я — это ты, а ты — это я. Я вижу твоими глазами._

— Это многое объясняет, — неловко сказала девушка, слегка сдавливая кончик одного из хвостов пальцами. К слову, её волосы всё равно были собраны в эту причёску, даже если она и ложилась спать с распущенными. Это вновь наводило на мысли, что в этом месте её тело — всего лишь отпечаток из памяти.

— _Я всегда объясняю многое. Стоит лишь правильно задать вопрос._

Узумаки вздохнула.

— Тогда ответь мне: это правда, что таких, как ты, девять?

— _Правда._

Наруко кивнула.

— Хорошо. Теперь я уверена хоть в чём-то.

— _Но правда бывает разной._

Девушка взбешённо топнула ногой, немного покачнувшись. Но её поймало что-то мягкое, за что блондинка и попыталась ухватиться, подозрительно прищурившись. Конечно же, у неё ничего не получилось.

— О, ну не начинай, пожалуйста! — Наруко тяжело вздохнула, — давай продолжим, раз ты сегодня на порядок добрее. Итак, тот Страж — это точно не ты.

— _Верно. В то время я уже был с тобой._

Узумаки удовлетворённо кивнула, так как одна из её теорий подтвердилась.

— Ты знаешь, кто это был?

— _Один из нас девяти, но не я_ , — послышалось со смешком.

— Логично, — девушка закатила глаза.

Чуть подумав, она добавила:

— Ты знаешь, кто такая наследница крови?

Темнота вокруг будто бы завибрировала. Мельком показались красные линии, окружившие Наруко и её кристалл магии, но сразу же потухли.

— _Ещё не время._

— Но я увижу её? — а потом Светлая тише добавила, — или ты заберёшь мою душу раньше?

Снова послышался смешок, и бархатный голос довольно ответил, медленно исчезая.

— _Всё может быть. Но даже если встреча и предрешена, она может не состояться._

И Узумаки традиционно провалилась вниз, как-то отрешённо раздумывая над тем кричать или нет.

  
***

  
Сегодня после лекций Наруко попросили прийти к директору на личный разговор. Обеспокоенные Хината и Хаку сначала не хотели отпускать её одну, мало ли что Узумаки умудрилась натворить без их ведома, но та успокоила их тем, что разговор скорее всего пойдёт об экзамене и её роли в нём.

Кабинет Сарутоби как всегда напоминал свалку, только теперь из книг и манускриптов, которые не удосужились вернуть на полки. Девушка незаметно поморщилась, выискивая фигуру директора среди этого хаоса. Тот стоял лицом к окну, сложив руки позади в замок. Знакомая поза. В прошлый раз он стоял точно так же.

— Для чего Вы меня позвали? — неуверенно спросила Наруко, когда Хирузен обернулся к ней, чтобы поприветствовать кивком головы.

— Для разговора, конечно же, — Сарутоби чуть усмехнулся.

« _Не люблю этого лжеца_ ».

«Ты знал его до этого?»

« _Да_ ».

«Откуда?» — мысленно спросила Наруко с явным нетерпением.

« _Ещё не время_ ».

Она еле слышно фыркнула, благо директор вроде бы ничего не заметил.

— Об экзамене, наверное? Не волнуйтесь, мы с Саске усиленно тренируемся и сами, заодно пытаясь отработать совместные приёмы.

— Нет, речь пойдёт не об этом.

Хирузен развернулся, уселся в своё большое кресло, почти скрывшись за грудой бумаг на подпись, и только потом взглянул на одну из учениц своей Академии. Ну, попытался. Хотя, торчащая из-за листов шляпа выглядела забавно. Уставшему директору пришлось приподняться, чтобы теперь у Наруко не было повода для тихого хихиканья в кулак. Та сразу кашлянула, как бы скрывая свою причастность к этому звуку. Но, увы, ей уже не поверили.

— О чём тогда?

На самом деле девушка действительно была заинтересована, как бы подозрительно не относилась ко всему, что исходило от директора. Сейчас она начинала понимать, что это чувство — не целиком её и зарождается отчасти под влиянием Стража, но Наруко почему-то было всё равно.

— О твоей магии.

Узумаки немного опешила.

— С ней что-то не так?

— Да, ты же помнишь, что сама выбирала свою сторону?

— Конечно. Во мне были два потока силы, ни один из которых так и не выиграл. Но с самостоятельным выбором Светлая сторона должна была одержать победу, разве нет?

— Вот именно. Так всегда и случалось. Твой друг, Юки Хаку, тоже самостоятельно выбирал сторону, но его магия уже почти преобразовалась в Светлую.

— К чему Вы ведёте? — Наруко прищурилась, уже начиная что-то смутно подозревать.

— Но твоя магия стоит на месте, будто бы застыла. Мы просили провести медосмотр для всех учеников в связи с тем, что в последнее время ближайшие к Академии деревни подозрительно скосило от неизвестных болезней, — да, девушка припоминала нечто такое на прошлой неделе, — и там и выяснилось, что по прошествии такого количества времени ты не приблизилась к Светлой стороне ни на шаг.

Узумаки застыла на месте.

— Но это же плохо, да?

— Это очень плохо. И поэтому тебе не следует учить смешанные приёмы с Учихой Саске. Нестабильность может привести к трагедии.

— Но как же экзамен? — пролепетала девушка, мысленно стараясь призвать своего Стража к разговору.

Директор тяжело вздохнул, протирая лоб платком, вытянутым из кармана.

— Категорически запретить тебе участвовать мы не можем. Но будь осторожна.

— Ладно, — девушка решительно кивнула, — а что с теми деревнями?

— Пока неизвестно, — Сарутоби задумался о чём-то, наверное, о том, рассказывать ли такое обычной ученице или нет, — все лекари, которых просили о помощи, не нашли суть проблемы. Жители в панике.

— Разве Академия не может ничем помочь?

— Наши лекари тоже не смогли вылечить заражённых.

Наруко фыркнула. Вот поэтому она всем им и не доверяла. Когда речь заходит о серьёзных проблемах, никто сразу не может справиться. Девушка жуть как не любила бывать в их лазарете, хотя и приходилось ходить туда, чтобы навестить Хинату.

— Я могу идти?

— Конечно. И не забудь сделать все уроки.

— Обязательно.

За дверью Наруко закатила глаза.

«Страж, эй, Страж!»

« _Ты слишком громко думаешь_ ».

О, а раньше он никогда не отвечал так просто. Скорее, почти вообще не отвечал.

«Я специально. Что не так с моей магией?»

Девушка недовольно поморщилась из-за возникшей тишины. А тем временем в коридорах главного корпуса подозрительно никого не было.

« _С ней всё в порядке_ ».

«А ты слишком долго отвечаешь».

« _Я старался понять, что ты имеешь в виду_ ».

Узумаки встала на месте, надувшись.

«Сам же говорил, что видишь моими глазами. Что непонятного? Моя сторона магии! Почему она не склоняется к Светлой?»

Послышался мягкий бархатный смех. Блондинка раздражённо фыркнула и пошла дальше.

« _У тебя есть я. Твоя магия не может быть светлой_ ».

Наруко снова остановилась, только теперь от удивления, но сразу же взяла себя в руки.

«А если подробнее? Чем мне это грозит?»

« _Ещё не время. Но не бойся. Ты прекрасно сможешь магичить со своим парнем и дальше_ ».

«Стоп, с парнем?» — Узумаки даже не обратила внимания на раздражительное «ещё не время».

« _С этим, как его, Учихой_ ».

«Он не мой парень! И Саске мне даже не нравится!»

Но Страж уже удалился вглубь сознания и не соизволил ответить. В общем, в общежитие девушка пришла разозлённой и не отвечала на вопросы подруги, сразу же забравшись спать. Даже не открыв дневник, хотя и выдалась подходящая возможность.

  
***

  
Наруко стремительно выбежала из теплицы, как только закончилась очередная практика от Орочимару-сенсея. То ли у неё апгрейд, то ли сегодня задание было намного легче. Рядом с жутким стоном на землю упал Сай, которого попытался поднять Шикамару.

«А, нет, не легче».

Хаку подошёл к остальным сзади, приподнимая бровь. Струйка девушек, вытаскивающих свои тела из обители исчадия Ада, захихикала, хотя смеяться надо было бы над ними, как над самыми отстающими в группе.

— Кстати, Наруко, так зачем тебя недавно вызывал директор? — поинтересовался Юки, разом подняв амёбного Сая.

— Я сначала думала, для того, чтобы поговорить про экзамен, но это оказалось не так.

— Ты всё-таки что-то натворила? — Нара зевнул, — впрочем, я почему-то совершенно не удивлён.

Девушка закатила глаза.

— О, я так рада вашей поддержке, ребят, — протянула она, оглядывая сонных друзей, — но нет, я ничего не натворила. Хотя, нет, натворила, но не я.

— А кто тогда? — спросил Хаку, последовав за уходящей блондинкой, пока двое оставшихся ещё собирались с силами.

— Моя магия.

— Это разве не одно и то же? Не пробуй отговориться тем, что ты совершила нечто противозаконное во сне.

У девушки возникло неловкое чувство, что такое как раз таки и может произойти.

— Да нет! — воскликнула оскорблённая Наруко, — дело в другом. Вот твоя магия переходит к Светлой стороне, верно?

— Да, это подтвердили на медосмотре, — Хаку кивнул.

— А моя не переходит! — девушка взмахнула руками, — вот поэтому меня и вызвали.

Сай и Шикамару уже догнали их и теперь подозрительно переглянулись.

— Это разве не опасно? — первым начал Нара.

— Тебе следует лучше задуматься над этим, — продолжил насаждать на подругу Шимура.

— Нет, кое-кто убедил меня, что всё в порядке.

— Только не говори, что это Саске, ладно? — Хаку закатил глаза, — если вокруг него водят хороводы, то это ещё ничего не говорит об его умственных способностях.

Наруко отрицательно покачала головой.

— Нет, не он.

Откуда-то со стороны послышался испуганный визг. Друзья переглянулись и бросились в ту часть парка, откуда он и доносился. Деревья странно раскачивались, открывая им путь. Вскоре перед ними открылась непонятная сцена того, как какой-то парень стоит, протягивая руку вперёд, а Саске, которого совсем недавно обсуждали, полулежит на земле, морщась. Рядом с ними жмутся друг к другу испуганные девчонки.

— Кто ты такой? — раздражённо выкрикнул Учиха, поднимаясь на ноги. Из-под оборванной штанины потекла струйка крови.

Парень с алыми волосами медленно моргнул и смахнул со своего лба снег, упавший с дерева, открывая вид на татуировку «любовь». Глаза незнакомца казались безжизненными, и подводка только усугубляла это.

— Ученик по обмену? — протянул он вопросительно.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — выкрикнула одна из девушек, — появился ни пойми откуда и на такой же вопрос сразу ответил боевым заклинанием! Это нормально?

Другая дёрнула её на себя, пытаясь успокоить. Послышался слишком громкий для секретов шёпот: «Ты что, больная? Да он остановил Саске-куна одной рукой!»

Наруко, не собираясь отсиживаться в стороне, бросилась к ученику Малиновой группы. Хаку чертыхнулся, когда не сумел словить её за руку, и побежал вслед за подругой. А вот Шикамару шикнул на Сая и решил подобраться к испуганным, скорее всего, жертвам с другой стороны вместе с ним, потому что бросаться вперёд без плана — слишком проблематично.

— Если так рассудить, то вы начали первые, — неизвестный уже начинал раздражаться, как вдруг резко замолк, пристально уставившись на Наруко. Его глаза как-то странно засверкали и, можно сказать, ожили.

Та уже подбежала к Саске и подставляла ему плечо для опоры, хотя он и смотрел на девушку взглядам типа мне-не-нужна-помощь-уйди. Хаку без колебаний оттащил парня от Узумаки, сам помогая тому опереться, ведь хорошо быть помощником с милой улыбкой и очень удобным заклинанием замораживания непослушных конечностей.

— Они начали первые? — блондинка гневно посмотрела на аловолосого парня, — да это же самые бесполезные в плане заклинаний ученицы Академии! Что они тебе сделали?

Девушки и думать забыли о своём страхе и раздражённо загалдели, благо с другой стороны их подхватили Нара и Шимура, отводя подальше.

— Это не даёт им права оскорблять людей, которые не отвечают на вопросы, если не знают, от кого они, — парень прищурился, — сначала нужно представиться.

— Тогда представься сам, — Наруко угрожающе хрустнула пальцами.

Незнакомец усмехнулся.

— Сабаку-но Гаара, теперь ты.

— Узумаки Наруко, — видя, что Гаара не настроен на драку, девушка и сама начала успокаиваться, — ты правда ученик по обмену?

— Да, должен присоединиться к какой-то Малиновой группе.

— О, — Узумаки приподняла бровь, — ты только что встретился с одним из них, — она ткнула пальцем на злого Саске, — вот, он оттуда.

— А ты? — Сабаку-но склонил голову на бок.

— Я из Красной.

— Тогда я хочу в Красную, — протянул Гаара, заставив девушку удивлённо моргнуть.

Хаку, неотрывно следивший за происходящим, напрягся. Что-то в том парне ему не нравилось. От него шла странная опасность. Но задумываться над этим не было времени.

— Но ты, наверное, Тёмный?

— Верно, — Гаара кивнул, — ты должна была понять.

— Тогда тебе нужно в Малиновую. Я из Красной, потому что Светлая.

— Этого не может быть, — ученик по обмену нахмурился, — я чувствую, что это не так.

Наруко совершенно не понимала ход его мыслей.

« _Наруко_ ».

«Да?» — неуверенно откликнулась на зов девушка, отступая назад.

Сабаку-но бросил раздражённый взгляд на двух парней, которые всё ещё оставались свидетелями их разговора. Юки решительно отступил от поляны, потянув за собой и упирающегося Учиху. Взгляд этого аловолосого явно не сулил ничего хорошего, если они не уберутся побыстрее и подальше.

— Я ей ничего не сделаю, — хмыкнул тот.

И почему-то Хаку поверил этим словам. Им хотелось поверить. Да и он чувствовал, что они с Саске здесь явно лишние.

Опасность, исходящая от ученика по обмену, давила на нервы.

— Если с моей подругой что-то случиться — тебе несдобровать.

— Учту, — Сабаку-но медленно кивнул, отворачиваясь от уходящих учеников Академии «Коноха».

« _Не бойся его и говори правду_ ».

«О чём ты?»

« _Он почти такой же, как ты. Один из девяти избранных_ ».

Девушка шокировано посмотрела на Гаару, который за время мысленного разговора подошёл ближе. Намного ближе.

— Да ладно? — Узумаки потянулась к удивлённому таким поворотом парню, потрогав его за волосы.

— Всё-таки я прав, — заключил парень, — ну, здравствуй, сестра.

— Сестра?

— Сестра по несчастью, разве нет?

Наруко покачала головой.

— Я многого не знаю.

Гаара нахмурился.

— Почему ты говоришь, что Светлая?

— Моя магия так и не склонилась к какой-либо стороне, поэтому я сама пошла на Светлую при распределении.

Парень удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Значит, твой Страж очень сильный, как и ты сама.

— О, — Наруко только сейчас осознала перспективы, — значит, ты теперь мне всё расскажешь? Надоели недомолвки от своего Стража, честно сказать.

— Нет, — Гаара выглядел расстроенным, — мой Страж самый слабый из всех, и я многого не знаю. И уверен только в одном.

— В чём?

— Что обязан найти Наследницу крови.

« _Но ещё не время_ ».


	12. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Всё напрасно

За окном уже вечерело, когда Карин возвращалась в свою комнату. В коридоре было настолько темно, что её даже не спасал личный светлячок, пытающийся освещать дорогу. Забастовка от старшекурсниц так и не пошла на убыль, но Таюя с этим уже смирилась и даже перестала дуться на соседку, всё-таки в каком-то плане в этом была замешана и она сама.

Девушку привлёк странный звук, который доносился из-за поворота. Было похоже на то, что кто-то разговаривал. Она уж было решила пойти туда и разогнать нахальных мальчишек, ведь голоса были мужскими, но ей не дали этого сделать, схватив сзади за руку и зажав рот так, чтобы крика не было слышно. Карин побледнела.

— Тише, — послышалось над ухом.

Узумаки с трудом различила в голосе Неджи, с которым встречалась время от времени в беседке, а позже — между их корпусами, если появлялась хоть какая-либо наводка. В общем, виделись они не часто, тем более, тот учился на курс выше. Девушка раздражённо ткнула его локтем в бок, за что её встряхнули.

— Что происходит? — прошипела Карин.

Хьюга раздражённо фыркнул.

— Прислушайся к разговору, они явно не ученики, и поймёшь всё сама.

Тем временем за поворотом, в темноте коридора, и в правду было несколько незнакомых мужчин. И их голоса явно нельзя было назвать мальчишечьими: пьяные и прокуренные, они резью отдавались в ушах, вызывая желание их немедленно прочистить водой и избавиться от неприятного шума.

— Он точно сказал подсыпать это именно той девчонке?

— Верно, она проявила неплохие успехи на прошлой неделе.

— Господин не хочет отказываться от тех своих планов, верно?

— Да, в этом году много достойных новичков.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз получится воссоздать ту штуку.

Карин тихонько поправила сползающие колготки, бросив за плечо злобный взгляд. Неджи её проигнорировал, прислоняясь к стене, стараясь услышать как можно больше. Что-то лязгнуло. Девушка вытаращила глаза, угрожающе посмотрев на парня, который напряжённо замер, про себя наверняка чертыхаясь.

— Кто здесь? — громко спросил один из неизвестных мужчин.

— Тише! В это время все девушки должны спать. Может, тебе показалось?

— Всё же стоит проверить, — грубо сказал кто-то, до этого сохранявший молчание. И он явно не был пьян, только разве совсем чуть-чуть.

Хьюга, мысленно перебирая конспекты и дополнительные материалы, в последний момент успел натянуть на себя и на соседку порог невидимости. Неизвестный прошёл дальше по коридору, оглядываясь по сторонам, но около них не задержался.

— Всё чисто. Уходим. И в следующий раз выбирайте место для перекура получше, — мужчина стряхнул пепел с собственной сигареты, останавливаясь прямо около Узумаки. Та еле сдержалась, чтобы не чихнуть. Запах сигаретного дыма она ненавидела всем сердцем.

— Да ладно! Посидим ещё, выпьем, нет?

— Господин обязал сегодня вернуться с отчётом.

— Это верно, поэтому и стоит побегать на морозе, чтобы протрезветь.

— Говорю же, тише. Ибики-сан не должен заметить.

«Морино Ибики?» — мысленно отметила девушка имя мага, ответственного за охрану Академии.

— Теперь точно всё. Уходим.

Когда все посторонние исчезли, члены «команды детективов» смогли вздохнуть спокойнее. От незнакомца, подошедшего к ним, исходила явная аура матёрого убийцы, которая не давала дышать и через раз. Неджи и Карин не могли поверить, что их не заметили. Наверное, всё стоит списать на «перекур» и полупьяное состояние, но они, простые ученики, остались целы.

Теперь стоит рассказать об услышанном Саске и как-то выловить Наруко. И если Узумаки собиралась сделать первое, то Хьюга твёрдо решил сначала доложить обо всём подруге, которая оказалась отрезана от них на Светлой стороне.

Скоро может появиться новая жертва. И на этот раз дело обстоит явно серьёзно.

— Кстати, — вдруг осознала Карин, — а что ты здесь делаешь? Только не говори, что пролезал к какой-то девчонке.

Неджи хмыкнул.

— Нет, конечно. Я просто поздно возвращался из библиотеки, а тут к вам кто-то странный приближается. Я и решил проследить.

Узумаки пристально на него посмотрела, будто бы оценивая. Хотя, так и было. Девушка чутко улавливала чужие эмоции и сразу понимала, когда ей врут. Точнее, почти всегда. Были и исключения, например, Учиха Саске. Наверное, именно поэтому Карин на нём так и зациклилась. Но признавать, что в эту категорию входила и Наруко, за которой в мыслях прочно закрепилось прозвище «та неправильная», ей не хотелось.

— И тебя не заметили?

— Уставшего ученика после многочасового чтения вообще трудно заметить первоначально, а уж если он потом начинает и скрываться, то — почти невозможно. Тем более, они были явно пьяны и расслаблены.

— Ну-ну, поверю на слово.

Узумаки в последний раз насмешливо посмотрела в глаза собеседника и круто развернулась, уходя в глубь коридоров женского общежития.

«Даже в таком состоянии они наводили ужас», — вдруг подумалось девушке, и та передёрнулась. Поправив очки, Тёмная продолжила путь.

За окном давно наступила темнота.

  
***

  
Красная и Малиновая группы смотрели на новенького. Новенький смотрел на них. Наверное, Гаара был не в духе, потому что треть присутствующих резко побледнела после его появления. Со стороны глупышек первого курса даже послышался тоненький визг, за которым последовал смачный удар конспектами от соседок, которым не повезло почти каждую лекцию наблюдать за прекрасными миниатюрами под названием «они и учёба».

Сабаку-но, тем временем, не представившись, спокойно подошёл к Наруко с намерением сесть рядом. Но свободных мест не было. Тогда он пристально посмотрел на Саске. Тот, с перевязанной рукой, явно сбежал из лазарета, как только ему представилась возможность это сделать.

— Даже не думай, что я уступлю место.

Гаара нахмурился, не собираясь сдаваться. Его взглядом наверняка можно было бы убить, если бы не существовало действенного «противоядия».

— Отото, — многие вздрогнули от звонкого голоса Узумаки, — просто сядь за парту, которая перед нами.

Сакура на этих словах побледнела ещё сильнее. Весь третий ряд с конца резко подвинулся, освобождая сразу несколько мест на нужной лавке.

Кажется, слухи всё же разнеслись быстрее, чем планировалось.

Аловолосый спокойно сел, покосившись на единственную соседку, которая не оставляла попыток быть к Саске как можно ближе. Хотя, этому способствовало ещё и то, что ряд уже отодвинулся максимально плотно. Наруко сзади тяжело вздохнула, опуская голову на сложенные руки.

— Отото? — вопросительно прошептал Учиха, — вы таращились друг на друга как в первый раз.

— Всё сложно, — прогундела Узумаки.

Она старалась не обращать внимания на пристальные взгляды со стороны Тёмной группы, которая отреагировала на появление новичка более спокойно. Видимо, с одной стороны на другую новости перекатывались медленнее.

Карин и Таюя недоумённо переглянулись, мысленно пытаясь вставить новую деталь в мозаику. Получалось откровенно не очень. Карин знаками показала соседке, что они поговорят об этом вечером в их комнате. Та удовлетворённо кивнула.

Дверь кабинета громко хлопнула, и преподаватель стремительным шагом подошёл к своему месту, привычным жестом облокачиваясь о стол. Орочимару выразительно выгнул бровь, осматривая притихшие группы. Обычно они успокаивались только с началом лекции, а тут были такими изначально, что наводило на определённые мысли.

Взгляд преподавателя остановился на незнакомом лице, которое он явно не видел до этого. Если бы видел, то давно бы поставил наглеца с насмешливым и неуважительным взглядом на место.

— Ученик по обмену, я так полагаю? — мягко начал преподаватель голосом, схожим с тягучестью смертельного яда.

Гаара просто кивнул, и не собираясь отвечать.

Наруко занервничала, но под строгим и пристальным взглядом Орочимару-сенсея она не могла объяснить Сабаку-но, почему тому стоит себя вести менее раскованно.

— Даже не представишься? — продолжил мастер зелий, — мне нужно знать имя будущего смертника.

— Сабаку-но Гаара, — парень прищурился, — и меня не испугать такой смешной угрозой.

Орочимару презрительно усмехнулся.

— Действительно, все сынки глав Академий слишком самоуверенны.

Ученик по обмену нахмурился, а его взгляд потяжелел. Гааре явно не была приятна эта тема, и Узумаки потом собиралась выяснить, почему. Как и то, действительно ли он являлся сыном главы «Сунагакурэ», что, судя по всему, для их сенсея было очевидной вещью.

Лекция началась.

— Сегодня речь пойдёт о магической бурсере. Преимущественно она обитает на выступах скалистых гор, расположенных в пустынной местности. Вам следует не забывать, что её листья слишком ценны, чтобы их проигнорировать. А зелье, сваренное с их участием, повышает его лечебные способности.

— Чушь, — вдруг послышалось из аудитории.

Орочимару зло уставился на новенького, который сегодня превысил все допустимые пределы возможного.

— Что именно? Мой рассказ или Ваше присутствие здесь?

— Бурсера стала относиться к вымирающим видам, и её запретили использовать в зельях, — Гаара ответил ему долгим скучающим взглядом, а потом просто отвернулся.

Откуда-то послышался смешок, за которым последовал ещё один удар конспектами. Преподаватель кинул острый взгляд на первую пару с вечными жертвами его практик. Кажется, за оставшееся время они так и не сдадут ни одной нормально. Так и до вылета недалеко.

— Не забывайте, что, в отличие от страны Ветра, в стране Огня с растительностью всё прекрасно.

Гаара иронично выгнул бровь, что вкупе с его вечными ледяными взглядами и надменными улыбками смотрелось жутковато.

— Разве это не обязанность преподавателя — рассказать обо всех нюансах, связанных так же и с заграницей? Тем более, раз уж в Малиновой группе находится ученик по обмену, то в рассказ следует включать и то, что пригодится именно ему, как участнику пробного экзамена. Разве нет?

Наруко раздражённо зашипела, всё-таки не выдерживая и отвешивая Сабаку-но подзатыльник. Тот непонимающе и немного обиженно оглянулся на неё через плечо.

— На лекциях нужно вести себя спокойней, — блондинка нахмурилась, — и лезть не с претензиями, а уточнениями.

— Да что он мне сделает? — Гаара выгнул бровь, а потом вздрогнул, резко разворачиваясь обратно к преподавателю.

Прямо на его парте извивалась огромная белая змея, скаля ядовитые клыки.

Сакура завизжала, как, впрочем, и большинство девушек.

Сабаку-но подскочил на месте, создавая рукой щит из песка, неизвестно каким образом вылезшего из его карманов. Наруко в шоке уставилась на это, пока Хаку утаскивал подругу куда подальше. Все поспешили убраться со своих мест, следя за преподавателем и хмурым новеньким. Орочимару выглядел точно спокойнее, и намного.

— Нее-сан, — обратился Гаара к внезапно объявившейся сестре, — не беспокойся, я защищу тебя.

Саске незаметно чертыхнулся. Этот тип начинал его жутко бесить. Хаку, неожиданно для всех, вытащил блокнот, явно собираясь записывать происходящее. Сай уже делал первую зарисовку.

— Не стоит недооценивать опытных магов, если ты обычный мальчишка.

— Не сказал бы, что обычный, — ответил Гаара, шевеля пальцами, вокруг которых закружился песок, отбивая всё новые нападки призванной змеи. Орочимару расслабленно оставался на месте, получая от происходящего некую долю удовольствия. Кажется, предстоящие разборки с директором его ничуть не волновали.

— Ваша семья всегда была гордецами.

— О ней не стоит рассуждать молодому преподавателю. Вы хоть уверены, что вообще видели реальный мир, а не чахли всё время над неполными учебниками?

— О, времени у меня было предостаточно. Льстит, что молодым называют мага, которому далеко за сотню.

Наруко поражённо заморгала. Нет, она знала, что сильные маги живут достаточно долго, но это было всё же слишком неожиданно.

— Наверняка Вы использовали что-то запретное, — проговорил Гаара, очередным взмахом руки отбивая другую змею. Вокруг него ползало уже четыре, хоть первую тот и успел уничтожить.

— Как знать, как знать. Может, вернёмся к лекции, и маленький наглец будет вести себя спокойней?

— Ни за что, — холодно ответил Сабаку-но, — не собираюсь плясать под Вашу дудку. О, а Вы пробовали подрабатывать шарлатаном, который под музыку высовывает змею из корзины?

Орочимару натянуто улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил.

В это время прозвенел колокол.

Узумаки с ужасом смотрела на парня, который до этого олицетворял собой само спокойствие и презрение к окружающим его людям во всей красе. Сейчас на дне его зрачков бушевала самая настоящая ненависть. Девушка быстро подбежала к нему, хватая за плечо, тем самым успокаивая.

Часть учеников благополучно исчезла в коридоре, другая следила за завершением происходящего.

Мастер зельеварения летящим шагом пересёк кабинет, мимолётом ещё раз осмотрев ученика по обмену.

— Посмотрим на Вашу практику. Надеюсь, что та завершится отвратительно, — напоследок сказал он и исчез, не попрощавшись. Как и всегда.

— Может, ты не будешь так вести себя на остальных лекциях? — хмуро заключила блондинка.

Гаара расстроенно посмотрел в её глаза, пробуя давить на жалость, как делал это последний раз в далёком детстве. Но его способности точно притупились, так как на сестру это действие совсем не подействовало.

— Я постараюсь.

— Пойдём, — процедила она сквозь зубы, потащив отото за собой.

Хаку напряжённо уставился им в спины.

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я? — спросил он у Саске, поправляющего бинты.

— Академия Песка послала его сюда точно для того, чтобы потрепать нам нервы.

— Именно.

Юки посмотрел в свой блокнот, тяжело вздохнув.

— Я перерисую тебе к ним изображения, — сказал Сай, заглядывая в чужие записи, — идёт?

— Вполне.

  
***

  
Вымотанная после тренировки с Саске Наруко лежала на кровати лицом в подушку. Рядом покоился недочитанный дневник, о котором она забыла рассказать Гааре. Сабаку-но во время занятий сестры о чём-то беседовал с директором. Наверняка шёл разбор полётов из-за неподобающего поведения перед преподавателем.

Узумаки опасалась Орочимару, но оставить это просто так не могла. Девушка сжала руки в кулаки, в следующий раз твёрдо решив и сама поучаствовать в сражении с ядовитыми змеями. А следующий раз точно наступит.

А пока её ждал дневник.

  
Дорогой дневник!

В последнее время я стала хуже спать. Нет, меня не мучают кошмары. Во всяком случае, я их не помню. Но всё же спокойно и быстро заснуть никак не получается. Даже боли в сердце беспокоют меня намного меньше, чем этот факт. От них хотя бы намного меньше проблем.

Благодаря тебе, я ещё помню тот странный сон во всех подробностях. Наверное, всё началось именно с него, если мысленно посчитать даты моей вынужденной полубессонницы. Думаю, мне следует отнестись ко всему внимательней.

Тот странный преподаватель не отстаёт. Мне стало казаться, что в последнее время он злее, чем обычно. Не знаю, с чего я так подумала.

Наверное, из-за слухов о недавнем скандале в кабинете директора.

В любом случае, мне пора идти на очередную попытку заснуть.

Дорогой дневник!

Сегодня Серый попросил преподавателя алхимии позаниматься с ним отдельно. По-моему, он всё же собирается поступать на научную специальность. Когда я спросила о схожем у Чёрного, тот ответил, что не станет в будущем никем, кроме как алокрылым рыцарем.

Довольно отчаянное решение. Я точно знаю, что там невероятно строгий отбор. Чтобы попасть хотя бы в последний ряд элитной шеренги, стоит попытаться зачислиться на практику с третьего курса. Чёрному придётся срочно подтягиваться в учёбе. Надеюсь, Серый ему таки поможет.

Наверное, поддержку стоит оказать и с моей стороны, но я совершенно не знаю, о чём бы мне стоило поговорить с другом. Остаётся только улыбнуться и пожелать удачи.

Но по ответной улыбке я понимаю, что этого достаточно.

Дорогой дневник!

Кажется, мои соседки по комнате пытались найти тебя. Правда, неудачно. Все мои вещи перерыты. Конечно же, всё аккуратно разложено по местам, даже слишком, но я же чувствую, что что-то не так. Надеюсь, никто не смог добраться до тебя. Искренне верю в это.

Склоняюсь к тому, что до тебя не добрались: насмешек со стороны однокурсников, которые считают, что записывать мысли — это глупо, не было.

Или Серый успел пересечь их на корню. Зная его и Чёрного, те бы наверняка ввязались в драку, которую бы пришлось прекращать нашему преподавателю алхимии, как одному из двух человек, к которому они прислушиваются.

Но меня беспокоит другой мужчина. Тот, который заставлял меня чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке на протяжении столь долгого времени. Он исчез. Просто взял и исчез.

Ему надоело?

Но почему же, даже не смотря на прекращение слежки, я всё равно нервничаю?

Дорогой дневник!

Я снова увидела этот сон…

Вновь оказаться в той мягкой темноте и почувствовать водную гладь под ногами было странно. Сначала я не поняла, где нахожусь, а потом накатила ледяная волна воспоминаний. Я даже покачнулась.

Как и прежде, я решила в первую очередь двигаться вперёд. Только теперь я знала, что надо искать алтарь. И предчувствие меня не обмануло.

Страж, как он сам называл себя, уже ждал меня. Я почувствовала это сразу, хотя и не видела его.

— _Здравствуй, человек,_ — сказал он мне неприятным голосом.

Я не закрыла уши ладонями лишь потому, что не хотела обидеть его.

— И тебе тоже. Зачем я здесь?

Скрипучий смех заставил дёрнуться.

— _Неприятно, да? Ты будешь такой же, когда станешь моей частью. Мы уже одно целое, но после станем ещё ближе. Намного ближе._

— О чём ты?

— _Я говорил, что поглощу твою душу, разве нет? Говорил, точно ведь…_

— Это точно. Но тогда я думала, что ты всего лишь сон.

— _Я не сон. Я — часть тебя и твоего внутреннего мира, хранитель твоей магии и будущих грёз. Оглянись вокруг, что ты видишь?_

Я не понимала, чего он хочет от меня добиться.

— Я вижу пустоту.

— _Эта пустота — боль твоей одинокой души. А вода под ногами — непролитые слёзы._

— Звучит слишком горько.

— _Правда всегда отдаёт горечью. Особенно, если в ней нет ни единой примеси лжи._

И тогда я опомнилась. Я хотела узнать эту правду целиком и полностью, даже если и от невидимки со скрипучим голосом.

— Ответь мне, кто такая наследница крови.

— _Зачем она тебе, если ты всё равно её не застанешь?_

— Я хочу умирать, зная всё целиком и полностью.

Новая волна смеха отнесла меня назад. Я всё-таки не выдержала и заткнула уши руками.

— _Глупая девчонка. Твоё тело сгниёт быстрее, чем худая дворовая псина. Разве ты не чувствуешь боли в сердце? Всё началось, а твои трепыхания напрасны. Тяжело быть огнём без предназначения, и ты почувствуешь это. Твоё место должно освободиться._

После этих слов темнота раскрыла мне свои объятия. 


	13. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Башня

Сегодня, на следующий день после происшествия на лекции Орочимару, царило необычное оживление. Все ученики — и даже старшие курсы — старались выяснить подробности произошедшего инцидента. Отовсюду слышались смешки и перешёптывания, отчего невозможно было сосредоточиться на занятиях. Карин же ещё вчера всё обсудила с Таюей, и они сошлись на том, что Наруко и Гаара либо кузены, либо просто прикалываются, называя друг друга братом и сестрой.

Девушка тяжело вздохнула и покосилась в сторону виновного в этой суматохе, краем глаза с удивлением отмечая, в каком состоянии находится Наруко. Та, вся бледная и притихшая, вяло записывала что-то в тетради для лекций и игнорировала все расспросы о своём самочувствии.

Узумаки хмыкнула. Это было не её дело. Гораздо больше её интересовал Учиха, к которому у девушки был важный разговор.

После занятий Карин нервно поджидала Саске, прячась около входа в мужское общежитие. Она собиралась рассказать ему о подслушанной беседе между подозрительными незнакомцами, а заодно и попытаться выяснить, кого именно имели в виду. Конечно же, вместе. Это, скорее всего, мог быть кто-то из Красной или Малиновой группы, потому что в основном хвалили именно их. А на прошлой неделе — особенно.

Хотя, на самом деле Узумаки немного опасалась подходить к Учихе после того, как провалилась при попытке проследить за Орочимару. Тот её заметил почти сразу же, но, благо, не заподозрил ничего серьёзного. Зато Карин теперь содрогалась при одном лишь упоминании о возможной практике по растениеводству или зельеварению, так как преподаватель мрачно пообещал, что за такую наглость у неё не будет ни единого шанса на пересдачу. Орочимару слишком ценил своё личное пространство.

А уж теперь, когда на каждом занятии с Гаарой у него ухудшалось настроение, это обещание могло перерасти в катастрофу.

Карин бы хотелось прятаться в другом месте, а лучше — показаться, но вокруг было слишком много народа, который всё ещё продолжал обсуждать наглого ученика по обмену. Кто-то отзывался о нём уважительно, другие сетовали на то, что на практике станет наверняка сложнее добиться хорошей оценки.

Узумаки была согласна с последними.

Наконец-то парни зашли в общежитие. Через несколько минут появился и Учиха. Но была неприятная проблема: с ним вместе шёл Суйгецу. Хозуки Карин презирала всем своим девичьим сердцем. Этот платиновый блондин неимоверно бесил своим высокомерием и поистине королевской привычкой плеваться ядом вслух. При нём девушка бы ни за что не показалась перед Саске, чтобы позже выслушивать новую порцию оскорблений и насмешек, так как парень являлся главным сплетником Академии на тему поклонниц наследника небезызвестного клана.

Стало заметно холоднее, и Узумаки поёжилась, хотя специально утеплялась всеми допустимыми способами и была в данный момент похожа на капусту, состоящую из нескольких слоёв жаркой и душной одежды. Хорошо хоть, не бегала по кругу и не рассматривала окружающий мир пятью глазами разного размера. Одна из первокурсниц, дочь фермера, упала в обморок от такой необычной для неё картины, зато раз и навсегда уяснила разницу между обычными и магическими растениями. Даже если те и называются одинаково, это совершенно не значит, что никаких различий между ними не будет.

Судя по всему, Хозуки был не в настроении. Он чем-то громко возмущался — Карин не особо прислушивалась к его возгласам, — активно жестикулируя.

— Нет, ну он правда зарвался!

— Ты же сам не любишь Орочимару.

— Это так, но такого я себе никогда не позволял!

— Может, ты просто боишься.

— Нет, конечно, нет! — Суйгецу остановился, яростно сжав кулаки, — я, в отличие от этого Сабаку-но, держу себя в руках.

— Интересно, — Саске не обратил особого внимания на его возмущение, — как бы он повёл себя сегодня, если бы у нас были лекции по зельеварению или растениеводству?

— Да кто знает, — Хозуки раздражённо фыркнул и пошёл вперёд, оставляя усмехнувшегося Учиху позади.

Когда Суйгецу уже потянулся к двери мужского общежития, она неожиданно открылась и чуть не ударила парня по лбу. Показавшийся в проёме Нейджи вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Смотри, куда идёшь, — злобно выдавил Хозуки и протиснулся внутрь, ощутимо задев Хьюгу плечом.

Тот хмыкнул и, когда парень ушёл, перевёл взгляд на кусты возле главной лестницы.

— Я смотрю, ты очень любишь подслушивать и прятаться.

Узумаки раздражённо покраснела и резко встала, оттряхивая форму Академии.

— Кто бы говорил, — девушка поправила очки, — сильно заметно было?

— Достаточно, — спокойно ответил Учиха, — меня ждала?

— Да, — Карин постаралась взять себя в руки и покосилась в сторону уходящего Неджи. Скорее всего, парень попробует поговорить с Наруко, ведь всё-таки они оба — и Карин, и Хьюга, — судя по всему, пропустили целый день.

Девушка перевела взгляд на Саске и кивнула в сторону общей беседки, где в это время никого не должно было быть. Старшекурсники отправились готовиться к первому, самому раннему, проверочному экзамену, а младшие всё ещё делились друг с другом последними сплетнями.

Директор упоминал в приветственной речи, что там стоят специальные щиты, которые никому не выдадут ученических тайн. В это хотелось верить.

Тёмная вздохнула, наконец присев на деревянную лавочку и вытянув ноги. Они сильно затекли после долгих пряток по кустам, отчего Карин даже не стеснялась расслабиться перед парнем, в котором была заинтересована.

— Так о чём ты хотела поговорить? — поинтересовался Саске, вытаскивая сегодняшние записи для того, чтобы ещё раз пробежаться по ним глазами и уж точно всё запомнить.

— Лучше отложи их в сторону. Разговор серьёзный, — Узумаки нахмурилась.

— В чём дело? — Учиха действительно оторвался от конспектов.

— Недавно мы с Неджи подслушали… интересный разговор, — Карин затаила дыхание, а потом медленно выдохнула, — лиц не видели, но их аура была столь пугающей… Хоть они и явно были навеселе. Не понимаю, как нас не заметили.

— О чём была речь?

— Какой-то девушке должны что-то подсыпать из-за того, что та хорошо проявила себя в учёбе, — Узумаки всё-таки не выдержала напряжения, и её голос дрогнул, сорвавшись на шёпот, — они хотят воссоздать какую-то штуку с помощью учеников.

— Вы не выяснили, какую именно?

— Нет, — Карин покачала головой, — они не уточняли.

— Чьи-то голоса показались тебе знакомыми?

— И снова нет, — девушка уткнулась лицом во вспотевшие ладони, вновь прокручивая в голове тот разговор, — зато теперь я явно их узнаю. Один из них проходил прямо рядом с нами. Ещё чуть-чуть — и всё бы закончилось плачевно.

Тёмный задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу.

— Кстати, где это было?

— В женском общежитии.

— Я не ослышался? — Саске нахмурился, — что Хьюга там делал?

— Он сам сказал тогда, что проследил за ними уже с улицы, и эти мужчины беспрепятственно вошли в здание. То есть, у них есть доступ.

Учиха еле слышно чертыхнулся.

— Получается, часть наших опасений точно подтверждается, — парень пристально посмотрел на девушку, — ты проследила за Орочимару?

Карин надеялась, что её лицо не слишком сильно покраснело от стыда.

— Прости, но у меня не получилось, — Узумаки опустила голову вниз, — он заметил меня почти сразу же.  
  
Саске еле заметно вздохнул, но не разозлился, как того боялась Тёмная.

— Чего-то подобного я и ожидал, но стоило попытаться, — он вновь посерьезнел, — ты точно не упустила ничего важного? Этот разговор — очень ценная улика.

Девушка напряглась, а потом её глаза чуть расширились в удивлении.

«Точно. Как я могла упустить эту деталь?»

— Один из них сказал вести себя тихо, так как Ибики-сан мог это заметить. Исходя из этой фразы, можно с уверенностью сказать, что его с ними не было.

Учиха напряжённо что-то обдумывал целую минуту. Карин даже успела занервничать ещё больше.

— Но это не значит, что Морино не заодно с заговорщиками.

Узумаки расстроенно кивнула, но после благодарного кивка на её губах расцвела глупая улыбка. Ей нравилось быть полезной.

Наруко же узнала новости из письма, которое Неджи каким-то образом незаметно подсунул под их дверь. Сакура в это время была в ванной, так что не увидела его (и это к лучшему), а Хината показательно отвернулась к стене и не разговаривала с подругой. Хьюга обижалась на ссору, произошедшую утром.

Узумаки закусила губу, мельком пробегаясь глазами по строчкам. Всё расплывалось, а бумага дрожала в руках. Голова не хотела соображать сегодня, а ещё ведь были и другие проблемы.

Светлая, забравшись в кровать, накрылась одеялом и отодвинула дневник подальше, не решаясь открывать другие записи.

  
***

  
Наруко помнила, что на предыдущей тренировке Саске был задумчив и чем-то крайне недоволен. В прошлый раз они вместе занимались стихиями как раз в тот день, когда Гаара впервые появился на занятиях Малиновой группы. Вплоть до сегодняшнего дня совершенно не было времени: Майто Гай совсем загонял весь первый курс, так что сил ещё и на дополнительные занятия не оставалось. И Узумаки даже не думала о том, что Учиха будет столь долго отходить от неприятного знакомства. На лекциях он постоянно косился на Сабаку-но, чем сильно раздражал последнего, однако Гаара после долгого разговора с сестрой не спешил конфликтовать с другими учениками. Жаль, понятие «другие ученики» не растягивалось на Орочимару.

Девушка уклонилась от летящего в неё сгустка пламени и решила спрятаться за деревьями, но очередной брошенный огненный шар отрезал путь к отступлению. Светлая хмыкнула и взлетела ещё выше, поправляя висящий на шее шарф. Здесь было намного холоднее.

Обычно Саске усмехался и с надменный видом нёс какую-то чушь, отчего Наруко бесилась и каждый раз падала вниз, теряя контроль, но сейчас парень промолчал, чем ещё больше озадачил девушку.

— Он так сильно задел тебя?

Узумаки надоело смотреть на угрюмого парня, поэтому она всё же спустилась вниз, там более ей всё ещё не хватало сил для того, чтобы держаться в воздухе дольше, а падать очень не хотелось. Да и деревья перестали страдать от огня лишь недавно, а Тёмный в таком состоянии мог снова их поджечь.

— Кто? — Учиха будто бы очнулся и немного удивлённо посмотрел на неё, затушив языки пламени на пальцах.

— Гаара. Ты сам не свой в последнее время.

Тёмный покачал головой, смерив Светлую подозрительным взглядом, но почти сразу же отвернулся.

— Я кое-что обдумываю, и он этого касается лишь косвенно.

— Чего именно?

Наруко присела рядом с Саске на покосившийся пень. Тот вскинул голову и притянул Узумаки к себе, всматриваясь в её глаза. Девушка вздрогнула и отпрянула назад, но парень цепко ухватил Светлую за руку.

— Ты что-то скрываешь. Сабаку-но — не тот человек, который будет называть ранее незнакомую девушку сестрой просто так. Я отбросил сомнения по поводу твоей фамилии, когда выяснилось, что умирали не только клановые, но, видимо, к ним придётся вернуться.

Наруко прикусила губу и сжала чужую ладонь чуть дрожащими пальцами. Она так глупо просчиталась.

Девушка расслабилась, когда Саске разочаровался в той идее с кланами, а потом увлёкся другими проблемами. А теперь что-то заставило его вернуться к тем размышлениям.

— А ты умеешь хранить секреты? — Узумаки упрямо посмотрела на парня напротив, не желая так просто сдаваться.

— Да, — Саске переплёл их пальцы, правда, растерянная Наруко не обратила на это внимания.

Она так долго держала все секреты в себе, что теперь ей было даже стыдно признаваться. Да и стоит ли ей это делать? Светлая не раскрыла всей правды ни лучшей подруге, ни даже Сабаку-но, который понимал её лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Сначала Узумаки всё же хотела рассказать Гааре о дневнике, но забыла, а на следующий день уже не решилась на этот шаг.

Девушка глубоко вздохнула и вздрогнула, вспомнив о последней записи, прочитанной в нём.

«Глупая девчонка. Твоё тело сгниёт быстрее, чем худая дворовая псина», — эти строчки так потрясли Наруко, что всю оставшуюся часть ночи она не могла заснуть, а утром впервые нагрубила Хинате, которая пристала с расспросами о самочувствии.

Страж Наруко ещё в самую первую встречу назвался её проклятием и за что-то извинялся.

«Разве ты не чувствуешь боли в сердце? Всё началось, а твои трепыхания напрасны», — девушка начала раньше просыпаться по утрам, чтобы проверить, не болит ли у неё ничего. Она боялась этой боли, но, тем не менее, уже ждала, как что-то неизбежное.

А что, если она тоже обречена?

Нет, о таком, кроме неё и, возможно, Гаары, никому не стоит знать. Они ведь брат и сестра по несчастью.

Девушка побледнела и вскочила, намереваясь убраться куда подальше, но Саске сильно, до синяков, сжал её пальцы и вновь потянул назад. Светлая скрипнула зубами и обернулась на него, выкрикивая:

— Да что тебе нужно? Это мои проблемы!

— Проблемы нужно решать с кем-то, а не самой, — твёрдо ответил парень, настойчиво возвращая Наруко на место.

Она всё ещё немного дрожала, но совсем не от холода.

«А если он мне не поверит? Посчитает сумасшедшей?»

— Ты такой теме, — обиженно прошептала Узумаки.

— Добе.

Девушка смерила его злым взглядом, но промолчала. Саске тем временем терпеливо ждал ответа.

— Моя мама действительно была из клана, но вот отец — нет. Директор говорил, что его способности были настолько сильны, что даже перекрыли клановые. Я росла без родителей, так что на самом деле почти ничего о них не знаю. Мой крёстный вроде бы хотел меня спрятать от каких-то врагов, но я не сильно в это верю, учитывая, что он постоянно где-то пропадал в поисках вдохновения.

Учиха потянулся было потрепать её по голове, но остановился.

— Кто он по профессии?

— Бродячий писатель, — Наруко тонко улыбнулась и дотронулась до медальона, выпавшего из-под шарфа, — но приятные сердцу воспоминания он о себе оставил.

Саске заметно расслабился.

— Получается, у твоих родителей совершенно разные способности. Сторона твоей магии нормализовалась?

— Нет.

Саске нахмурился.

— В чём причина?

По Узумаки было видно, что она явно нервничает.

— Это мой самый большой секрет. Никто, кроме Гаары, не знает.

Тёмный прищурился.

— Но почему он знает?

— У него... почти то же самое, — девушка зажмурилась, — некоторое время назад мне приснилась странная темнота. Вокруг ничего не было видно, и оставалось только идти вперёд. Вскоре передо мной показался огромный кристалл, обвитый плющом. И я услышала голос.

Наруко раскрыла глаза и посмотрела на Саске. Тот её внимательно слушал.

— Голос?

— Он представился Стражем моей души, но сам не показался. Иногда я могу с ним общаться, и это существо также предупреждало меня о том, что не стоит доверять директору. Ты веришь мне? — Светлая с еле заметной надеждой взглянула на парня, сидящего напротив.

— Верю, — со всей серьёзностью ответил Тёмный, — у тебя проблемы с магией из-за него?

— Не совсем, — Наруко покачала головой, — я не совсем поняла причины такого состояния, но Страж сказал, что особых проблем нет. Тот кристалл и есть сердце моих способностей, но ещё в начале года его обвивал плющ, который к настоящему моменту почти сгнил. Мне просто интересно, что будет, когда он совсем исчезнет. Может быть, магия наконец чётко выберет одну из двух сторон, а, может быть, и нет.

— Гаара тоже слышит голос?

— Да. Но другой. У каждого свой Страж, а всего их должно быть девять. Именно поэтому он называет меня своей сестрой. Вроде бы у него он самый слабый, так что отото ничего особо пояснить не смог. Но теперь я точно уверена, что этот кто-то, что сидит внутри меня, довольно силён. Гаара так сказал.

Девушка снова замялась.

— Но с этим Стражем что-то не так, верно?

— Он... никогда не отвечает на мои вопросы прямо, говоря, что ещё не время, — Узумаки сильнее сжала чужую ладонь, — но в первую нашу встречу, я не очень расслышала, Страж... чётко извинился за то, что выбрал меня. Он говорил, что не только хранитель, но и проклятье.

— Тебе угрожает опасность? — во вмиг посерьезневшем голосе Учихи появились стальные нотки.

— Точно не знаю. Всё слишком запутанно.

Они поморщились от ледяного ветра и мелких льдинок, попавших на лицо.

— Это всё?

Саске наклонил голову. Если уж он начал этот разговор, то стоило закончить его до конца.

Наруко не хотела говорить о дневнике до того, как она прочитает его полностью. Но сейчас, когда парень напротив был полон искренней поддержки и внимания, она не смогла бы смолчать.

Раз уж падать в пропасть, так полностью. Так и здесь — если уж рассказала о Страже, то и о дневнике, главном источнике информации, придётся упомянуть.

— Недавно я нашла дневник девушки. Она не называла имён, но явно училась в этой Академии. Дневник был спрятан в корнях дерева, там ещё выжжены странные знаки на коре. Я медленно читаю его, когда у меня есть время.

— Думаешь, там есть что-то важное?

Светлая кивнула.

— Определённо. У автора дневника тоже был Страж, однако тот вёл себя совершенно по-другому. Существо было более злобным; ещё вместо огромного кристалла — алтарь и вода под ногами. Мне же казалось, что под ногами пустота.

— Это что-то значит?

— Пустота — одиночество души, а вода — непролитые слёзы. Это, судя по записям, сказал её Страж, но в его словах наверняка может быть спрятан какой-то подтекст.

Саске снова был напряжён. Узумаки могла бы поклясться, что он в полнейшем негодовании.

— Почему ты ничего не сказала раньше?

— Хотела сначала дочитать. В дневнике слишком много тайн.

— Но я же просил — обо всём рассказывать сразу же. Мы учимся вместе, и у тебя было достаточно возможностей.

Наруко немного растерялась, но потом сразу же нахмурилась.

— Сначала нужно разобраться в нём и только потом наводить панику.

Учиха глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Парень откинулся на ствол дерева, растущего совсем рядом, и Светлая даже удивилась тому, что сверху на него ничего не упало.

Несколько минут прошли в полнейшей тишине.

— Тебе рассказали о тех подслушанных зацепках? — внезапно начал Саске.

— Да, — Узумаки кивнула, хотя её собеседник этого и не видел, — ты думаешь, это всё может быть связано?

Если честно, то Наруко вообще не задумывалась об этом, полностью погрузившись в свои переживания. Даже Страж не лез в её мысли, наверное, посчитал, что в таком состоянии он от неё ничего не добьётся.

— Они хотят воссоздать какую-то штуку, верно? — у Тёмного в голове определённо вырисовывалось множество версий, — и для этого нужно много магии. У кого её можно забрать? У способных учеников. Но для мага, а особенно обучающегося, его способности — это жизнь. Те, кто не выдерживали нагрузки, умирали.

Девушка закусила губу. Точно ведь, всё проясняется.

Она перевела сияющий взгляд на Саске, который выглядел радостным не в меньшей степени. Это был огромный прорыв после полнейшего затишья.

— Тот, кто управляет тенями, может вытягивать магию.

— Но ему нужны сообщники.

Ученики Академии «Коноха» одновременно вскочили со своих мест, подняв в воздух сгусток снежной пыли.

— Это срочно нужно рассказать остальным! — Узумаки чувствовала, как из неё постепенно уходили дурнота и мрачность последних дней, наполненных воспоминаниями о дневнике девушки, у которой оказалась не самая лёгкая судьба.

Сейчас Наруко не боялась читать дальше. Она должна была продолжить. Хотя бы ради автора, который оставил все свои чувства на пожелтевших страницах.

— Наруко, — Саске вновь стал серьёзным, а девушка вздрогнула от того, как прозвучало её имя, — будь осторожна. Этот Страж на самом деле может быть кем угодно.

— Знаю, но пока ничего плохого не случилось, — Светлая неловко улыбнулась, — верно?

Тёмный хмыкнул.

А Узумаки уже достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы обратить внимание на их руки, в частности, на крепко переплетённые пальцы.

Наруко недоумённо выгнула бровь и нервно дёрнула ладонью.

— Эм, может быть, ты меня отпустишь?

Учиха посмотрел на свою руку так, как будто видел её впервые в жизни.

Это было крайне неловко.

  
***

  
Вновь выпал снег. Казалось, в сугробах можно было утонуть, ведь в Академии никто принципиально не хотел расчищать дорожки вручную, а у охраны и преподавателей всё не доходили руки. На самом деле ученики были уверены, что это ещё один своеобразный урок: так сказать, попробуй добраться до жилого корпуса сам, вымотанный и уставший. Или у них действительно не хватало времени, тем более что в последнее время первый курс вёл себя совершенно отвратительно.

В Академиях не было принято оставлять необученного как следует мага на второй год по той же программе или выгонять его из учебного заведения, поэтому директору приходилось терпеть выходки учеников по обмену. Конечно же, совсем закрывать глаза на их поведение было бы неосмотрительно, но крупный скандал поставит крест на дальнейших дружественных отношениях с Академией «Сунагакурэ». Сначала он думал, что самым проблемным будет Сабаку-но Гаара, но время показало, что это не так. За неделю тот успел всего лишь подраться с преподавателем растениеводства и зельеварения и получить семь жалоб от него же. На других лекциях особых конфликтов не возникало.

Но вот с Жёлтой группой творилось что-то неладное. Они и раньше особо не отличались прилежным поведением, но сейчас их не мог успокоить даже Орочимару. А ведь считается, что Светлые всегда дружны друг с другом в одном коллективе и не причинят товарищу ощутимый вред. Вчерашняя стычка показала, что это не так.

Сарутоби тяжело вздохнул и откинулся в кресле, неторопливо покуривая трубку. Клубки дыма медленно поднимались вверх. Хирузен лениво оглядел свой пыльный стол, заваленный бумагами, и также неторопливо перевёл взгляд на дверь. В проёме стоял Морино Ибики.

— Ты уже выяснил, что конкретно произошло?

— Инудзука Киба выступил в роли свидетеля, так что картина в целом ясна, — Ибики подошёл к столу ближе, с сомнением оглядывая его в поисках свободного места.

Но Сарутоби сам протянул вперёд мозолистую руку, забирая тонкую стопку листов, исписанных мелким почерком. Морино не изменял себе и всегда сдавал отчёты со всеми чётко прописанными фактами и заметками в местах, где видел несостыковки. Правда, таких было мало, потому что он всегда старался докопаться до истины любыми способами. В первые годы его работы в качестве главы охраны Академии на Морино поступало бесчисленное количество жалоб от учеников, впавших в истерику. Ранее мужчина работал лишь в пыточной с преступниками, но после женитьбы ему пришлось перевестись на более мирную профессию.

— Инудзука Киба, верно? — задумчиво протянул Хирузен, — он же в Красной группе, так почему же парень оказался совершенно в другом кабинете?

— Да, он распределён именно туда, — Морино кивнул, — тем не менее, Инудзуку попросили занести папки с распечатками проверочных из его кабинета в тот, где произошло происшествие. Таким образом, он стал свидетелем происходящего и запомнил большую часть сведений, пригодившихся для отчёта.

— Судя по всему, у него хорошая память.

— Зрительная на вполне неплохом уровне, причём именно благодаря ей его имя занесли в Красную группу, хотя изначально это было под вопросом.

Директор вновь выдохнул большое облако дыма, переворачивая очередную страницу.

— Основная причина конфликта заключается именно в учениках по обмену?

— Как ни странно, по словам того же Инудзуки, первыми накалять ситуацию стали ученики из Жёлтой группы. Когда он вошёл с папками в кабинет, те передавали записки и шептали оскорбления в сторону одного из учеников по обмену. Стоит заметить, что тот имеет не самый презентабельный вид, крайне рассеян и, как говорит большинство преподавателей, груб и остёр на язык. Парень, по-видимому, долго это терпел, но в тот день уже не выдержал и кинулся в драку. Его товарищи присоединились. Ученики Жёлтой группы же действовали несогласованно и перессорились ещё и между собой.

— Кто-то из них встал на сторону ученика из Сунагакурэ но Сато?

— Не совсем. Светлые нашей Академии разделились на две группы: одна вступила в конфликт, другая предпочла бездействовать, чем сильно оскорбила первую. В итоге ученики Жёлтой группы перестали считать себя одной командой и опорой друг для друга, что крайне нежелательно для Светлых магов. Все преподаватели говорят, что они перестали помогать остальным на лекциях и практиках.

— К слову, на какой именно лекции всё произошло?

Морино перевернул страницу отчёта, прищуриваясь.

— Руны.

— Мизуки, значит?

— Именно, — Ибики нечитаемым взглядом обвёл кабинет директора, что-то обдумывая. Тот же тонко усмехнулся, вовремя закрыв трубкой неуместную насмешку.

— Что-то ещё?

— Нет, — Морино взял себя в руки и твёрдо посмотрел на Сарутоби, который уже отвернулся к окну, выпуская очередную струю едкого дыма.

Ибики, к чьим сомнениям в прошлый раз не прислушались, не мог доверять Хирузену так, как раньше. И, к сожалению, его предположения всё ещё оставались необоснованными. Но Ибики не был бы собой, если бы не докопался до правды.

До января, месяца смертей, — как бы грустно это не звучало — осталось не так много времени, как хотелось бы.


	14. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Сандал

Наруко не раз и не два осторожно расспрашивала Хинату о том, не замечала ли та чего-либо неожиданного перед тем, как попала в лазарет. К сожалению, девушка не помнила ничего такого, так что подруге помочь не смогла. Тем не менее, Узумаки ко всему прочему, не могла выложить Хьюге всё прямо, так что, возможно, какой-то момент в чужих воспоминаниях они всё-таки пропустили. У пары незнакомок, которые тоже подозрительно плохо себя чувствовали, спрашивать что-то было бесполезно, так что те отпадали, и оставалась только Ино.

Именно к ней девушка сейчас и направлялась. Наруко осторожно шла по одному из коридоров женского общежития Светлой стороны, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания со стороны старшекурсниц. Яманака поселили именно рядом с ними, а те предпочитали тишину и покой во время подготовки к зачётам. Это на этаже первокурсников царили громкий хохот и гам даже за закрытыми дверьми. Именно из-за постоянного шума Сакура долго и нудно разучивала, как правильно ставить заглушку на комнату от таких вот звуков. Но большинство учениц это не беспокоило, так что по коридору можно было даже ходить, громко топая ногами — никто и не пожалуется.

Узумаки тихо постучалась к Ино. За закрытой дверью послышались тихие отчётливые шаги, так что Узумаки определённо откроют. Яманака сначала встретила её недоумённым взглядом, а потом радостно улыбнулась.

— О, Наруко! Пошли, поиграем в карты?

Большинство её друзей было среди парней, а их вылазки к девушкам Морино Ибики заметил и пресёк ещё задолго до того, как ему попались самопровозглашённые детективы. Кстати, Светлой до сих пор было интересно, почему она ни разу не пересеклась с другими учениками, которые предпочли не спать ночью, а отправиться на поиски приключений и адреналина. Словом, сплошные загадки.

Именно из-за бдительности Ибики и провала парней Яманака приходилось скучать над конспектами и всячески заманивать Наруко и Хинату к себе в комнату. К ним, по понятным причинам, та заглядывать отказывалась. Сакура итак каждый раз начинала ворчать, когда её соседки уходили в гости. Возвращались девушки каждый раз поздно и непременно будили сердитую Харуно, как бы тихо ни старались передвигаться по комнате. Та заметила их возвращение даже тогда, когда Кокки спал и не радовался с громким кряканьем тому, что его гладит сердобольная Хината.

— Разве я не просила не играть в азартные игры в этой комнате? — послышалось со стороны двухэтажной кровати.

Во всех комнатах общежития была схожая планировка. Только, может быть, кое-где отличались обои. Узумаки пока не нашла времени и достаточного интереса для проверки.

— Да-да, точно, — Ино закатила глаза и поправила чёлку, даже не обернувшись на раздражённый голос, — вечно ты ворчишь по любому поводу.

— Между прочим, я не только ворчу, но и помогаю кое-кому с его сильным стремлением пробраться на Тёмную сторону.

Яманака затихла. Да, это было правдой, что она нередко просила своих соседок-старшекурсниц провести девушку за компанию в то мужское общежитие, где «обитал» предмет её мечтаний. И, стоит отметить, что несколько раз Ино всё же удалось договориться, хотя её соседки и не слишком жалуют весь первый курс. «Мелкие ещё для любви», — как-то сказала одна из них.

— Так что ты хотела?

— Я просто хотела спросить, как ты себя чувствуешь в последнее время, даттебайо…

Была у Узумаки такая проблема: иногда в её речи проскальзывали слова-паразиты, — особенно, если она сильно волновалась или радовалась — от которых девушка спешно начала избавляться (точнее, пытаться это сделать) перед началом учёбы. Светлой показалось, что преподавателям это бы не понравилось, а она слишком мечтала поступить в академию, чтобы упустить свой шанс таким образом.

— Да вроде неплохо, — Ино приподняла бровь в недоумении, — ты пришла только ради этого?

Наруко отрицательно качнула головой, раздумывая над тем, что можно сказать, учитывая наличие бодрой соседки-старшекурсницы на кровати.

— Просто в последнее время мне немного неспокойно, — девушка постаралась не нервничать и не отводить взгляда, — не видела ничего странного? — вопрос был задан уже тише. Так, чтобы лежащая на кровати девушка не обратила на него внимания.

— Нет, прости, — Яманака махнула рукой.

В этот момент со стороны той же кровати послышался грохот и скрип. Точно такой же, как тогда, когда Наруко решила просто-напросто спрыгнуть вниз со второго этажа кровати. Утром. Под испепеляющим взглядом Сакуры она решила больше так не делать. Да и перед испуганной Хинатой было не очень удобно. Всё же основной шум от погрома пришёлся почти рядом с её головой, не укрытой одеялом.

Рядом с Ино показалась высокая брюнетка с цепким взглядом стальных глаз.

— Это и есть маг-стихийник с первого курса? — она демонстративно осмотрела её с ног до головы, — наслышана.

— В каком ключе? — Узумаки насторожилась.

— Директор устраивал показательную речь на тему того, как важно поощрять такие способности с самого начала, — старшекурсница прищурилась, — проняло даже меня, так что я вызвалась надзирателем на вашем весёлом экзамене.

Яманака скривилась и ойкнула, когда брюнетка невозмутимо ущипнула её за щёку.

«Звучит отчего-то подозрительно».

— Тогда прошу, позаботьтесь обо мне, — Узумаки шуточно поклонилась.

Старшекурсница тихо фыркнула и вновь исчезла в глубине комнаты.

— Завтра у нас напряжённый день, так что не советую организовывать поводы для беспокойства.

— Ну как так-то? — Ино расстроилась.

— Прости, в карты сыграть не получится, — Наруко примирительно ей улыбнулась и поспешила скрыться, напоследок махнув Яманака рукой.

Ничего особо узнать не получилось, но девушка не сильно расстроилась.

Она вспомнила, что завтрашний день будет напряжённым и у их курса.

  
***

  
За окном накрапывал дождь; солнце закрыли налившиеся тучи. В такую погоду хотелось завернуться в плед и греть руки о горячую чашку с чаем. Тем неприятней было первокурсникам вместо этого пропадать на дополнительных занятиях.

Наруко вздохнула и поправила шарф, завязанный на шее. Она не собиралась его снимать при подготовке к экзамену. Даже если её вёл Майто Гай, и окружающие, смотря на Узумаки, не понимали, как она ещё не зажарилась прямо на месте. Сам по себе Гай-сенсей, наверное, был хорошим человеком, но ученики, получившие его в преподаватели по физической подготовке, начинали молиться ещё на самом первом занятии. О своём благополучие, конечно же.

Хотя, по Академии бродили слухи, что появился человек (ныне он уже вроде бы на втором курсе), который полностью познал «силу юности» и стал любимым учеником Майто Гая. Наруко заранее боялась встретиться с ним, так как увидеть копию «Зелёного Зверя» Академии она была не готова. Её в чём-то хрупкая психика этого просто-напросто не выдержит. Вдруг этот парень тоже носит зелёный обтягивающий костюм и наращивает брови? Узумаки готова была поклясться, что часть неудержимой магической силы их преподавателя, которой опасались во всех местах, где Гай побывал, приписывалась именно его экстравагантному виду.

— Бегите быстрее, почувствуйте силу юности!

Да, о чём только не задумаешься, когда бежишь уже тридцатый круг по их поистине огромному залу. Возможно, по краям стояли печати расширения, придуманные кланом Узумаки, так как снаружи это помещение казалось гораздо меньше, но Светлая не проверяла. Большая часть девушек их потока сошла с дистанции ещё на десятом. Наруко пока спасало лишь то, что она, можно сказать, тренировалась в беге всю свою жизнь, удирая от разъярённого крёстного. Слишком часто девушка пыталась лишить его «источников вдохновения», в чём, собственно говоря, и преуспела.

Впереди Хаку и Суйгецу отчаянно боролись за второе место, так как первое плотно занял Саске, не обращающий никакого внимания на перепалку за своей спиной. Борьба была нечестной, так как парни откровенно мешали друг другу, ставя подножки и толкаясь. Интересно, что могло так вывести Юки из себя. Впрочем, Хозуки мог довести до белого каления кого угодно. Сама Узумаки бежала где-то в середине, не стремясь сбиваться с заданного темпа ещё вначале забега. Но если бы это был забег на скорость, а не на выносливость, Наруко обязательно обогнала бы их всех.

— Ах, какая сила юности! Прямо как у меня с моим давним соперником Какаши!

Наруко поперхнулась и случайно позволила обогнать себя двум Тёмным, не упустившим подвернувшейся возможности вырваться вперёд. Узумаки просто не могла поверить в то, что их лектор по типам магии мог соревноваться с Гаем в «силе юности», будь она неладна. Хатаке не выглядел заинтересованным вообще ни в чём, кроме своих книжек. Наруко даже считала его адекватным, пока не узнала одну из обложек творений своего крёстного. И если последнего девушка любила, то на лектора теперь поглядывала с опаской.

Медальон приятно охлаждал взмокшую кожу. Наруко вновь посмотрела в сторону первой тройки и зацепилась за внимательный взгляд Учихи, направленный на неё. Девушка усмехнулась и качнула головой, ещё больше растрепав светлые волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам из-за слетевших резинок. Поднимать те было некогда. Кивок означал то, что Узумаки пока что не собиралась идти отдыхать: не хотелось, так сказать, потерять лицо перед Гаарой, бежавшим рядом. Он недавно признался, что хорошая физическая подготовка — не его конёк. Не тот тип способностей, да и Страж… Впрочем, об этом не хотелось думать.

Девушка даже отсюда заметила и будто бы мимолётно услышала, как Саске тихо фыркнул, отвернувшись. После того, в самом деле, знаменательного разговора они словно стали понимать друг друга лучше. Точнее, парень присмотрелся к девушке сильнее, уловив для себя ранее проигнорированные черты характера и интересный ход мыслей (проявлялся тот нечасто, но всё же).

Тренировки стихий проходили ещё лучше, так как парень с девушкой научились улавливать тайные знаки и намерения друг друга. Получалось у них далеко не всё, тем не менее, Тёмный и Светлая только начали по-настоящему учиться работать в команде. Учитывая то, что они оба стихийники, дополняющие друг друга (ветер делает огонь сильнее), и выпускаются в одно время, есть неплохой шанс работать в команде и в будущем.

А ещё Наруко в ту ночь осознала, что ей стало намного легче, когда она выговорилась, постаралась озвучить все те странности, которые начались в её жизни после поступления в Академию. Может, Гаара мог лучше понять её, однако и он не знал тех подробностей, которыми она поделилась с Саске.

Прозвучал свисток.

— Закончили!

Наруко резко остановилась и опёрлась ладонями на чуть согнутые с коленях ноги, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно. Собаку-но молча протянул ей бутылку воды, которую уже успел вытянуть из сумки. Выглядел тот совершенно спокойным, но Узумаки каким-то внутренним чутьём понимала, что он тоже устал.

— Наруко, возьми полотенце, — Хината подошла к подруге, протягивая мягкое полотенце для лица с лягушками, которое взяла из вещей Узумаки. Сама Хьюга сошла на половине, то есть, на двадцать пятом круге.

Хаку молча одолжил полотенце, так как забыл своё. С другой стороны подошёл Шикамару, который сошёл из-за лени и недосыпа почти в самом начале, отчего заработал неодобрительный взгляд Майто Гая и дружескую насмешку от отвлёкшегося Кибы, позже случайно влетевшего в стену. Хоть парень и отпирался, того всё-таки утащили в лазарет. Как бы остальные не сдерживались, после громко хлопнувшей двери послышался хохот разной тональности, и ещё несколько учеников отправились вслед за Кибой, повторив его участь. Только те уже врезались друг в друга. Чоуджи за компанию последовал за Инудзукой на своих ногах, как и Шино. Правда, никто так и не заметил, когда именно ушёл Абураме. Наверное, даже учитель.

К слову, Сай вообще не ходил на дополнительные занятия. Он предпочитал в это время рисовать где-нибудь на крыше, и Шикамару, которого сюда каждый раз затаскивал Чоуджи, ему искренне завидовал.

Все присутствующие в их тесном дружеском кругу упорно делали вид, что совершенно не замечают собравшийся вместе фан-клуб Учихи Саске, обосновавшийся около окон. Кто-то даже вглядывался в происходящее в зале снаружи. И это, кстати, был второй этаж. Может быть, просто мерещится на нервной почве. Девушки буквально пожирали взглядом мокрую футболку Саске, обтянувшую неплохую для своего возраста фигуру. Наруко и сама невольно отметила, что перекачанные мышцы бы совершенно не смотрелись с аристократичными чертами лица, а так всего было в меру. Впрочем, Неджи всё равно говорил, что Саске слишком тощий. Учиха был ощутимо напряжён из-за чужих взглядов, но не мог просто взять и сбежать от Майто Гая. Тот определённо притащит стихийника обратно.

Оставалось лишь смириться и потерпеть ещё немного.

Гай-сенсей громко хлопнул в ладоши, заставив всех присутствующих обернуться на себя.

— Как вы знаете, одним из этапов экзамена будут схватки. Противник вам выпадет по жребию, так что знать о сопернике заранее не получится. В данный момент мы попробуем провести подобное, только в спарринги в итоге попадут не все. Зато вы сможете заранее оценить тех, кто вполне может разделить с вами силу юности!

Наруко прямо засияла и ощутимо подалась вперёд, надеясь на удачу. Девушка очень хотела размяться и попробовать сражаться против кого-то. Учиха не в счёт — их спарринги уже немного приелись. А ночью вылезти в поисках приключений больше не получалось: Ибики приказал своим тщательно следить за их, Наруко, Хинаты и Сакуры, окнами.

— Тем, чьё имя выпадет, не повезёт, — вдруг заметил Хаку.

— Почему? — недоумённо спросила Узумаки.

— Сейчас на тренировке сражаться будут наверняка только несколько пар. Это очевидно, что Гай-сенсей решит показать на учениках типичные ошибки, стратегии и приёмы во время боя. Но дело в том, что все остальные таким образом будут знать об уровне их способностей и на самом экзамене. Хорошо, если ученик сможет сохранить хоть какой-то козырь в рукаве. Лучше — несколько. Если их не останется, то ему придётся очень туго.

Наруко внимательно прислушалась к словам Юки и признала, что тот действительно прав. У слишком многих здесь нет почти никаких способностей, не считая рукопашного боя (и то не факт) и лёгких заклинаний. Это у Узумаки есть ветер, который она не собиралась призывать в помещении. К слову, девушку до сих пор интересовало, почему подобие выпускного экзамена решили устроить уже на первом курсе. Точнее, об этом с подозрением задумывались Неджи и Саске, так что их настрой всё-таки передался и самой Наруко.

— Есть и обратная сторона. Кто-то может притвориться слабым, чтобы после его недооценивали, — заметил Шикамару, — в целом удачный ход.

— Ты бы так сделал? — спросил Гаара, с чьим присутствием возле Наруко уже смирились. Та тихо фыркнула, прекрасно зная, что парню было слишком лениво показывать свои способности на лекциях и семинарах, так что его итак за соперника особо и не считали.

Сама Наруко за годы дружбы не раз убедилась, что в составлении многоходовых планов, которые бы смогли загнать врага в ловушку, Нара гений. Как, впрочем, и во многом другом. Однако он не видит смысла акцентировать на этом своё внимание.

Парень пожал плечами и зевнул, облокачиваясь на стену. Майто Гай покосился в его сторону и даже убрал имя Шикамару из общего списка тех, кому может выпасть спарринг. Видимо, осознал, что тот не будет иметь никакого смысла. Узумаки прыснула в кулак, когда представила лица проверяющих, которые увидят интеллектуальные способности парня. Наруко почему-то не сомневалась, что тот, к примеру, выйдет из лабиринта первым.

Объявили несколько пар из учеников более слабых групп, но потом очередь дошла и до Красной вместе с Малиновой.

— Наруко из Красной против Ами из Малиновой.

Узумаки скривилась, как только услышала имя своего противника. И совсем не от того, что бой будет сложным. Он будет скорее похож на избиение младенца в лице Тёмной. Просто Наруко прекрасно помнила эту девушку из своей деревни, досаждающую всем вокруг. Светлая поймала взгляд Сакуры, которая всячески старалась жестами показать соседке по комнате, чтобы та вмазала Ами посильнее. Что не удивительно. Именно Сакура больше всего в своё время досталось от этой Тёмной.

А ещё Наруко немного смущала привычка преподавателя называть всех просто по именам.

Шикамару сочувственно кивнул девушке головой, остальные тоже. Удивительно, но никто не сомневался в том, что не повезёт именно их подруге. Как говорится, поддержка процветает.

Девушки встали друг напротив друга посередине зала. Их решили вызвать первыми. Узумаки поправила свои волосы, заново делая хвостики, и расправила длинную красную кофту, сбившуюся на талии. Девушка размяла запястья и тщательно проверила, что обувь хорошо закреплена. Ами, казалось, было всё равно на свой внешний вид. Она даже не поправила развязавшийся шнурок на ботинках. Наруко именно поэтому и носила всегда обувь на липучке: она понимала, что зацепиться своим шнурком во время боя за что-нибудь и проиграть его — последнее, чего она хотела бы добиться в этой жизни.

— Так как вы ещё знаете мало заклинаний, — начал торжественно говорить Майто Гай, — а у нас тут всё-таки физическая подготовка, я доверю вам настоящее оружие, пропускающее магию. Надеюсь, что вы будете обращаться с ним осторожно. И выберите то, что вам больше по душе.

В одной руке учитель держал жертвенный кинжал, отливающий мягкими оттенками сакуры, а в другой — небольшой лёгкий меч с ручкой, украшенной кованой камелией. Понятно, что Тёмная постаралась быстрее взять именно его. Наруко пожала плечами и спокойно взяла кинжал. Он приятной тяжестью лёг в руку, и девушка чуть усмехнулась. Возможно, в будущем несколько таких будут для неё наилучшей экипировкой. Нужно попробовать выпросить парочку для тренировки.

— Ну что, уже готова к проигрышу? — ехидно спросила Ами, неловко взмахивая мечом на пробу.

Наруко рассерженно поджала губу.

— Ни в коем случае, даттебайо! — возмущённо воскликнула она, сдавливая ручку кинжала и выставляя его перед собой.

Прозвучал свисток.

В бой первой бросилась Ами, стараясь нанести наибольший урон посредством более широкого замаха. Так как движение было неотточенным, Наруко легко увернулась. Ей выпал хороший шанс ударить девушку в бок, чем Узумаки и воспользовалась, сделав выпад ногой. От сильного толчка Тёмная не удержалась на ногах и с грохотом свалилась на пол чуть в отдалении. Но сначала она ударилась плечом о поставленный Майто Гаем барьер.

Послышался радостный крик со стороны Сакуры, который пробился к сражающимся даже через барьер. Наверное, Харуно даже будет в хорошем настроении вечером.

— Вот же ж тварь, — Ами схватилась за ушибленное плечо и встала, настороженно следя за Наруко. Та, тем временем, подкинула в воздух кинжал и поймала его другой рукой, к чему-то примеряясь.

«Если он пропускает магию, то нужно ради интереса попробовать это сделать».

Так как ничего кроме специальных рун ей в голову не пришло, а под рукой не было листа и ручки, Наруко прокусила палец и вывила их кровью. Но Узумаки сделала это слишком сильно, так что кровь всё продолжала вытекать из раны и падать горячими каплями и на кинжал, и на пол. По идее, если у девушки всё получилось, урон от взмаха кинжалом должен был увеличиться.

Никто не заметил, как преподаватель чуть побледнел и начал внимательнее следить за спаррингом. Вмешиваться он не стал.

Ами, которая на миг замерла и непонимающе следила за чужими действиями, не стала упускать своего шанса и кинулась на противницу. Наруко отступила на шаг, её светлые волосы взметнулись вверх, и сделала сильный взмах рукой.

Брызнула тёмная кровь. Ами громко закричала, хватаясь руками за свою полосатую кофту, стремительно краснеющую в районе живота. Косая рана отчётливо проступила под одеждой, и Наруко испуганно выронила кинжал, широко распахнув глаза.

Барьер стремительно рухнул, к Тёмной кинулись Гай и лекари, к Наруко — Гаара и Хаку. Побледневшая девушка смотрела на свои окровавленные руки и не верила, что смогла сделать такое, даже не коснувшись противницы. Особо впечатлительные ученицы и ученики упали в обморок. Саске ошарашенно покосился в сторону Наруко и тоже поспешил подойти к ней. Узумаки отчётливо мутило от результатов эксперимента. Она ожидала совсем не такого.

Гай-сенсей поднял меч и подбежал к кинжалу, пропитанному силой чужой крови.

— Отойдите все. Живее!

Он уже пожалел, что решил дать ученикам первого курса настоящее оружие. Плевать на вызов к директору и сокращение зарплаты — Майто и не подумал, что на лекциях по рунам им ещё не объяснили, чем грозит такое наплевательское отношение к собственной крови, проводнику магии, в конце концов. Узумаки влила слишком много силы, не умея правильно ею пользоваться.

— Гай-сенсей, я… — девушка прижала ладони к лицу, наплевав на то, что испачкается ещё больше. На красной кофте же пятна крови выглядели как неприметное украшение.

— Ты не виновата, — твёрдо сказал он. — Лекари быстро получили Ами в свои руки, так что уже наверняка оказали экстренную помощь. Останется только шрам.

Наруко перевела на него всё ещё испуганный взгляд и постаралась взять себя в руки. В будущем такие случаи повторяться не раз и не два. В конце концов, в реальном бою у неё не будет времени для прихода в себя от вида чужих ранений.

«Замешан ли в этом Страж?»

Гаара уже отжимал ладони Узумаки от её лица, протягивая бутылку с водой. Хаку оттаскивал девушку от упавшего на пол магического оружия. Саске, как самый спокойный и невозмутимый в этой ситуации, поинтересовался:

— Кинжал всё ещё опасен?

— Да, — Гай кивнул, — крови так много, что он весь как живая бомба. Заполнен магией до краёв.

Мужчина взмахом руки начертил в воздухе защитный контур. Кинжал, будто бы привязанный за невидимые ниточки, потянулся к его руке, попав в заклинание.

— Он будет долго разряжаться? — осторожно спросила девушка.

— Достаточно, у тебя очень неплохой потенциал.

Преподаватель покосился в сторону выхода. Отсюда и прямо к нему тянулась дорожка из капель тёмной и вязкой крови. Придётся потрудиться, чтобы убрать всё это. Последствия таких вот магических атак лучше убирать вручную.

— Кажется, мы заканчиваем раньше? — серьёзно спросил Шикамару.

— Да, мне придётся доложить о случившемся.

— Слышали? — спросил Юки у остальных. — Поднимайте все и утаскивайте по комнатам особо впечатлительных. Нас всех отпустили раньше.

— Мне…

Наруко потянулась к преподавателю, но Гаара остановил названную сестру за плечо.

— Не волнуйся, — Гай твёрдо посмотрел ей в глаза, — всё точно в порядке, но тебе советую быстрее остановить кровь и перемотать пальцы бинтами.

Гаара кивнул вместо неё, так что Майто поспешил удалиться. Учиха уже вытащил запасные бинты из своего рюкзака. Он часто заматывал руки, так что постоянно носил их с собой. Парень уверенно взял ладони отпирающейся Наруко, игнорируя расстроенные шептания среди поклонниц. Собаку-но покосился на него, но предпочёл ничего не говорить. Хаку и Шикамару, тем временем, занимались тем, что приводили народ в чувство.

Когда с перевязкой было закончено, Узумаки всё-таки вырвалась и кинулась вслед за ушедшим преподавателем, крикнув напоследок:

— Спасибо, теме!

Саске фыркнул.

— Добе.

— Я совсем не ожидала такого эффекта, — прошептала Хината, незаметно стоявшая рядом, — Наруко-чан такая сильная…

— Честно говоря, я тоже. Как бы это не повлияло на её отношения с сокурсниками, — задумчиво проговорил Учиха.

На людях они не сильно контактировали, тем не менее, Саске по умолчанию считался членом их компании, так как сидел рядом на всех лекциях и семинарах, периодически участвуя в дружеских разговорах. Ну как дружеских? Он просто иногда вставлял какие-то фразы, одновременно с этим имитируя заинтересованность в словах преподавателей.

Гаара, которому до таких мелочей не было никакого дела, справедливо решил, что и для его сестры чужой страх помехой не станет. Близкие люди у неё определённо останутся.

Узумаки всё-таки смогла догнать Майто Гая и решительно потянула того за рукав. Редкие прохожие подозрительно косились на девушку, вымазанную в чём-то красном, но предпочли проигнорировать это. Старшекурсники берегли личное пространство намного сильнее.

— Гай-сенсей, подождите!

Тот обернулся на ученицу.

— Что-то ещё? Ты хочешь поддержать свою бывшую соперницу силой юности?

— Нет, — девушка покачала головой, — я хотела поинтересоваться, разрешат ли мне использовать несколько таких кинжалов в дальнейшем.

— На экзамене?

— Да.

Майто нахмурился.

— Тебе лучше спросить это у директора. Но лично я считаю, что за несколько месяцев ты научишься больше не совершать таких серьёзных ошибок. Хотя, активировать оружие лучше пока не стоит. Это программа второго курса. Точнее, тебе придётся попридержать их использование в спаррингах до того момента, как твои однокурсники смогут хоть немного защититься.

— Я поняла.

Наруко кивнула и отпустила чужой рукав, задумавшись. Просить кинжалы на тренировки пока не стоит. Но что ей теперь делать? Наверное, в лазарет всё-таки стоит зайти. Хотя бы для того, чтобы проверить ранее ушедшего Кибу.

  
***

  
Наруко наспех умылась ледяной водой в раковине женского туалета на первом этаже и побежала к другу в другой корпус. Даже с такими пустяковыми ушибами учеников не выпускали до вечера, так что парень определённо находится там. Про пострадавшую Ами она старалась не думать. Какая-то часть Наруко была даже довольна, что её определённо напрягало. Пусть та Тёмная ведёт себя отвратительно и до сих пор не избавилась от сильно завышенной самооценки, это не значит, что такую страшную рану Ами получила заслуженно.

Перебираться по сугробом было очень неудобно, но никто из обучающихся старался не жаловаться. Тем более, территория не настолько огромная, можно и перетерпеть. Наруко привычным движением открыла кристально белую дверь и уверенно прошла внутрь, всё же бывала она здесь достаточно часто. Хорошо хоть, как посетитель.

Никого из лекарей видно не было — оно и понятно — так что девушка зашла в первую попавшуюся палату, и ей сразу же удалось найти Инудзуку. Тот сидел у окна, нахохлившись словно тот же Кокки, и сверлил взглядом противоположную стену. Чоуджи и Шино видно не было.

— Киба?

Увидев, кто к нему пришёл, парень повеселел.

— О, занятие уже закончилось?

Наруко поджала губу.

— Нас отпустили раньше, — она решила временно перевести тему, — А где ребята?

— Пошли посмотреть, что случилось, а потом разозлившиеся лекари их вышвырнули. Это как-то связано с вашим ранним уходом?

Перевести тему не получилось. Наруко вздохнула.

— После забега решили провести пробные спарринги. Мне выпала честь сражаться с той самой могучей Ами, — девушка закатила глаза под весёлый смех одногруппника, — а потом Гай-сенсей решил выдать нам магическое оружие.

— Ого! — Киба явно заинтересовался, — и как ощущения?

— На свою беду я решила его активировать. Весь живот у Ами рассечён наискосок, так что медики срочно забирали именно её.

Инудзука наконец заметил перемотанные руки и пятна крови, еле заметные на красной кофте.

— Чем это тебе грозит? — Киба нахмурился и посерьезнел.

— Гай-сенсей утверждает, что ничем, но я ему не очень верю.

Девушка устроилась в кресле поудобнее.

— В последнее время вокруг меня происходит слишком много странных событий.

— Ты о чём? — Наруко насторожилась.

— Слышала про происшествие в Жёлтой группе?

— Отдалённо. А что?

— Я там присутствовал. Меня попросили отнести распечатки в аудиторию, где они занимались. Потом ещё и пришлось пересказывать ситуацию Морино-сану, — парень вздрогнул, — если честно, меня от него аж в дрожь бросает.

— А что именно случилось? — Узумаки заинтересованно подалась вперёд.

— Ну, я зашёл в кабинет, а там как раз лекция у Мизуки-сенсея была. Услышал, как студенты из Жёлтой группы шептали какие-то оскорбления в сторону ученика по обмену. Нет, ну он сам по себе человек не очень, но там вообще какая-то травля началась. Причём, сенсей, кажется, это вообще игнорировал.

— Если так посмотреть, то это странно, — Наруко кивнула, — а что случилось потом?

— В общем, тот парень не выдержал и кинулся на них. Остальные «обменовцы» к нему присоединились, и началась драка. Тёмные — не помню, какой у них там цвет — всё это игнорировали. А Светлые разделились на два лагеря: тех, кто говорил «успокойтесь», и на тех, кто избивал учеников по обмену. Жесть какая-то. Мизуки-сенсей аж опешил.

— И что сейчас с Жёлтой группой?

— Они все перессорились. Вообще почти не помогают друг другу, чем сильно напрягают преподавателей. Магия Светлых строится на умении работать в команде.

— Да уж, — Наруко задумчиво поправила волосы. — Раз такое дело, и все лекари заняты, может, сбежишь?

Киба прямо засиял.

— И как я сам не додумался! Спасибо!

Узумаки сжала кулаки и покосилась на застывшую кровь. Нужно попытаться связаться со Стражем. Если именно он замешан в этом, то хотелось бы выяснить, как в следующий раз ей придётся сдерживать свою магию. Прокушенный палец сильно болел, тем не менее, Наруко только сейчас заметила, что Саске обмотал бинтами абсолютно всё.

— Вот же ж теме…

Прозвенел колокол, объявляющий о конце занятий.


	15. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Колесница

Наруко аккуратно зажгла светильник, чутко прислушиваясь к тому, спят ли её соседки снизу. Судя по всему, впечатлений им хватило. Сакура, например, выглядела какой-то отрешённой и даже одёрнула свою руку, когда собиралась по привычке кинуть в Узумаки подушкой. Девушка, конечно, постаралась это скрыть, но Наруко заметила. Светлая мимолётно поджала губы и быстро отвернулась, скрывая набежавшие слёзы обиды. Всё-таки она привязалась к этой ворчливой девушке из-за того, что они долгое время существовали в пространстве одной комнаты. Узумаки в итоге справилась со своими эмоциями, но мысленно сделала заметку — нужно попытаться поговорить с Харуно по душам, иначе почти уютная атмосфера их комнаты канёт в лету.

Хината в целом вела себя как обычно, но было заметно, что Хьюга тоже нервничает. Хотя, она скорее боялась за то, как бы её подруге не предъявили ничего серьёзного. Наруко только отмахивалась. В правилах школы чётко прописано, что большую часть ответственности берёт на себя учитель, так что отчисление девушке не грозит, а боялась та только этого. Конечно, в глубине души она ждала какого-то подвоха от этой Тёмной, прекрасно помня её выходки в деревне, но Шикамару обещал выручить подругу в случае чего. А Наре она искренне доверяла.

По итогу дня Узумаки решила, что впечатлений ей на сегодня всё же недостаточно и потянулась к тайнику с дневником.

Ей всё ещё было неудобно держать в руках чужие мысли и переживания. Дневник теперь казался таким хрупким и старым, что лишний раз к нему притрагиваться и не хотелось. Самые страшные тайны хранят под слоем пыли, а самые чудовищные раны сердца — под тонкой обложкой. Наруко казалось это глупым, ей бы не хотелось доверить всю себя тонким листам бумаги, которые так легко прочитать постороннему. С другой стороны, если бы не дневник, Узумаки очень многое просто-напросто не узнала бы. Да и стал бы тот появляться просто так под деревом с выжженными рунами?

Наруко глубоко вздохнула и перевернула страницу, находя тот самый момент, на котором остановилась в прошлый раз. Просто по инерции она пролистала дневник до конца и с удивлением обнаружила множество совсем пустых, нетронутых, страниц. Значит, до конца осталось намного меньше, нежели Светлая ожидала.

Узумаки осторожно провела по неровным строчкам. По сравнению с началом, почерк на этих записях был отвратительным. Видимо, девушка, которая писала это, безумно переживала. Некогда ровные буквы скакали по строчкам, завитки часто превращались в маленькие кляксы из-за потёков туши; каждое слово было пропитано столь сильными эмоциями, что Наруко на краю сознания даже почудился звонкий девичий крик о помощи.

Светлая тряхнула головой, растрепав волосы, и вновь заправила длинные локоны за уши, чтобы они не сильно мешали.

Совсем скоро обязана открыться одна из главных тайн этой школы, к которой она, Саске, Неджи и Карин так долго шли. Наруко очень жалела, что Учиха категорически запретил вмешивать в расследование Шикараму и Хаку. Нара бы здесь определённо не помешал.

Уже ведь начало января.

  
Дорогой дневник!

Сегодня я, нервничая, всё рассказала Серому. Он нахмурился и сказал мне не шутить просто так. После такой реакции я побоялась разговаривать <i>о том самом</i> Страже с Чёрным. Неужели они оба думают, что мои слова о ночных видениях — простой звук? Неужели наша дружба не такая уж и крепкая?

Как же мне больно. И не только от сегодняшнего разговора. Сердце колотится как бешеное. Ранее я не обращала на подобные приступы должного внимания. Как будто грудную клетку прижгли раскалённым железом. Я, конечно, никогда такого не пробовала и не знаю точных ощущений, но готова поспорить, что мои близки именно к ним.

Тот мужчина снова появился. На этот раз часть его головы, вместе с левым глазом, была забинтована. Ученики из Тёмной группы по секрету рассказали мне, что теперь тот так ходил всегда. Если честно, теперь его внешний вид пугает меня ещё больше, чем до этого. Он преподаёт какие-то тёмные искусства на старших курсах, профильный предмет, так что знают из Светлых его немногие. А сейчас этот мужчина стал чаще появляться в общежитиях Тёмных. Вроде бы для бесед со своими учениками, которым предстоит выпускаться в этом году.

Раньше я никогда не обращала внимания на его мозолистые руки. Теперь одна из них забинтована, и мне постоянно кажется, что под белым слоем что-то есть. Что-то чужеродное. То, чего стоит опасаться ещё сильней, чем Стража, живущего в пустоте. Я очень хотела бы пожаловаться Чёрному или Серому, но они не поверят мне. Сейчас я это знаю.

И поэтому я по-прежнему не напишу тебе их имена.

Хотя, теперь мне просто стыдно.

Почему он называет себя Стражем, если не собирается защищать меня? Он говорил, что обеспечит мне счастье, но потом кричал, что я… Не хочу об этом думать.

Значит ли это, что я была избрана им по ошибке? Или от того, что он очень хотел есть? Вроде бы это что-то собиралось поглотить мою душу.

~~Пожалуйста, спасите меня.~~

Наверное, так и есть. Он сказал, что быть огнём без предназначения — тяжело. Но какое может быть предназначение у других? Кто такая наследница крови, и в чём состоит «её суть»? Вроде бы она и сама не знает об этом. Девять огней. Один из них — она. Так что же предстоит остальным восьми? Защищать её? Если честно, мне это кажется бредом. Слишком много поломанных жизней для защиты всего лишь одного огня. Значит ли это, что наследница безумно важна для судьбы нашего мира?

Что-то на подобие этого, верно?

Слишком много вопросов и слишком мало ответов. Мозг буквально кипит, когда я пытаюсь собрать воедино эту головоломку.

Я осторожно лазила в библиотеку, чтобы попытаться найти хоть какие-то записи про это. Возможно, я очень плохо искала, ведь никогда не делала ничего подобного и просто мало интересовалась историей, но упоминания о «сверкающих огоньках» нашлись лишь в записи о восстановлении нашего мира. Они остановили хаос.

Но ведь Огни спустились с неба. Если речь идёт именно о тех огнях, один из которых живёт во мне, почему же они питаются… душами тех людей, которых выбирают для <i>сосуда</i>? Разве могли Небеса породить нечто настолько ужасное?

Если думать об этом дальше, то получается, что и разрушение мира остановили тоже люди. Люди, в которых вселились эти огни, после назвавшиеся Стражами. Почему же тогда никто не знает их имён?

Интересно, какого это — увидеть, как твой прах развеют по ветру? Лучше уж сгореть дотла вместе с душой и никогда не видеть, как твои родные страдают, как они плачут и просят тебя вернуться назад. Пусть я действительно сгнию, пусть никогда больше не увижу света, но… пожалуйста, пусть они просто забудут меня.

Если бы ты только знал, дневник, как я не хочу умирать!

Но, видимо, мне ничего не остаётся кроме как смириться со своей судьбой. Звучит безнадёжно, верно? Может, даже глупо. Смерть никогда не проявляет великодушие.

Мне страшно. Мне правда очень страшно.

  
\- - -

  
Наруко подавила резкое желание вскочить с кровати, чтобы пронестись туда-сюда по комнате, или отбить себе лоб ладонью. Как же она не догадалась вспомнить про все те материалы, касающиеся древней легенды, которые девушка просматривала? Даже стыдно. Но теперь Узумаки отчётливо чувствовала, что сама она намного ближе к разгадке тайны своего Стража. Спасибо этой неизвестной.

Если Светлая всё-таки узнает её имя, то обязательно принесёт цветы на могилу.

В исходе сомневаться не приходилось — и девушка попыталась унять нервную дрожь, сжав пальцы в кулаки. Её страж — сверкающий огонёк — намного спокойней, так что для Узумаки всё должно закончиться чуть менее печально. Наверное.

Но до этого ещё далеко. Она ещё успеет что-либо придумать. И если Саске отнёсся ко всему серьёзно, то и на остальных друзей Светлая сможет положиться. Наруко никак не могла понять, почему же Серый и Чёрный, которым так доверяли, отреагировали на чужую просьбу о помощи настолько отвратительно.

Недоверию не место среди друзей.

Наруко наконец поняла, где ей искать хоть какие-то ответы на свои вопросы. Она ведь точно видела в одной из записей строчки о том, что сейчас эти огоньки «находят предначертанных судьбой хозяев в колыбелях». Это звучало как-то так.

Девушка нетерпеливо дёрнула ногой и ударилась о деревянную стенку кровати, тихо зашипев.

«Нужно успокоиться. Мне нужно успокоиться».

А избранные маги мучаются в странных образах, умирая.

Узумаки поджала губы. Всё сходилось.

Наруко глубоко вздохнула и попыталась перевернуть страницу, но что-то помешало ей это сделать. Несколько следующих листов накрепко прилипли друг к другу. Девушка нахмурилась и принялась потихоньку раскреплять их, подцепив маленькую щёлку ногтем. Страницы очень не хотели отлепляться друг от друга, но всё-таки сделали это, гонимые энтузиазмом Узумаки, которая не собиралась просто так сдаваться и пропускать возможные записи.

Там должно быть что-то очень важное.

С громким треском разворот наконец открылся, и Наруко вздрогнула, очень надеясь, что ничего не порвалось. На её счастье, старые записи были в относительном порядке. Точнее, Узумаки им ничего не сделала, а вот сами по себе они были определённо не в лучшем состоянии. На страницах оказались нанесены хаотичные рисунки карандашом. Большая часть почти стёршихся линий была залита чем-то блекло-красным.

Светлая старательно отгоняла от себя мысль, что это кровь, которая уже начала выцветать из-за условий хранения.

Наруко отчётливо видела молодую невысокую девушку. Она плакала и прикрывала ладонями своё лицо так, что его не было видно. Сквозь пальцы стекали мутные слёзы. Возможно, это было что-то другое. Коротко подстриженные волосы едва доходили до плеч. У девушки была довольно милая одежда. Особенно Наруко понравилась юбка. Светлая провела пальцев по тонким линиям карандаша, и те стали почти совсем неразличимы.

Узумаки поджала губы и посмотрела на другой рисунок. Было отчётливо видно, что тот выполнен более грубой штриховкой. На ней был изображён немолодой мужчина с повязкой, скрывающей большую часть лица. На губах у него играла кривая ухмылка, а в глазах сквозил холод. И крови — если это действительно она — на нём было больше.

Узумаки не сомневалась, что это тот самый мужчина, о котором шла речь в дневнике. Тем не менее, Наруко никак не могла вспомнить, видела ли этого преподавателя за время своей учёбы. Шансов, конечно, было очень мало, но если именно он стоит за всеми этими убийствами , то должен был хоть мимолётно показаться Хинате или Ино.

Девушка глубоко вздохнула, не обращая внимания на мерзкий запах затхлости, и принялась читать дальше.

  
\- - -

  
Дорогой дневник!

Сегодня ночью я слышала странные звуки. Будто бы за окном что-то тихо скрипело. Меня всё не отпускает ощущение какой-то странной беды. Чем больше я стараюсь узнать, тем сильнее чувствую, что эти знания давят на меня. Кажется, что слежка теперь не прекращается и вовсе, что опасность совсем близко.

Я рисую на полях и стенах вариации моего конца. Кровь, стекающая с лица, и я в привычной одежде, которую и не наденешь на похороны. На обоях петля, сделанная из старой верёвки, и огромная пасть Стража. Я не знаю, как он выглядит, поэтому нарисовала кого-то, смутно напоминающего дракона.

Соседки постоянно шепчутся. Может, вновь задумали какую-то гадость.

Пожалуйста, прости меня, но придётся убрать тебя из тёплой и такой привычной комнаты.

Шаг.

И ещё шаг.

Если Небеса породили огни, то моя смерть — их воля.

Наверное, стоит отдать Серому его конспекты побыстрее.

Чувствуешь, как текст перестаёт быть связанным?

Я тоже. Многие мысли просто ускользают от меня.

Мне больно. Я устала.

Я, кажется, ещё раз спускалась к Стражу, но в моей памяти остались только отрывки нашей встречи.

Что-то вроде этого:

— _Выведи эти руны. Видишь, они горят на воде под твоими ногами?_

— Зачем они мне?

— _Они подпустят к твоим секретам лишь того, кто ищет правду во имя спасения._

— Но кого нужно спасать?

— _Тебя уже не спасти, но это не значит, что такая судьба только у тебя. И не имеет значения, огонь ты или нет_ , — тогда он определённо усмехнулся, — _расходный материал всегда одинаков. Если, конечно же, не знать, с чего всё начиналось. Я наблюдаю отсюда достаточно, чтобы понимать такие вещи..._

Я не помню, что ответила ему. И не помню, ответил ли он мне.

Дальше в голове проносится всего лишь одна фраза.

Она всё не даёт мне покоя. Мерзкий скрипучий голос режет по ушам, словно считает, что я не имею права наслаждаться последними минутами своей жизни. А я не сомневаюсь в том, что она подходит к концу. Развела на твоих страницах меланхолию. Надеюсь, тот, кто это прочтёт, не убьётся просто потому, что проникся моими эмоциями.

Тогда всё просто потеряет смысл.

— _Пустота — лишь один из путей к сохранению мира._

Мне больно. Мне очень больно.

Я закопаю тебя под деревом. И да — будь _он_ проклят — я нанесу на кору те самые руны.

Кашель режет горло. На моих ладонях осталось много крови, но я постараюсь не испачкать тебя. Кстати. Я ведь ещё не писала, что начала кашлять кровью?

Если бы это увидели мои соседки, сразу же понеслись бы в лазарет, крича, что они не хотят заразиться чем попало от таких как я.

Моё сердце так горит…

  
***

  
Наруко впервые решила наплевать на лекции и перехватила Саске на входе в аудиторию, сразу же потащив того по коридору. Учиха только растерянно выгнул бровь и обернулся, убедившись в том, что за ними, как ни странно, никто не наблюдает. Суйгецу и Джуго сегодня пришли пораньше и уже скрылись за дверью, чтобы попытаться договориться с Орочимару о хоть какой-то поблажке. Тёмный и Светлая сбегали именно с зельеварения. Если уточнить, договариваться с лектором решил именно Хозуки, а друга взял с собой для моральной поддержки. И имея в наличие неплохую сумму денег, Суйгецу решил, что всё пройдёт успешно. Наивный.

— Что случилось? — наконец спросил Саске за одним из поворотов коридора, где многие прогульщики прятались в нише, скрытой цветами.

— У меня есть портрет нашего, это очевидно, преступника, и я не могу ждать. Во время лекций нам никто скорее всего не помешает. Нужно найти Карин и Неджи.

Учиха нахмурился и посерьезнел.

— Уверена в нём?

— Абсолютно, даттебайо!

Наруко нервничала и сминала ткань своего шарфа, готовая вот-вот сорваться с места.

— Думаешь, нас прикроют?

— Полагаюсь на Гаару или Хаку. Но скорее всего потом придётся им пояснять, что происходит. И увильнуть не получится.

Саске вздохнул.

— Я не хотел их вмешивать с самого начала, так как маленькой группе намного удобней скрывать информацию, но сейчас это уже необходимо. Нужен свежий взгляд на вещи.

— Шикамару обязательно поможет, — Наруко кивнула, — он гений. И Хаку тоже очень умный.

— Хорошо, тогда поспешим. Нужно как можно незаметней увести Карин из бирюзовой группы.

— Кстати, — Узумаки вспомнила о вопросе, что уже давно крутился у неё на языке, — а почему она попала туда?

Светлая как-то спросила об этом саму девушку, но та лишь фыркнула и отвернулась.

— Сама Карин отвечает, что переволновалась на вступительном тестовом экзамене.

Наруко резко остановилась.

— У нас был тестовый экзамен? — девушка в ужасе распахнула глаза, — как я его пропустила?

— Да, — Учиха кивнул, недоумённо посмотрев на Узумаки, — ещё перед распределением на стороны. У стихийников он проходит немного в другом формате, но в любом случае присутствует.

Девушка ошарашено посмотрела на парня, а потом прикинула, в какое время его должны были проводить, и поняла, что в это время она была либо уже в пути, либо в доме Ибики-сана.

— Мы с Шикамару приехали к распределению на стороны, так как он в принципе не хотел поступать в Академию, а меня неправильно проверили на магию, — девушка неловко почесала щёку, — чувствую себя неудобно теперь. Будто на особых условиях поступила.

Саске фыркнул, но его глаза остались серьёзными.

— Зная твою историю, они имели место быть.

Наруко напряглась.

— Ты о чём?

Тёмный прислонился спиной к стене и притянул Светлую за локоть к себе.

— Частые убийства, которые так и не прекратились за долгий период. Тем не менее, директора Академии считают одним из сильнейших волшебников нашего Королевства. Понимаешь, к чему я веду?

Узумаки перешла на еле-слышный шёпот.

— Не хочется верить, что он покрывает кого-то из преподавателей.

— Это необязательно. Я склоняюсь к тому, что у него везде есть определённые цели и сковывающие обязательства, из-за которых Сарутоби не может прямо выступить перед тем, кто стоит за вереницей смертей. И, возможно, его не сильно волнуют жертвы, — на этих словах Наруко вздрогнула, — в первую очередь он — руководитель одной из крупнейших магических школ, имеющий место в Совете при короле. Обычной смекалкой такого положения редко кто добивается. Для них результат намного важнее средств, затраченных по пути.

— Мы всё ещё не забрали остальных.

Саске сжал чужие плечи, развернув девушку лицом к себе.

— Я говорю это именно к тебе. Он очень хочет, чтобы ты находилась в Академии, поэтому вполне мог отменить тестовые экзамены на всякий случай. Не знаю, из-за твоих ли родителей или чего другого, — Учиха выразительно посмотрел на защитный кулон, про уже бесполезную функцию которого ему говорила Наруко, — но ты нужна ему. Тебе следует быть осторожной и тщательно взвешивать каждое слово при разговоре с ним.

«Страж говорил похожие вещи».

— До начала лекции не так много времени. Нужно поспешить, — Узумаки вспомнила кривые строчки и зачёркнутую мольбу о помощи, — сейчас есть вещи намного важнее.

Учиха вздохнул и отступил от неё на пару шагов.

— Хорошо. Ты забирай Неджи, а я за Карин. Надеюсь, они ещё не успели засветиться перед преподавателями.

Светлая улыбнулась уголками губ.

— Главное — не нарваться на Ибики-сана.

Оба согласно кивнули. Мужчина до сих пор прожигал их неодобрительным взглядом, проходя мимо. Причём, только их. Других учеников, пойманных ночью, он не трогал.

Несправедливо как-то.

Неджи сначала растерялся, увидев, как его подруга старается ненавязчиво приманить его к себе из-за угла, но быстро сориентировался и передал какой-то девушке, сделав усталое лицо, что он плохо себя чувствует и отправляется в лазарет. Та взволнованно потянулась потрогать его лоб, но Хьюга ненавязчиво увернулся, наклонившись за своей сумкой.

Великолепный ход. Наруко даже взяла себе на заметку.

А потом Светлая увидела его. К Неджи подбежал черноволосый парень, решивший, что форма ему не указ. И он оказался точной копией Гая-сенсея, да такой, что испуганная Узумаки в первую очередь решила, что преподаватель уменьшился в ходе какого-то сорванного эксперимента. Но потом ей на ум пришли слухи о любимом ученике, и девушка чуть успокоилась.

— Выздоравливай во имя силы юности!

Это было настолько мощное пожелание, что его услышала даже Наруко.

Бедный Неджи.

Когда тот вышел, Светлая даже не сразу осознала, чего этим добивалась. Благо парень увёл её подальше от аудитории, где должно было проходить его занятия.

— Новый сбор?

После этого вопроса Наруко наконец проморгалась, приходя в себя.

— Да, я нашла портрет преступника и уверена в этом.

Хьюга кивнул. Спустя некоторое время он добавил то, что крутилось у него на языке:

— Рок всегда такой. К этому просто нужно привыкнуть.

— А он?..

Узумаки специально оставила вопрос недосказанным, ведь всё и так было прекрасно понятно.

— Нет, они вообще не родственники. И я сам удивлён.

— А они сильно похожи?

Лицо Хьюги посмурнело.

— Безумно, — он перевёл взгляд на подругу, но всё не так плохо, как ты могла бы подумать. Тебе будет интересно познакомиться с ним поближе. Только… — Наруко была готова поклясться, что Неджи неловко, — ни за что не пересекайся с Ли, когда он пьян. Последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми.

Зря второкурсник это сказал. Наруко только заинтересовалась. Интересно посмотреть на того, что в пьяном состоянии пугает даже «непобедимого» Неджи. Тем более, после дебошей крёстного всё остальное казалось детским лепетом.

— Директор так и не вызвал меня к себе. Не знаешь, что с Гаеем-сенсеем?

— Отделался лёгким штрафом. На следующий день на радостях обмолвился нам на занятии, что даже родители пострадавшей не стали устраивать скандал. К слову, сильная рана была?

Наруко вздохнула.

— Вложила слишком много магии в специальный нож. Да, сильная.

Неджи усмехнулся.

— Не все ещё в курсе, кто у вас так отличился, но будь готова к экзамену стать знаменитостью. Не удивлюсь, если все соберутся посмотреть на бой девушки, которая умудрилась выйти настолько сухой из воды.

Узумаки ему ничего не ответила. Только мысленно вернулась к разговору с Саске насчёт директора Сарутоби. Ами пока что не выходила из лазарета, но Наруко не удивится, если девушка будет вести себя тише воды, ниже травы.

Учиха с Карин перехватили их на крыльце.

В беседку, что логично, никто из них не пошёл, так что спрятаться пришлось просто среди деревьев, поближе к лазарету, чтобы в случае чего забежать туда.

Наруко оглядела всех и вытащила дневник, открывая его на нужной странице.

— Я нашла его уже достаточно давно, но чувствовала, что пока не стоит показывать. Девушка, имя которой так и не выяснилось, писала о том, что её преследует один преподаватель. Вот его портрет.

Узумаки скосила глаза на Саске.

Они договорились, что про её Стража пока что говорить не будут, а вот про дневник придётся рассказать всю правду. Этот странный огонь явно та причина, по которой Светлой заинтересовались.

Ещё Наруко нужно было обсудить с Саске старую легенду о спасении мира, но это можно отложить на потом.

Неджи неодобрительно покосился на подругу.

— Где именно ты его нашла?

— На одном из деревьев увидела выжженные руны. Из дневника ясно, что его владелец сам создал своеобразное хранилище для своих записей.

Карин уверенно взяла главную улику в свои руки.

— Кто-нибудь знает, кто это?

— Он точно преподаватель старших курсов Тёмной стороны. Имя неизвестно.

— Нужно срочно найти его, — Саске хмуро осмотрел рисунок. — Не узнаю этого преподавателя, хоть и знаю всех, кто учил моего брата.

— Он преподаёт что-то специфичное, — Наруко опечалилась, узнав, что Учиха бессилен. — Теме. Вся надежда на тебя была!

У Тёмного дёрнулась бровь, но он стойко проигнорировал обзывательство.

— Я смогу ненавязчиво опросить друзей со старших курсов, — заявил Хьюга, — но придётся торопиться. Мы не знаем, когда он решит действовать.

Карин пробегалась глазами по записям.

— Страж?.. — она растеряно посмотрела на Наруко. — Кто это?

Узумаки вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями.

— То, из-за чего всё началось. Сейчас я перескажу содержание и постараюсь ничего не упустить. Началось всё с того, что друг владельца дневника, которого она зовёт Чёрным…

  
***

  
На следующий день взволнованные друзья — за исключением Хинаты, которую уже успокоили, — окружили Наруко со всех сторон. От расправы Орочимару её благополучно отпросили, благо успели это сделать ещё перед тем, как Хозуки совершил один из самых глупых поступков в своей жизни — попытался дать взятку преподавателю растениеводства и зельеварения. В общем, Орочимару был жутко зол, а Суйгецу придётся очень и очень долго добиваться итогового зачёта для зачисления на другой курс.

— Всё уже в порядке, правда, — Наруко присела на своё место и вытащила тетрадь. Ей было очень неловко из-за того, что друзья действительно сильно волновались.

— Ты пропала вместе с Учихой. И это значит, что случилось что-то действительно серьёзное. Например, вы как-то травмировались на совместной тренировке, — Хаку поправил шарф подруги и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Саске.

— Расскажем чуть позже, — ровно ответил он и нагло перетянул у Наруко вчерашний конспект, который она списала вечером у Хинаты.

— Твои не поделились? — недоумённо поинтересовался Гаара, наблюдающий за ними.

— У них отвратительный почерк, а здесь хоть что-то понятно.

Узумаки возмущённо вскинулась.

— Теме, у меня нормальный почерк! В смысле «хоть что-то»?

— В прямом, — Саске усмехнулся, — к слову, — он посмотрел на Хаку, — как ты планируешь отмечать свой день рождения? Он уже скоро.

Наруко замерла, а потом обиженно надулась. Хината хихикнула и потрепала подругу по голове.

— Не расстраивайся.

— Вообще-то я хотела обсудить с вами, что ему стоит подготовить сюрприз, — девушка обиженно скинула чужую руку со своей головы.

Юки удивлённо моргнул.

— Я обычно его вообще не отмечаю.

Все удивлённо развернулись к Хаку, даже забившаяся в угол Сакура, упорно избегающая Гаару и Наруко. Девушки, входящие в фан-клуб Учихи Саске тоже заинтересовались, учитывая любопытство их кумира. Всё новые группы людей замечали постепенно расползающийся интерес, и постепенно в аудитории повисла полная тишина.

Наруко неловко улыбнулась.

Странно, конечно, расспрашивать друга дальше при таком внимании, но они уже не успокоятся.

— Серьёзно? Ты не отмечаешь свой день рождения?

Хаку покачал головой.

— Максимум только ел что-то сладкое. Мой опекун не слишком любит подобное.

Какая-то девушка с передних парт, чьё имя из их компании мало кто помнил, вскочила с места с очень радостным лицом. Оно прямо кричало о том, что грядут какие-то неприятности.

— Давайте устроим для Хаку-куна вечеринку! Праздник девятого, верно?

Её поддержали радостные возгласы остальным. Скорее всего, многих даже не волновал повод, главное, что их группы соберутся на вечеринку и затянут остальных. Разразилось бурное обсуждение, и обомлевший Юки имел честь лицезреть, как его пятнадцатилетие собирается отмечать огромная толпа людей, с которыми он даже не общается.

Наруко расстроенно упала лицом на сложенные на парте руки. Саске, конечно же, не извинился, но в его глазах явно плескалось сожаление.

Шикамару пожал плечами и предложил самое оптимальное решение проблемы:

— Просто свалим с этой вечеринки после начала и отметим нормально.

— Теме не выпустят, — зло прошептала Наруко, не поднимая головы.

На лицах Гаары, Хаку и Нары было прямо написано, что они не против бросить его там на растерзание поклонниц. Саске в ответ просверлил их уничтожающим взглядом.

— Ладно, — девушка всё-таки отлипла от своих рук, — поговорим об этом потом.

В аудиторию наконец вошёл вечно опаздывающий Хатаке Какаши.


	16. Арка 1: Колыбельная мертвецов. Долой слабаков

Наруко радостно встрепенулась, когда в лекционную аудиторию наконец-то зашёл Асума-сенсей. В последние занятия красная и малиновая группы перешли к более опасной нечисти, а сегодня Сарутоби обещал рассказать им о той части, которая заселяет Мифический лес. И это было очень кстати, ведь Академия очень близко расположена рядом с одним из концов самого опасного места их страны и мира. А Гай-сенсей вообще проговорился о том, что полоса препятствий будет проходить через наиболее безопасный его участок. Узумаки тогда с трудом подавила восклик о том, что безопасных участков там наверняка вообще не существует.

Во всех книгах говорилось, что вход в Мифический лес, прилегающий к Академии «Коноха» один из самых опасных. Даже Ибики-сан сказал ей об этом, когда ехал в повозке с опоздавшими Узумаки и Нарой. Директор же утверждал, что тот участок хорошо проверен преподавателями. Цепь деревьев там реже, так что по идее опасности намного меньше. Но Асума-сенсей всё же решил специально подготовить учеников на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. И будущие маги были очень ему благодарны, потому что Ируку-сенсея, который вёл у них лекции о светлых мифических существах и аномальных землях, было невозможно склонить к рассказам хоть о чём-либо, что не касается материала, рассчитанного на программу первого курса. То, что Умино жутко принципиальный, было понятно ещё на первой лекции. К всеобщему сожалению.

Нет, конечно же, никто из учащихся не думал и не боялся, что появится какая-то слишком сильная для первого курса тварь, но в случае своевременной подготовки они смогут вовремя убежать и подать сигнал проверяющим, прося о помощи. Но нехорошие слухи и шёпот о том, что вся эта суматоха с новой формой экзамена — полный бред, ходили. Некоторые ученики из более слабых групп — особенно жёлтая — устроили несколько показательных истерик, говоря о неравных условиях. Дело в том, что далеко не все начинали практиковаться в магии до четырнадцати лет. Те же бесклановые ученики редко обнаруживали в себе способности к магии без специальной проверки.

Первый курс Академии же состоял только из лекций да практики по зельям и растениеводству. Заклинания общей программы учили со второго по четвёртый, добавляя определённым ученикам нужные предметы для поступления в высшие учебные заведения их специальности. Ещё на проверке во время вступления в Академию обычно становилось понятно, к каким видам заклинаний тяготеет их дар. Но это маги-практики и исследователи. Если же речь шла о военной службе боевых магов (тех же Алокрылых рыцарей) или охотников, то к ним на стажировку просились ещё с третьего курса Академии, чтобы иметь больше шансов пройти суровый отбор и приступить к настоящим захватывающим миссиям и изматывающим битвам.

В общем, многие ученики заявляли, что им придётся рассчитывать в поединках только на свою физическую подготовку в то время, как другие смогут творить магию, ведь наверняка практиковались в ней хоть каким-то образом. Саске и Наруко в моменты забастовок в коридорах старались вообще не отсвечивать, так как были стихийниками и находились совершенно на другой волне. Конечно, они тоже всего лишь первокурсники (хотя того же Учиху уже обучали в клане основам), но для использования их способностей нужно было приложить гораздо меньше усилий.

Из лекций Какаши-сенсея стало ясно, что обычные заклинания, которыми мог пользоваться каждый, состояли из чёткой заученной фразы и нужной пентаграммы, которую маг чертил в воздухе. Главными условиями успешного заклинания были нужный посыл (без чёткого понимания, что заклинание вообще должно сделать, ничего не сработает) и уровень магической силы. Чем сложнее пентаграмма, тем большее количество магии понадобится для её наполнения. В сражениях далеко не всегда имелась возможность правильно и чётко проговорить название заклинания вслух, так что на последнем курсе Академии заставляли учиться делать это мысленно. Особо способные маги могли обходиться одним пониманием, к чему именно должен привести правильный посыл магии, и вообще никоим образом не озвучивали его, хотя есть случаи совпадения пентаграмм для совершенно разных заклинаний.

Обычно такое случалось у заклинаний, рассчитанных на разные стороны магии. Природа даров была разной, так что даже с одной и той же пентаграммой Тёмный не сможет повторить специфическое Светлое заклинание, но и у Светлого не получалось захватить что-то из Тёмного дара. И это помогало сохранить гармонию. К примеру, если Тёмный маг собирался стать целителем, то практиковался в ядах и снятии проклятий, что не очень давалось Светлым. Таким образом маги разных Сторон дополняли друг друга на работе, и у больных имелось намного больше шансов спастись.

После того, как некоторые маги, чья Сторона не была выбрана к четырнадцати, решились развиваться в обоих направлениях — и в Тёмном, и в Светлом — и умерли мучительной смертью, стало понятно, что гармония этого мира не допускает таких ужасных исключений. Те, кто пользовался только общими заклинаниями, доживали до совершеннолетия, но и там смерть находила их, если они стремительно не выбирали Сторону и не развивали её заклинаниями нужной специфики.

Но в какой-то момент появились маги, чья особая сила совершенно не завесила от Стороны. Они смогли пользоваться не только своими заклинаниями, но и мощью стихии, чья природа не имела так называемой Стороны. Этот дар мог не только разрушать, но и помогать, если осознавать, как правильно его использовать. Стихийники не были ограничены рамками и именно поэтому так высоко ценились. Им не нужны были ни пентаграммы, ни слова для управления воздухом, землёй, огнём, молнией или водой. Даже проверка для столь редкого таланта проходила по-другому, так как обычное сканирование заглушалось.

Конечно же, без должного старания стихия никогда бы не подчинилась магу. Слабый маг неизбежно потеряет свой талант, так что просто родиться стихийником было мало — нужно было показать самой природе, что ты достоин её дара.

К слову, если маги хотели как можно сильнее усилить заклинание, они использовали кровь. Кровь служила лучшим проводником магии и усиливала пентаграмму или специальное магическое оружие во много раз. Главное — не переборщить. Чем сильнее маг, тем больше магии содержится в каплях его крови, и нужно было тщательно отмерить нужную дозу посредством тренировок.

В общем, так, как Наруко на одной из тренировок Гая-сенсея, делать не следовало.

Асума-сенсей прошёл к своему столу, оставляя за собой дивный шлейф стойкого сигаретного запаха. Парни, выкинутые чуткими девушками на первые ряды, поморщились. Своих друзей Узумаки отстояла, так что им не пришлось страдать вместе с остальными. К Гааре, к слову, с претензиями подойти никто так и не сумел. Очень уж выразительно смотрел на остальных ученик по обмену.

— Итак, — глубокомысленно начал говорить преподаватель, — Мифический лес. С каждым годом он пускает свои Корни всё дальше и дальше. Думаю, скоро наша Академия будет стоять на какой-либо опушке. — В аудитории послышались нервные смешки. — Наиболее губителен он для Тёмных магов. Деревья и всё то, что там водится, любит вытягивать именно их энергию на пропитание.

Сакура подняла руку, намереваясь задать вопрос.

— Получается, у Светлых будет фора? — в её голосе проскользнули нотки удовольствия, и особо несдержанные ученики Малиновой группы от души выматерились.

Флегматичный Асума-сенсей даже не сделал им замечание.

— Никто не будет заходить на глубину, так что условия будут равными. Конечно, в основном в Исследователей леса набирают Светлых магов, но есть и несколько Тёмных, которым удалось выяснить, что жизненные силы там вытягивает далеко не общий магический фон, и при должном желании Тёмные останутся в порядке. В любом случае, тех же Светлых лес пожирает вполне себе активно.

Учеников передёрнуло, но Наруко готова была поклясться, что у Кибы в глазах стоял шальной блеск — он всегда мечтал быть Исследователем и прославиться за какое-то открытие.

— Асума-сенсей! — подала голос Таюя, — а Вы знаете кого-либо из людей, кто бы жил в лесу?

Сарутоби в задумчивости почесал щетинистую щёку, потом выдохнул небольшое облачко дыма и продолжил говорить:

— Есть слухи о небольших поселениях, которые обосновались в лесу, гонимые со своих земель, но это не подтверждено. Ещё я слышал об одном целителе, что ушёл в лес в поисках способа вылечить смерть. В той истории много мутного, так что сейчас я не могу рассказать вам об этом точно, — Асума потянулся к одной из паплк и пролистал пару страниц, — тем более что нам следует приступить к нечисти, которая смогла бы вам помешать на экзамене. Посмотрим на ваш уровень знаний. Кто что знает о зелёных огнях?

На этот раз руку быстрее всех подняла Наруко.

Сарутоби-сенсей кивнул ей, разрешая говорить.

— Зелёными огнями называют маленьких феечек. Они почти всегда летают как можно ближе к границе деревьев, так что вполне могут нам попасться. В любом случае, не придётся не рассчитывать ни на что, хуже безвредных шалостей.

Асума-сенсей усмехнулся.

— Большинство девушек здесь не назвало бы напрочь спутанные волосы безвредными шалостями.

Наруко фыркнула.

— И с такими волосами вполне себе можно дойти до финиша, даттебайо. Не думаю, что внешний вид как-то повлияет на результаты.

Рассерженные девушки из Красной группы заголосили.

— Внешний вид — это самое важное!

— Вы что, собрались парней кадрить на экзамене? — парировала Узумаки.

Сарутоби меланхолично курил.

— Может быть, и так! — рассердилась Сакура, совершенно забыв о том, что до этого старалась не разговаривать со своей соседкой по комнате.

— С твоей внешностью, даже если ты дойдёшь до финиша, это всё равно не случится, — Сай серьёзно посмотрел на Харуно, — но я читал, что это можно исправить с помощью пластических заклинаний, если они подойдут к твоему магическому фону, — Сай растянул губы в том, что звал улыбкой, рассчитывая на то, что подбодрил одногруппницу.

Сакура побагровела от гнева.

— Придурок!

Наруко накрылась тетрадкой с конспектами и с ужасом посмотрела на Хинату. Судя по её бледному лицу, та тоже собиралась прятаться под столом.

И в комнату вечером лучше не возвращаться.

— Что, ты уже пробовала?

— Сволочь! — Харуно отправила в полёт свою сумку, её соседи синхронно прижались к партам, но атака всё равно не попала в цель.

— Прости-прости, хочешь, я всё-таки нарисую твой портрет?

Все, кто вспомнил, как Сай отказал в этом Сакуре в первый день учёбы, засмеялись.

— Саске-кун! — обернулась она к своему кумиру, — ну хоть ты скажи им!

Все замолчали.

Саске неопределённо хмыкнул.

— Не считаю, что внешний вид на экзамене важен. Лучше драться с сильным, чем с красивым соперником.

Судя по всему, рассчитывали немного не на такой ответ.

— Я считаю, что супруга уважаемого мага должна поддерживать свою красоту, а не силу, — сказала какая-то Светлая.

Наруко закатила глаза, потому что после та так выразительно посмотрела на Саске, что даже до Узумаки дошло, что она имела в виду.

Учиха усмехнулся уголком губ.

— Не знаю, как у других, но Учиха ищут себе супруг, а не красивых, но бесполезных деревьев. Им лучше украшать сад, а не дом.

Шикамару поперхнулся, а Наруко посмотрела на Саске как на дебила. Тот выгнул бровь, смотря на эту добе в то время, как другая Светлая пристыженно опустила глаза в пол.

Асума-сенсей докурил сигарету и пару раз кашлянул, пока вытаскивал следующую.

— Кто расскажет об иктисах?

Всё ещё покрасневшая Сакура вскинула руку, чтобы хоть как-то оправдаться в глазах кумира. Если она покажет свой ум, Саске-кун не обратит внимания на её осечку в этом споре с Узумаки. Ну, Сакура так думала. А Саске, если честно, было всё равно.

— Иктисы, домашних особей которых называют фуро, немного опаснее зелёных огоньков. У них острые зубы, которыми они атакуют жертву, а шкура не пропускает весь перечень слабейших общих заклинаний, которые мы могли бы выполнить. Лучшей защитой будет слабый магический щит, но так как мы его не наколдуем, можно попросить с собой переносные кристаллы, которые смогли бы его вызвать.

— В целом верно, — заключил Сарутоби, — но никто этих кристаллов вам с собой не даст. Какие ещё есть способы отпугнуть иктисов? Шикамару?

Нара, которого отвлекли от сна, пихнув в плечо, недоумённо моргнул, но сразу же выкрутился:

— Громкий хлопок отпугнёт их, как и более мелких существ, однако другие ученики сразу же поймут, где ты.

Асума кивнул.

— Мы с коллегами искренне надеемся, что никто из вас не станет мешать другим проходить испытание, если учитывать, что для вас будут подготовлены другие загадки и ловушки, так что громкий хлопок будет оптимальным вариантом. Какое растение сможет его обеспечить?

— Слапстик, — хором ответили с первой парты.

В их сторону полетело объёмное облако дыма, так как Сарутоби не любил тех, кто отвечал, не поднимая рук.

Спустя некоторое время лекция подошла к более опасным существам, которые уже переходят в разряд «наверняка не встретятся, но знать стоит».

— Тени, — объявил Асума-сенсей мрачным голосом, — самые опасные существа, что заселяют Мифический лес. Ямато говорил, что рассказал их классификацию, когда заменял меня у вас, но я считаю, что материал следует повторить. Итак, по какому принципу разделяют этих созданий?

Хаку, который до этого сосредоточенно вёл конспекты, успел поднять руку первым.

— Тени классифицируют по степени голода, который они испытывают. Чем сильнее тень, тем больше магии ей нужно поглощать. Однако самые сильные тени делают это редко, отчего шанс наткнуться на них не в чаще очень низок. Всего есть три вида теней: безликие, туманные и мерцающие.

— Что ты можешь сказать о безликих?

— Я слышал, что безликими тенями можно научиться управлять, а ещё их нельзя засечь обычным человеческим глазом, потому что их влияние на этот мир довольно невелико. Тени нужно долго витать над жертвой, чтобы высосать из неё магию, а уж барьеры — самая страшная и непреодолимая для них преграда. Безликие могут появиться после смерти обычного человека в то время, как туманными становятся только маги, увязшие в грехах.

— Нельзя так точно говорить, откуда берутся тени, но в целом всё верно. Хотя, последние упоминания об управляющими тенями датировались далеко не нашим веком. Так же скажу, что безликих вполне можно уловить на фотографиях.

На этих словах Саске немного дёрнулся, но это заметила только Наруко.

Этого факта Ямато на замене им не говорил.

— А что насчёт мерцающих? — спросила она, — все говорят, что они самые опасные, но никогда не уточняют. В старинных рукописях говорят, что это отребья самой смерти, но тоже ничего не поясняют. Вы не знаете?  
Сарутоби помрачнел и пристально посмотрел на свою ученицу. В аудитории повисла тишина; все ждали ответа и с любопытством наблюдали за преподавателем.

— Все исследователи, которые решались на походы в чащу леса, где обитают эти твари, не вернулись. На самом деле все данные о мерцающих лишь догадки. Самая популярная из них заключается в том, что эти тени — остатки загубленных душ во время Великой войны. Они так сильно мучились при смерти, что отчаяние затопило их души, и появились первые тени, после собравшие в себе мудрость веков. Впрочем, это всего лишь необоснованная теория, — Асума замялся, — к сожалению, не могу припомнить её автора, — потом преподаватель вновь перевёл мрачный взгляд на Наруко, — честно говоря, не советую никому из вас пытаться выследить их. Гиблое это дело. Поберегите свои души.

Узумаки почувствовала странную тяжесть на сердце.

У неё на миг возникло ощущение, что это Страж мечется по её сознанию, не в силах утихомириться.

Жаль, девушка не увидела, каким жадным блеском сверкнули глаза Инудзуки.

  
***

  
Карин недовольно фыркнула и сложила руки на груди, когда Наруко и Неджи подошли к ней. Саске, держащий в руках укомплектованные записи их рассуждений и дневник той самой девушки, уже был на месте. На улице было дико холодно, но Наруко вполне комфортно себя чувствовала в распахнутой тёплой кофте. От остатков сильного ветра защищал шарф, хотя стихийнику он бы и не понадобился. Хьюга же периодически морщился, мечтая о тёплом напитке, даже если его соседи по комнате вновь по приколу плеснут туда алкоголя.

Вскоре к компании присоединились недовольные Шикамару и Хаку. Но если Нара просто не хотел вылезать из тёплого общежития, то Юки недавно очень красочно высказывал своё отношение к тому, как долго его подруга скрывала такие опасные подробности своей учёбы. Узумаки даже вполне себе серьёзно собиралась его избегать, мучаясь от стыда, но Хаку вдруг обнял её и прошептал о том, что Наруко — его самый первый друг. И именно поэтому он не хотел потерять её.

Девушка была ошарашена.

«Ты серьёзно?» — сказала она тогда.

«Помнишь, что я говорил о своём опекуне?..» — вопрос был снят.

А Светлая строго-настрого пообещала себе, что больше ничего не будет скрывать от Хаку.

Тем не менее, о её Страже всё ещё знал только Саске. Почему-то она тогда не нашла в себе сил, чтобы открыться полностью.

Шикамару ко всему отнёсся довольно спокойно, даже похвалил, что в его не сильно беспокоили. Он всё ещё иногда недовольно бурчал о том, что смог бы укрыться от учёбы, если бы не Наруко. Не то чтобы девушку считали виноватой, но своей ленью Нара был широко известен и дома.

Хаку осуждающе посмотрел на Учиху, а потом заметил Карин. Если бы Наруко не знала его так хорошо, то не заметила бы, что парень немного покраснел. Девушка сделала на уме заметку расспросить его о такой реакции позднее, так как сейчас у них была более серьёзная тема для разговора.

Ребята нашли удобное место между деревьями, где на них бы не наткнулись другие ученики. Ну, во всяком случае, они надеялись на это. Светлая мысленно попросила ветер не сильно бушевать, и тот немного утихомирился.

— У кого-нибудь появились идеи, кто бы мог скрываться за бинтами? — спросил Саске.

— Мои знакомые из старших курсов упорно молчат. Видимо, предмет действительно специфический, — Неджи нахмурился.

— Или сейчас этот человек уже не носит бинты, — Карин поправила очки, — но от рук героиня дневника чувствовала какую-то странную энергию. Я считаю, что они всё ещё должны быть перевязанными.

— Звучит разумно, — Учиха кивнул, — жаль, все профессора с недавнего времени носят отличительные плащи с длинными рукавами.

— Они даже не задираются, — обиженно пробурчала Наруко.

— Вы уже рассматривали Орочимару-сенсея? — поинтересовался Хаку, — я слышал слухи, что он совершенно не выглядит на свой возраст. Если интересно, то об этом болтали Гай-сенсей и Какаши-сенсей. Возможно, он мог натянуть бинты, чтобы скрыть последствия ритуала омоложения.

Все, кроме Шикамару, с уважением посмотрели на Юки.

— Наверняка они его проверяли. Плюс он всегда на виду, — Нара зевнул.

— А кто пробовал? — поинтересовался Хаку.

— Я, — бледная Карин неуверенно приподняла руку и опустила глаза вниз, — он поймал меня сразу же.

— Может, попробовать ещё раз? — воскликнула Наруко. — И на этот раз туда пойду я, даттебайо!

Несмотря на радостный вид, все (кроме Карин) сразу же поняли, как девушка нервничает. Уже в который раз за сегодня Светлая допустила в своей речи «те самые словечки», от которых так старалась избавиться.

Саске вздохнул.

— Ты можешь попробовать.

— Думаешь, он всё же виновен? — скептически спросил Неджи.

— Нет, ничего такого от него не исходит, но этот хитрый зельевар может что-то знать, — девушка фыркнула.

— Как ты можешь быть уверенной? Вдруг эти ощущения — влияние Стража? — Хьюга выгнул бровь.

Наруко сразу же замялась.

Учиха нервно дёрнул уголком губ и поспештил перевести тему:

— Тогда ты ещё раз попробуешь проследить за Орочимару-сенсеем, а мы ненавязчиво разойдёмся по общежитиям. Сейчас он должен быть в школе.

— Я тоже пойду, — Карин нахмурилась. — Это всё-таки было и моим заданием.

Внимание успешно переключилось на Тёмную.

— И ты с ним, получается, не справилась, — заметил Шикамару.

Карин сжала кулаки и виновато поджала губу.

— Я проанализировала тот свой провал и подозреваю, где могла сделать ошибку. Уверена, что вместе мы справимся, — она решительно протянула руку Наруко, — ну что?

Светлая усмехнулась и решительно сжала чужую ладонь.

  
***

  
Самый суровый преподаватель их потока стремительно пролетел по коридору, и девушки из клана Узумаки еле успели незаметно влезть в нишу, прячась. Орочимару выглядел так, будто бы только что совершил какое-то убийство и, довольно скалясь, сваливал в свою пещеру. Впрочем, именно на неё был похож его личный и вечно затемнённый кабинет. Наруко как-то удалось заглянуть туда. Больше не хотелось. Столько ядовитых растений разом она в жизни не видела.

— Что предлагаешь? — шёпотом спросила девушка у Карин.

— Можно попробовать отогнать твоим ветром наши запахи. Я слышала, что ты стихийник.

Светлая вздохнула.

— Думаешь, он нас почует?

Её напарница по заданию с самым серьёзным видом поправила очки и изрекла:

— С Орочимару-сенсеем может случиться всё, что угодно.

Ученицы академии так разговорились, что не заметили, как над ними нависла подозрительная тень. Но убегать и скрываться было уже поздно.

— Я вам не мешаю?

Девушки резко замолчали и во все глаза посмотрели на жутко довольного преподавателя зелий и растениеводства.

— Эм… — Наруко панически посмотрела в сторону поворота, ведущего к длинному и запутанному коридору, но Орочимару ненавязчиво перекрыл этот выход одной рукой, опираясь о давно покрашенную стену.

— Какая интересная компания. И кое-кто из вас уже второй раз попадается на слежке, — мужчина улыбался, но в его глазах явно сквозил холод, — интересно, для чего же?

Карин была настолько бледной, что если бы вторая Узумаки была сама в нормальном состоянии, уже шутила бы про укладывание в гроб.

« _Успокойся_ », — прозвучало внутри неё, и Наруко крупно вздрогнула.

Орочимару еле заметно прищурился, будто бы мог что-то заметить.

Хотя, по идее это было совершенно не так.

«Как я могу успокоиться?!» — мысленно воскликнула девушка.

На её сердце немного потяжелело, но Узумаки было совершенно не до того, чтобы обратить на этот факт должное внимание.

« _Думай головой, а не страхом. Как ты можешь выкрутиться?_ »

«А сам ты что предлагаешь?» — мысленно обиделась Наруко на такое заявление.

Но Страж больше не отвечал.

И тогда девушка действительно решила подумать. Орочимару всё ещё насмешливо наблюдал за ними, особенно за жалкими попытками Карин оправдаться. В бирюзовой группе Тёмных было очень плохо с взаимопомощью, так что наказание действительно может вылиться во что-то отвратительное.

«Что же можно сделать?» — от волнения Светлая прокусила губу, совсем не замечая надоедливой боли.

И тут в её голове что-то щёлкнуло.

— Орочимару-сенсей, Вы же в первую очередь преподаватель, верно?

На такое заявление мужчина лишь насмешливо выгнул бровь.

Карин резко дёрнула Наруко за светлые волосы и буквально прошипела:

— Ты что творишь?

Светлая лишь отмахнулась от неё.

— А Вы не сможете преподать нам дополнительный урок?

— И в чём же он будет заключаться? — Наруко мысленно дико обрадовалась, когда уловила в чужом голосе нотки заинтересованности.

— Вы не расскажете кое-что не по теме? В Академии бродил какой-то преподаватель, замотанный в бинты? Кто он? — в лоб спросила Светлая.

Карин посмотрела на неё так, будто бы Узумаки на её глазах выпотрошила своего комнатного питомца.

Наруко и сама ожидала, что Орочимару сейчас начнёт подозрительно спрашивать о том, зачем этот человек вообще интересует первокурсниц. Хотя в том, что мужчина расскажет всё директору, она почему-то не была уверена.

Вопреки ожиданиям, преподаватель лишь покачал головой и вновь усмехнулся.

— Думаю, я не заинтересован в дополнительных уроках без какой-либо доплаты, — ответил он.

Девушки резко погрустнели.

— Жаль.

— Но, — Орочимару-сенсей вскинул ту руку, на которую до этого опирался о стену; теперь проход был открыт, — я люблю развлечения. Не хочешь ли ты заключить со мной сделку?

— Какую? — с искренним любопытством спросила Наруко.

— Получи на следующей моей практике высший балл, и я расскажу тебе о том, кого ты ищешь.

Мужчина самодовольно оскалился и перевёл взгляд на Карин, задержавшую дыхание.

— Повезло тебе иметь таких интересных спасителей.

Выдохнуть Тёмная смогла только тогда, когда пугающий преподаватель удалился.

  
***

  
— С днём рождения! — прокричала толпа народа почти что в ухо мрачному Хаку.

Он уже планировал, как уйти с этой вечеринки. Остальные — особенно скрывающийся от фан-клуба Саске — держались рядом с ним. Кто-то из жёлтой группы умудрился провезти в Академию выпивку, так что вечеринка действительно скатилась непонятно куда. Даже Наруко проняло, хотя она не выпила ни капли. Тем более, у той была ещё более весомая причина для переживаний. Получить «высший балл Орочимару» нереально, так что нервной девушке пришлось заново перечитывать все конспекты по многу раз. Обнадёживало то, что до следующей практики ещё остался один выходной день.

— Можем пробраться в мужское общежитие Тёмных. Там можно посидеть в тишине и покое, — заметил Учиха.

Его соседей по комнате шатало где-то в толпе, так что пустая комната по умолчанию могла быть отдана одному ему.

Если бы Наруко даже сейчас не была зарыта в конспекты, она бы обязательно пошутила на тему весёлок пряток от Ибики. Сейчас же сознание девушки находилось вне этой реальности.

— Наруко, — уныло позвал Хаку подругу, — ты действительно думаешь, что Орочимару выполнит свою часть так называемой сделки? Какая ему выгода?

— Он похож на того, кто любит веселиться, — недовольно пробубнила девушка.

Именинник тяжело вздохнул.

Пьянство продолжалось. Пошли тосты.

— За магию! За нашу возможность отличиться! — прокричала девушка-заводила, нервным движением взмахивая стаканом с каким-то вином.

Саске поморщился. Она была одной из тех, кто откровенно намекал парню на своё желание зваться госпожой Учихой.

Послышались одобрительные крики.

— За успехи нашего курса! — продолжила ученица Красной группы.

Хаку невольно припомнил, что на последних занятиях она показывала неплохие успехи. Жаль, что большой объём магической силы часто достаётся таким вот пустышкам.

— Красная группа точно сдаст этот чёртов экзамен!

Теперь даже Наруко отвлеклась от своих конспектов и поморщилась.

— Почему кричит она, а стыдно мне?

Жёлтая и оранжевая группы недовольно зароптали. Девушка тем временем вскочила на стол. Узумаки краем глаза отметила её излишнюю бледность и кивнула своим. Это был хороший шанс уйти отсюда — всё внимание сосредоточено на этой выскочке, а про именинника и Учиху наконец-таки забыли.

— Серьёзно? — несколько девушек подскочили к пьяной Светлой, — Красная группа ещё не означает лучшие результаты, дура!

— Ха! — девушка усмехнулась, — сначала хоть какие-то успехи покажите, а уж потом выпендривайтесь. Жёлтая группа, верно? Самые жалкие отбросы нашего потока.

Одобрительный гул заставил Наруко широко распахнуть глаза. Она резко остановилась и посмотрела на эту толпу пьяных идиотов. Как они успели дойти до такого состояния столь быстро? Хорошо, что Узумаки так и не попробовала эту убойную выпивку.

Выскочка из красной группы широко усмехнулась и хлебнула алкоголь прямо из горла бутылки, которую ей подали в руку.

Она медленно подняла руку вверх и сжала в кулак, готовясь что-то громко крикнуть.

— Долой слабаков! Пусть… — окончание фразы поглотилось громким шумом от аплодисментов.

И в этот момент девушка ещё сильнее побледнела и покачнулась. Наруко с нарастающим волнением смотрела на то, как её глаза опустели. Светлая резко дёрнула Саске за рукав. Вместе с Учихой замерли и остальные парни. Карин, успевшая выйти за дверь, вновь заглянула в полуосвещённое помещение одной из аудиторий.

Хорошо, что Какаши-сенсей не увидит того, что с ней сотворили.

Девушка, стоявшая на парте, покачнулась. Бутылка с вином выпала из ослабевшей хватки и разбилась на осколки. И прямо на них упало её тело.

Вечеринка по случаю дня рождения Хаку закончилась воплем ужаса.

 


	17. Экстра: Тысяча алых фонариков

Кокки пронзительно закрякал, и Наруко, вышивающая узор на алом платке, вздрогнула и обернулась в сторону комнатного питомца. Если эта помесь чем-то недовольна, то позже страдать будет абсолютно всё ближайшее окружение. С начала года недоутка так выросла, что теперь её истерические крики было слышно и за стенкой. Бедные девушки из соседних комнат не раз приходили жаловаться им под дверь.

Впрочем, у Хинаты и Наруко ещё была агрессивная Сакура, которая постоянно раскидывала всех недовольных обратно по своим комнатам. Однако печально, что потом та грозилась выкинуть и Кокки из окна.

Как оказалось, у наглого питомца из гнезда выпала одна из подушечек. Наруко со вздохом подняла оную и вернула на место, погладив тщедушное создание по голове. То обиженно крякнуло в ответ, будто бы было в силах прочитать её мысли. Девушка ещё раз вздохнула.

Традиционно на праздник смены года девушки вышивали платки, а затем дарили их кому-нибудь мужского пола. Конечно же, дети в основном отдавали свои творения отцам или другим родственникам, а вот девушки постарше могли и к возлюбленным подойти, отдавая вместе с алыми платками и своё сердце.

К сожалению, в стенах закрытой Академии у подавляющего большинства учениц родственников не наблюдалось. В таком случае платки дарили кому-нибудь из преподавателей, ведь тех с натяжкой можно назвать их семьёй в течение учебного времени.

Но вот в чём загвоздка…

…один мужчина мог принять не более чем десять платков. А всех остальных девушек, что не поделились ни с кем своим сердцем, в новом году ждало несчастье.

Нет, в действительности передача сердца на праздник смены года означала лишь то, что этот человек тебе близок и ты ему доверяешь, но общественное мнение — это общественное мнение. Традиция первых боевых магов, сражавшихся плечом к плечу, превратилось в сопливое признание в любви.

Наруко это раздражало. Безумно.

«Вот скажите на милость, — злобно думала девушка, агрессивно проталкивая иголку через ткань, — кому здесь вообще можно подарить платок? Друзья поймут не так, у Гаары, на которого оставалась вся надежда, подобное не принято! Я когда заявила об алом платке, он так шарахнулся в сторону, что мой внутренний Страж снёс смехом половину пустоты. — Девушка закончила очередной стежок и замерла. — Ну или мне вновь померещилось».

Более того, традиции изгалялись не только над женским полом. Парень в ответ на подаренный платок мог вручить (причём им это было необязательно!) девушке какое-либо украшение. В давние времена это обычно были украшения для оружия, хорошо проводящие магию. Так маги показывали взаимное уважение и понимали, что готовы сражаться плечом к плечу.

…в какой там момент обмениваться в основном стали парень и девушка? И именно такими предметами?

Наруко злобно рванула нитку. Ткань затрещала, но вытерпела.

Платок ведь когда-то мог сшить и парень для парня, верно? Речь шла о том, что платок дарил тот, кто подходил первым.

Когда Наруко решила обсудить это с Сакурой (ближе всего находилась именно она), та посмотрела на неё как на дуру и сказала, что правила слишком муторные, и теперешний вариант старинной традиции — единственно логичный и верный.

Ага, если не обращать внимания на девушек, что страдают по углам ещё месяц, ожидая, что несчастья сразу же свалятся на их доверчивые головы.

На самом деле в праздник было много всего интересного: вкусная еда, праздничные веселья, отдых от Джирайи, что раздавал украшения и принимал платки, делая вид, что каждое украшение — его первый подарок, а ещё десятка таких же платков не лежит за пазухой…

…и самое главное — фонарики. Тысяча алых фонариков, что запускают в небо в последние минуты уходящего года.

Теперь Наруко вздохнула мечтательно. Кокки ворчливо завозился в своём гнезде, и другая подушка опасно накренилась, но Узумаки не обратила на это совершенно никакого внимания.

Преподаватели уже вовсю готовились к вечернему торжеству, а главная площадь была украшена ещё неделю назад. По-хорошему, Наруко должна была дошить платок ещё вчера, а сегодня уже вылавливать жертву для подарка, но она почти весь день страшно завидовала Хинате, у которой рядом был Неджи, так что…

И вот последние штрихи закончены. Узумаки отложила платок и вновь вздохнула. Так как преподавателей скорее всего уже обступили толпы девушек, мешая им доделывать фонарики, к ним она явно не пробьётся. Хотя у неё есть и запасной вариант.

«Шикамару обычно лень участвовать в празднике, — девушка уже шла по коридору. — Не удивлюсь, если он и украшение не сделал. А на платок в подарок и вовсе не обратит внимания, верно же?»

Остальные её подарок-то тоже примут, но те же Киба и Чоуджи начнут пытаться подбирать слова для того, чтобы мягко отшить.

«Объяснять им, почему они тупят, я не намерена. Иногда складывается ощущение, будто в праздники у всех резко отключается мозг».

Неджи занят, так как если парень дарит украшение, то и принимает в ответ лишь один платок. Преданный напарник в прошлом, родственники или влюблённые— сейчас. Хотя в прошлом году Хьюга-старший всё же получил свою порцию внимания и целых десять платков ещё в первой половине дня. Как он признавался недавно, праздник смены года — одна из причин, почему парень безумно рад, что его сестра прошла в Академию вслед за ним и младше всего на год.

Узумаки спрашивала и у Хаку, не будет ли тот против платка, но тот в ответ пробормотал что-то про то, что он уважает именно старые традиции и задумчиво сбежал. Наруко в итоге так и не поняла, отказ это или нет, но решила не экспериментировать.

День медленно сменялся вечером, и всё больше и больше людей, ранее сидевших в общежитиях, вытягивалось на улицу.

Наруко оглянулась в поисках Нары. Того видно не было.

«В принципе я могу ничего и не дарить, но выслушивать потом ехидные шепотки Сакуры и Ино — выше моих сил».

Спустя пару минут Шикамару всё же нашёлся у одного из столиков с соком. И судя по тому, что в его карманах явно лежало много красного, Наруко опоздала.

Девушка немного ошарашено посмотрела на друга.

Тот сонно посмотрел в ответ.

Повисла пауза.

— Много подарили, да?.. — неуверенно поинтересовалась Узумаки.

— Десять штук. Было лень отказываться.

Точно опоздала.

Девушка печально вздохнула, хотя на самом деле расстроилась не сильно. Традицию эту Наруко действительно не сильно любила, а насмешки как-нибудь перетерпит. Не впервой. Джирайя ведь тоже, когда она стала старше, перестал принимать её платки.

Прозвучал свисток: начинались праздничные веселья. В центре площади каждый преподаватель по очереди выдумывал разные магические конкурсы (первокурсников уже предупреждали об этом), и Наруко просто не могла устоять от того, чтобы не попытаться пробиться в первые ряды и поучаствовать.

Но тут её окликнули.

— Добе.

Наруко недоумённо выгнула бровь и обернулась, лицом к лицу столкнувшись с Саске. Тот, в свете вечерних огней, выглядел ещё более бледным, чем обычно.

— Теме, — девушка недовольно поморщилась. — Выглядишь измученным. Что, дамы перебились, выбирая твои десять платков?

Учиха пожал плечами.

— На этот праздник я не получил ни одного.

Наруко шокировано распахнула глаза.

— Извини, но я как-то не верю.

Саске усмехнулся, только подтверждая мысли Светлой о том, что что-то здесь нечисто. К тому же, Тёмный потянулся в карман, чтобы что-то достать.

Камень в украшении блеснул переливами алого, и девушка заворожено уставилась на яркий магический медальон. Судя по символу на камне, он был накопителем: излишки магии медленно вытягивались в украшение, формируя дополнительный резерв. И сделать такую штуку было непросто. Как и убедиться в том, что ей подходит магия владельца.

Узумаки уважительно присвистнула.

— Родители подарили?

Саске тихо фыркнул.

— Нет, конечно. Лучше дай сюда свой платок.

Девушка машинально вытащила из кармана алую ткань, расшитую парящими птицами. Учиха непринуждённо забрал у неё платок, над которым Наруко возилась почти всё утро под пыхтение Кокки, и отдал в руки ошарашенной происходящим Узумаки медальон. Не успела Наруко опомниться, как Саске уже махнул ей рукой, прощаясь, и куда-то исчез.

Светлая застыла с украшением в руках, медленно осознавая ситуацию. Также медленно она повернулась к Шикамару, как будто тот мог объяснить поведение Учихи.

— Вы с Саске обменялись платком и украшением. Поздравляю, — спокойно ответил тот, как будто ничего интересного не случилось.

Наруко зависла ещё больше.

Прийти в себя ей помогло то, что краем глаза она заметила странно собранного Хаку, кого-то выискивающего рядом.

— Хаку! — обрадовалась Наруко. — Кого ищешь?

Тот моргнул и посмотрел на девушку, подходя ближе.

— Кого-нибудь из преподавателей, — парень странно отводил взгляд, — нужно подарить платок.

Кажется, сегодняшний вечер просто не создан для того, чтобы Узумаки провела его спокойно.

— З-зачем? — немного заикаясь, спросила она у смущённого друга.

— Моя семья издревле считалась верными вассалами, пока ещё был жив клан… — парень немного запнулся. — Так что мужчины на день смены года дарят подарки первыми.

— Ну, — теперь Наруко немного смутилась, мысленно костеря себя на все лады, так как наконец осознала смысл слов друга про древние семейные традиции, — думаю, что наших всех уже задарили. Какаши-сенсея уж точно, столкнулась с ним недавно.

Хаку тем временем бросил взгляд на её медальон.

— Обменялась с кем-то? — заинтересовался с он.

Наруко опустила взгляд на свою ладонь, которая так и сжимала подаренное украшение.

— С Саске-теме, — немного недовольно протянула она. — Он выманил мой платок обманом.

Хаку удивлённо моргнул, а затем насмешливо фыркнул.

— Я всё же постараюсь найти того, кого обделили вниманием. Раз даже Учиху не разорвали на кусочки, то и мне должно повести.

С этими словами Хаку ушёл.

Наруко переглянулась с Шикамару. Хоть тому было явно лень куда-то передвигаться, потом парень был бы не против выслушать подробности. Ну или осторожно вытянет их сам в мужском общежитии. А заинтригованная Светлая поспешила вслед за Юки.

Парень долго блуждал меж веселящихся людей. Его не впечатлял ни нынешний конкурс от Асумы-сенсея, ни заинтересованные взгляды изредка встречаемых одногруппниц. На Наруко, следующую за ним по пятам, он не обращал внимания, хотя девушка прекрасно знала, что её давно заметили. Но теперь она уже из принципа не бежала к весельям, к которым так рвалась ранее.

Наконец Хаку остановился. Наруко проследила за его взглядом и наткнулась на Орочимару-сенсея. Тот одиноко стоял у стены и слегка покачивал бокалом с чем-то алкогольным. Ученики, прекрасно помнящие его лекции и практики, обходили ненавистного преподавателя дугой. Алых платков у него тоже не наблюдалось.

Наруко подошла ближе и потянулась к уху друга, шепча:

— Серьёзно?

— Более чем, — спокойно ответил Юки. — Он хороший преподаватель.

Девушка подбадривающее кивнула, сжав кулаки.

— Дерзай!

Хаку немного нервно усмехнулся и двинулся дальше, девушка же юркнула к ближайшему столу с напитками.   
Как только она допила, рядом послышался чей-то шёпот:

— А что за девушка рядом с Орочимару-сенсеем?

Наруко чуть не поперхнулась.

— Наверное, какая-то первокурсница, — с сомнением ответили рядом.

Узумаки не выдержала и обернулась.

Орочимару-сенсей принял платок и смотрел на него как на любопытный предмет для исследований. Это было видно даже с такого расстояния. Но чего девушка не ожидала, так это того, что он протянет Хаку что-то в ответ.

— Да ладно? Ей ответили? — шокировано воскликнули рядом.

Кто-то другой шикнул на девушку, посмевшую повысить голос. Однако ни Орочимару, ни Хаку ни на кого не оглянулись.

Узумаки осторожно поставила пустой бокал и удалилась, мысленно хихикая. Всё же этот праздник смены года был поистине удивительным.

Вокруг шумела толпа, когда все начали собираться в огромный круг из людей. Преподаватели расставляли фонарики, что ещё чуть-чуть — и улетят в небо. Ровно тысячу. И тысяча желаний, что ты загадаешь в течение следующего года, должны обязательно сбыться.

Орочимсару-сенсей, из кармана которого торчал кончик алого платка, стоял ближе к девушке, так что Узумаки прекрасно видела его недовольное лицо. И она прекрасно понимала причину.

— А здесь точно-точно тысяча? — не унималась девушка из жёлтой группы. Если бы Наруко не знала, какая та глупая, подумала бы, что она специально издевается над нелюбимым преподавателем.

— Точно, — недовольно ответил Орочимару.

В центр вышел директор и задвинул очень длинную речь, пока остальные сотрудники Конохи заканчивали все приготовления. Тёплый ветер дул в лицо, снег падал на магический купол, защищающий площадь от горестей погоды, и это выглядело так красиво, что многие никак не могли отвести взгляд. И наконец прозвучала главная фраза этого вечера:

— Да хранят вас Боги в новом году!

Зашумела толпа. Вся тысяча форнариков разом заиграла алыми огнями и медленно начала подниматься в небо. Шли последние минуты уходящего года. В нём осталось многое: и страх, и печаль, и радость новых знакомств. Но самое главное — возможность поступить в Академию, которую Светлая чуть не упустила.

Наруко поймала взгляд Саске. Из его кармана тоже торчал кончик алого платка, и девушка почему-то знала, что тот специально не стал прятать его полностью.

Страж внутри довольно вздохнул. Начинался новый виток человеческой жизни.

 


	18. Экстра: Вопросы и поиски ответов

[ Задаёт вопросы Саске, отвечают: Наруко, Хаку, Шикамару ]

Саске: Что вам нравится больше всего?

Наруко: История! Её я любила всегда, особенно легенду о сотворении мира, так что, конечно же, я сразу записалась на курсы углублённой истории. Недавно нам рассказывали о первых исследователях, а также легенды о кровавых смертях Мефического леса…

Шикамару: Задавай другой вопрос. Это может продолжаться бесконечно.

Хаку: Сначала я тоже отвечу, что люблю историю. Мне продолжить о том, на чём остановилась Наруко?

Саске: Следующий вопрос. …ваш любимый цвет?

Наруко: Теме, кажется, у тебя не просто плохо, а отвратительно с фантазией.

Саске: Заткнись, добе.

Наруко: И как мне тогда отвечать?

Саске: Не отвечай вообще.

Хаку: Пожалуй, прерву вас и скажу, что фиолетовый.

Шикамару: …можно, это я буду молчать?

Саске: Вопросов больше нет.

[ Задаёт вопросы Наруко, отвечают Саске, Хаку, Гаара ]

Наруко: Вы любите рамэн?

Саске: Нет.

Хаку: Нет.

Гаара: Мне нравится всё, что любит сестра.

Наруко: Вот видите, я не одна такая! И не надо больше отбирать у меня рамэн в столовой!

Саске: Я берегу твой желудок.

Наруко: Так. Следующий вопрос. Вам нравятся лягушки?

Саске: И у кого это плохо с фантазией, добе?

Наруко: У тебя, теме.

Хаку: Не задумывался об этом.

Наруко: Хорошо. Как вы думаете, возможно ли воскресить «Земли мёртвых пустырей»?

Саске: Нет.

Хаку: Эти места навсегда останутся памятью прошлого.

Гаара: Мы не те, кто в силах ответить на этот вопрос.

Наруко: [смотрит на Гаару с подозрением, но молчит]

[ Задаёт вопросы Наруко, отвечает Страж ]

Наруко: Возможно ли воскресить «Земли мёртвых пустырей»?

Страж: _Я не тот, кто в силах ответить на этот вопрос._

Наруко: Вы сговорились с Гаарой?

Страж: _Понятия не имею, о чём ты._

Наруко: Всё с вами ясно.

Страж: _Я — это ты, а ты — это я. Если я сговорился с твоим Гаарой, то это ты сговорилась с ним._

Наруко: Я этого не делала!

Страж: _Вот и ответ на твой глупый вопрос._

Наруко: …изначально я задавала другой.

[ Задаёт вопросы Карин, отвечают: Саске, Неджи, Хината, Хаку ]

Карин: Я удивлена, что здесь нет Наруко.

Хината: Кажется, она спит…

Саске: [смотрит с подозрением]

Неджи: Лучше задавай вопросы.

Карин: Хорошо… Вам… нравится кто-нибудь?

Все, кроме Хаку: Нет.

Хаку: …да.

Все: [заинтересованно смотрят в сторону Хаку]

Хаку: [усиленно молчит]

Карин: Хаку, опиши её.

Хаку: Хм. Она очень ранимая, нежная… и носит очки.

Все: [пытаются представить, кто это может быть]

Карин, спустя долгую минуту раздумий: Ладно. Вы дарили что-нибудь на праздник смены года?

Саске: Да.

Неджи: Очень лаконично, Учиха.

Хината: Мы с Неджи-нии обменялись платком и браслетом.

Хаку: Я подарил платок Орочимару-сенсею.

Карин, после долгого молчания: А ты точно парень?

Хаку: [смотрит так, словно готов испепелить вселенную]

Все: [отодвигаются от него подальше]

[ Задаёт вопросы Орочимару, отвечают: Наруко, Саске, Хаку, Гаара ]

Орочимару: Чем различаются аконит и…

Гаара: Мы не на практике.

Орочимару: Здесь я имею право задавать вопросы.

Гаара, мрачно хмыкая: Ненадолго.

Хаку: …можно следующий вопрос?

Орочимару, хищно улыбаясь: Конечно же. Что будет, если заставить проглотить мага артефакт, высасывающий магию из окружения?

Наруко: Он умрёт?..

Орочимару: Не совсем. Но мы можем проверить это на практике.

Саске: Потрясающая идея, но стоит отложить её куда-нибудь на наше окончание Академии.

[ Задаёт вопросы Сакура, отвечают: Наруко, Хината, Кокки ]

Сакура: Почему я задаю вопросы не Саске-куну?!

Кокки: Кряяя!

Сакура: Тебя не спрашивали!

Хината: Возможно, тебе ещё повезёт, не расстраивайся.

Наруко: Учитывая, как Учиха избегает всего яркого, тебе стоит перекрасится в чёрный, прежде чем спрашивать его хоть о чём-либо.

Сакура: Если бы Саске-кун избегал яркого, он бы уже давно повесился от твоей ужасающей привычки сочетать форму и взрыв дизайнера-эпилепсика.

Наруко, одёргивая шарф: Всё у меня нормально!

Хината: [сосредоточенно смотрит в сторону]

Наруко: …лучше задавай вопросы.

Сакура: Зачем мне вообще тратить время на информацию, что я выкину из головы через несколько секунд?

Кокки: Кряяя!

[ Задаёт вопросы Гаара, отвечают: Саске, Хаку, Шикамару ]

Гаара: Что нравится Наруко?

Все: История и рамэн.

Гаара: Она хорошо сдала экзамены в Академию?

Саске: Она их не сдавала вообще.

Шикамару: Были какие-то экзамены?

Хаку: Если бы вы не были моими друзьями, я бы почувствовал желание убивать.

Гаара: …

Саске: Если ты снова думаешь о том, что спросить о Наруко, то иди и играй в вопрос-ответ с ней.

Гаара: [поднимается и уходит]

Шикамару: Интересно, сегодня вообще кто-нибудь будет задавать нормальные вопросы?

[ Задаёт вопросы Сакура, отвечают: Саске, Ино, Наруко ]

Сакура: Ура! Так, так! Что бы спросить?! [восторженно ходит из стороны в сторону]

Саске: [незаметно сваливает]

Наруко: Сакура-чан, ты скоро?

Сакура: [оборачивается на отвечающих и бледнеет]

Ино: Так тебе и надо, большелобая!

[ Задаёт вопросы Шикамару, отвечают: Саске, Наруко, Хаку ]

Шикамару: …давайте, вы сами ответите, на что хотите?

Саске: Итачи написал письмо с поздравлениями на праздник смены года.

Наруко: Меня бесит, что сегодня на мои вопросы ответил нормально только Гаара. И то не на все.

Хаку: Я решил подстричься.

Весь женский коллектив красной и малиновой групп: НЕ НАДО!

Саске: …что они здесь делают?

Саске: [незаметно сваливает]

Орочимару: Как насчёт внеочередной праздничной практики?

Почти весь женский коллектив красной и малиновой групп: [преследуют Саске, делая вид, что не слышали последний вопрос]

Наруко: Давайте отвечать на вопросы почаще!


End file.
